Eu gravida? Como? JL
by Eduarda Dutra
Summary: Tudo estava normal, até aquela aula que transformou a vida de todos de pés pro ar. Troca de corpo, gravidez, acorrentados, envelhecimento.
1. Chapter 1

Oi a todos que começaram a ler. Essa foi a minha primeira fanfic, escrita a um bom tempo. Então me perdoem, pelos erros. E espero que gostem.

Capitulo 1 – O trabalho

_Pov. Lílian Evans – casa dos Evans_

- Anda logo sua anormal, a mamãe está chamando

Minha querida irmã Petúnia, com sua linda voz estridente, sua belíssima cara de cavalo, colocou seu imenso pescoço dentro do meu quarto e logo surgiu um sorriso idiota na cara

- Aleluia, vais embora

- Ainda tem tempo de transformar em sapo para combinar com seu noivo

- MAMÃE, MAMÃE A LÍLIAN QUE ME TRANSFORMAR EM UM SAPO

Não deu nem meio minuto e minha mãe já berrava para mim para de atormentar a pobre e doce Petúnia. Ela vinha transformando minhas férias num inferno.

"Em pensar que nós já fomos melhores amigas antes de saber que era bruxa"

Meu malão já estava pronto para meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, estava ansiosa, me olhei mais uma vez no espelho para ver se não esqueci nada importante como minha roupa. Mas por sorte não, usava um vestido curto de verão branco com florido azul, uma sapatilha azul escuro. Meu cabelo ruivo estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo juvenil, não usava nada além de um batom, mas mesmo assim meus olhos verdes vivo estavam chamando atenção. Com curvas bem distribuídas, meu único defeito era minha altura 1,61 de pura alguma coisa.

" Mas esse ano vai ser diferente, vai ser o melhor"

_Pov. 3 Pessoa – casa dos Potter_

- Corre Almofadinhas, estamos atrasados

- Pontas seu idiota eu sei, visse a minhas meias?

- Eu que vou saber onde estas suas meias? Se aquilo forem meias, eu sou um elfo domestico, visse meu pombo de ouro?

Os dois garotos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts, com um físico invejável e beleza em cima da média, corriam pela casa atrás de seus objetos pessoais.

James "Pontas" Potter, com seu 1,85 de pura alegria visual. Possuía cabelos negros rebeldes, olhos castanho-esverdeado, e seu sorriso maroto. Seu melhor amigo Sirius "Almofadinhas" Black, com seu 1,90 de altura possuía uma elegância natural encantava todas as idades, com cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos.

Meia hora depois ..

Estação 9 ¾ como todos os anos estava lotado. James e Sirus estavam com suas fãs e seus outros dois amigos Remo "Aluado" Lupin - um garoto bonito de olhos e cabelos cor de mel, com 1,87 de altura, era um garoto reservado com aparência de estar sempre doente- e Peter "Rabicho" Pettigrew – era único feio do grupo, gordinho, baixinho de olhos e cabelos castanhos, vivia a vida para idolatrar os outros três. E com isso, o mais famoso grupo estava formado: os marotos.

_Pov. James Potter_

Eu e os marotos já tínhamos feito à saudação de voltas as férias para o nosso querido Ranhoso, que agora possuía os cabelos rosa Pink, quando avistei a minha ruivinha e suas melhores amigas Alice Fins – namorada de Frank Longobottom desde o 4 ano, possuía os cabelos e olhos negros, era minha irmãzinha mais nova - e Marlene MacKinnon – que possuía AS curvas, com olhos azuis bebê e cabelos negros, usava uma calça colada e um top vermelho, fazendo o Almofadinhas literalmente babar.  
Mas eu só tinha olhos para ruivinha CDF e aparentemente a nova monitora-chefe, que estava perfeita, com vestido que mostrava sua cintura fina e suas belas pernas.

Esse ano eu ia conseguir meu desafio, sair com a Lily. Segundos os marotos estou "apaixonado" por ela, mas é obvio que é uma mentira das grandes, ela só é um desafio, claro que é o maior, mais lindo, mais doce, mais..

- Vocês dois parem de babar, não sei quem é pior o Pontas ou você Almofadinhas

- CALA A BOCA ALUADO

Nós dois berramos, atraindo atenção das 3 belas damas.

_Pov. Alice Fins_

Nós escutamos antes de vê-los. Os marotos como sempre estão cercado por um bando de garotas, mas quando nós viram, vieram em nossa direção e nós a deles. Eu ia quase pulando, a Lena mais rebolava que andava para perto do Sirius que parecia ter um tique nervoso de tanto piscar, a Lily ia emburrada enquanto o Jay abria O sorriso.

- Olá meninas - Disseram os 4

- Olá garotos – nós respondemos. E eu completei – já souberam da novidade? Eu estou noiva!

Estava pulando e mostrando o anel ao mesmo tempo, enquanto os rostos deles passaram de surpresa para felicidade, me abraçando e dando parabéns.

- Coitado do Frank, já vai ganhar uma coleira

- Cuidado Sirius, você pode ser o próximo.

Eu falei apontando discretamente para Lena. Ele apenas revirou os olhos e abriu um sorriso sedutor:

- Então Lena querida, podemos ir para um lugar reservados? Tipo a quatro paredes e uma cama?

Sirius como sempre está se achando o rei da sedução, tudo bem que ele é lindo, mas deixando claro que prefiro o Frank, voltando, então Sirius como sempre está sendo o sedutor e foi se aproximando da boca da Lena. Só que esta virou e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do maroto, este já começava a subir a mão para área dos seios, quando a Lena berrou no seu ouvido:

- Nem que o inferno congelasse – e se afastou tocando em seu rosto - querido

Fazendo todos rirem e Six fechar a cara.

_Pov. 3° pessoa_

O primeiro mês em Hogwarts foi como todos os outros anos, Lua cheia, sumissos cada do rabicho durante horas sempre com a desculpa: "Estava na cozinha comendo", varias brigas historias entre James e Lílian:

"- Ruivinha linda sai comigo?  
- Nunca, não, impossível de modo algum, é EVANS, POTTER  
- Evans Potter gostei",

Duelos entre marotos e sonserianos nós corredores; Severo "Ranhoso" Snape com varias de cores de cabelo; Provocações entre Lena e Sirius:

" – Então Lena, estou cansado treinei a noite inteira, o que acha de um relaxamento?  
- Six, deixa que eu faço uma massagem  
Lena começou a massagear toda costa do Sirius, e aos poucos arranhando de leve e dando leves beijos na nuca  
- E agora está relaxado?  
- Muito  
- Ótimo, então boa noite  
- O que? Volta aqui..Droga"

Porém a normalidade estava perto do fim. Na primeira semana de Outubro o Professor Hóracio Slughorn prometera um trabalho extra para os alunos do sétimo ano, que contaria nota para NIEMs.

_Pov. Remo Lupin_

Na mesa do professor se encontrava vários frascos de poções desconhecidas, Lílian também não as conhecia e pelo jeito nem o Ranhoso. O que deixava o professor cada vez mais animado, porém o meu sexto sentido me dizia que eu não ia gostar nem um pouco desse trabalho.

- Meus caros alunos, hoje os senhores e as senhoritas serão divididos em duplas e a cada semana me escreveram nesse caderno preto o relatório sobre o trabalho. Então vou chamar as duplas para tomarem a poção. Remo Lupin e Alice Fins

A nossa poção era amarelada, e tinha gosto horrível e aos poucos comecei a sentir sendo puxado para perto da Lice e pude ver em nossos braços formando uma corrente de no máximo 30 cm

- Ótimo, ótimo, você ficaram assim até o final até o final do trabalho. - E se aproximou de mim - não se preocupe ela se soltara nas semanas de Lua Cheia, apenas é claro durante a noite. – Voltando para toda sala – Marlena Mckinnon e Sirius Black

"Esse professor só pode ter bebido, amarra um lobisomem a uma menina. Talvez ele pense que sou domesticado e uso coleira com endereço da lareira lá de casa"

_Pov. Sirius Black_

Coitado do Remo vai ficar acorrentado à mulher de um amigo. Mas eu estou super feliz, imagine ficar grudado com a Lena, a ver ela trocar de roupa, eu ajudar a tomar banho, dormi no ladinho.

Porém, o desgraçado do professor, nós deu uma poção marrom. HUM, isso não tá cheirando bem, literalmente pensando. Droga. Merda. Merlin me ajude.

O pior que gosto era horrível, mas aparentemente não aconteceu nada. OBRIGADO MERLIN, eu juro que vou tentar ser um menino bom, só azaro Ranhoso de segunda a sexta, só não presto atenção em aula chata, fico com varias mulheres – para não deixar elas deprimidas.

- Não se preocupem amanhã vocês saberão o que vai acontecer – ele deu sorrisinho, merda merda merda – Peter Pettigrew e Melissa Brown

A poção deles era verde, e após beberem, os dois começaram a envelhecer. Rabicho ficou mais feio que antes, o cabelo começou a cair ficando careca, uma barba grande é branca começou a crescer, ficou mais gordo que antes "E eu pensei que era impossível", além de ficar corcunda.

Eu e a sala inteira começamos a rir, a minha barriga até doía. A Lena tinha até lagrimas nos olhos. Mas para melhorar o nosso humor, as outras duplas pareciam ficar pior que eles, uns viravam crianças, elfos domésticos, animais falantes, ficavam colados (..)

_Pov. Lílian Evans__  
_  
- Lílian Evans e senhor Potter

"Não, não tudo menos o Idiota Arrogante Egocêntrico do Potter. Ninguém merece, só posso ter jogado chiclete em Merlin, ou quem sabe não ajudei uma velhinha atravessar a rua e agora estão me punindo. E o pior que o idiota sorria como fosse natal, enquanto eu estou pensando em me suicidar.  
Qual é a maneira mais rápida de morrer, antes de beber a poção? ISSO! Vou ficar sem respirar. 1,2,..50,51. Respirei. DROGA"

A nossa poção era um rosa bebê, bem bonito, o gosto era doce, também tinha algo que me lembrava o perfume do Potter, "Pelo menos não é uma poção do amor – eu reconheceria, não?". Logo senti um puxão na área do umbigo e enjôo fraco me atingiu.

- O senhor e a senhorita deveram descobri pelo fim da semana. – falou para mim e o coisa do meu lado e completou para o resto da classe – Então a primeira etapa do trabalho acaba em meados de janeiro. Estão dispensados. - disse meu ex-professor preferido, porque depois de me colocar em dupla com Potter entrou na minha listinha negra.

Ai é esse enjôo que não passa.

_Pov. James Potter_

Quando bebi a poção senti meus sentimentos de proteção com a ruivinha aumentarem. Tudo bem que antes da poção, eu tinha sempre consciência de onde estava, com quem estava, como estava. Mas agora parece que isso duplicou. Estou ficando maluco, pirado, daqui a pouco vou me internar no St. Mungus.

Já ela estava pálida até agora, como se sentisse algo ruim. Espero que não seja eu, mas é obvio que não é você James Potter. Porque ninguém poderia ficar com esta cara perto de alguém como eu, lindo, gostoso, inteligente, apanhador, romântico, sedutor, engraçado.

- Rabicho anda rápido, vamos nós atrasarmos para a aula de DCAT

- Aluado se eu conseguisse andar mais rápido eu andava. Que dor nas minhas costas, que cansado, que fome. Vamos à cozinha? Sou ser idoso, deve se obedecer aos mais velhos.

Todo mundo começou a rir do pobre do rabicho, que parecia mais velho que o professor Dumbledore.

O resto do dia passou normal, a Lily continuava com aquela mesma cara, o rabicho só reclamava, o Remo estava CHIGANDO um professor. "eu sei, eu também fiquei surpreso com isso".

_Pov. Alice Fins – quarto dos marotos_

- Bom Lice, como eu não posso entrar no seu dormitório. Vamos ter que dormi aqui – Disse um Lupin extremante corado apontado para sua cama. Bom não é minha 1° opção, mas o pior que ele tinha razão.

Então ao fundo o Sirius caiu na gargalhada e completou:

- Cuidado Lice! Vai ver, o Remito te confunda com a monitora da Corvinal e te agarre no meio da noite. Se fosse o Pontas, não teria preocupação ele é viado

- É CERVO! VEADO É DIFERENTE QUE VIADO – berra o James lá do banheiro. O Sirius sempre chama o Jay de viado, e o James fala que é cervo. Tenho que concorda com á Lily essas horas, eles parecem um bando de retardado.

- É VIADO, SIM PONTAS

- C-E-R-V-O

- Chegam os dois, tenho certeza que o Jay não é viado porque ele vive correndo atrás da Lily – "Obrigado Lice" reponde o James e o Sirius susurra " e apenas um disfarce" – E o Remo não vai me agarra, né?

"Por favor, por favor, diz não"

- Claro Claro

"UFA!"

- Eu não teria tanta certeza

Tinha que ser o idiota do Sirius, sorte dele que ele foi para o salão comunal, porque se não eu matava de uma forma bem dolorosa.

Enquanto o Remo aumentava a cama, e explicava que iremos fazer nós trocar, ir ao banheiro, tudo através da magia. Eu não conseguia prestando atenção, estava pensado em como falar para meu noivo que vou dormi com outro.  
VOU MATAR ESSE PROFESSOR.

_Pov. Sirius Black – corredores do 3° andar__  
_  
- Então Pontas, a onde está o Ranhoso? Precisamos aproveitar antes que aquela poção faça efeito e aconteça algo com nós

- Nem me fale em poção, você vai descobrir amanha, eu não. O Ranhoso está chegando Almofadinhas  
O Ranhoso logo apareceu, e essa visão foi melhor que qualquer azaração que eu já vi. "OBRIGADO PROFESSOR". A poção fez os cabelos antes negros ensebados ficar atualmente loiro e ensebado, seu corpo adquiriu umas curvas femininas. Ele virou um travesti muito, muito feio. Quase cai no chão de tanto rir, o pobre Pontas ao me lado já tinha caído no chão e gargalhava horrores.

- Que graça Pontas, o Ranhoso virou uma Loira Oxigenada

- Cala boa Black - berrou Snape fêmea

- Uma loira muito feia, e com voz de homem. Como se sente sendo um travestir em Ranhoso? Sempre foi seu sonho, não? - disse James maldosamente

- Acho que eu estou com pena Pontas, devemos ajudar a Ranhosa a ficar mais apresentável

- Mas é claro Almofadinha

Antes que o Ranhoso levantasse a varinha, eu transfigurei suas roupas iguais à de uma festa trouxa chamada Festa Junina, mostrando os braços finos e as penas cabeludas de fora.

- Faça o falar Almofadinhas

- Então Ranhosa, como vai?

- Cala boca

Eu comecei a rir de novo, a voz do ranhoso estava super fina e afeminada. Antes de ele conseguir nós azarar escutamos a voz do Filch e saímos correndo.

Fim do 1° capitulo

Espero que gostem. Não esqueçam de comentar o que acharam. Obrigada e beijinhos.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 – A descoberta

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Dei graças a Merlin, quando o dia terminou. Aquele enjôo incomodo me acompanhou o dia inteiro, ás vezes ele sumia, mas logo voltava. O pior é que o Potter não pareceu sentir nada, porque o mundo tem que ser tão machista? Isso é injustiça.

Mas voltando ao presente, a única coisa que eu lembro era estar estudando na minha cama, provavelmente eu dormi. Porque isso não pode ser real, eu nunca, N-U-N-C-A, me encontraria nessa situação com o Potter. Nós estávamos dando OS AMASOS em quarto, na cama.

Eu estava deitada na cama, e ele por cima sem blusa. MERLIN da onde o Potter tirou aquele tanquinho? Não sei quando as roupas começaram a ser tiradas e quando foram terminadas.

"Merlin, estou virando Tarada"

Mas quando dei conta estávamos ambos nus.

"Ele era lindo – aiaiai estou ficando pior que o Sirius"

Pele com pele, as mãos do Potter contornavam minha cintura subindo para meus seios ao mesmo tempo em que seus beijos saíram do meu pescoço e chegaram ao mesmo lugar. E começaram a brincar por ali.

"Aquilo era bom"

Quando estávamos indo para melhor parte "Vou me internar" a Lena berrou e me tirou do meu sonho, não não Pesadelo. Isso sim UM PESADELO, muito bom. Lílian Evans você endoidou. AHHH

O enjôo voltou com tudo, e nem vi mais nada. Voei para banheiro, e vomitei.

_Pov. Sirius Black_

Eu acordei com os gemido do Pontas do meu lado, " Lily huumm Lily". Merlin me livre de virar um idiota assim, depois diz que não é viado. Peguei um livro que o Aluado esqueceu do lado da minha cama e joguei no Pontas. É como sou o melhor batedor desse colégio acertei em cheio nele, que acordou na hora.

- Almofadinhas eu vou te matar, estava na melhor hora do sonho. SEU IDOTA

Eu comecei a rir, mas parecia que tinha algo errado com a minha voz. Enquanto isso o James colocava o óculos e fazia cara de espanto.

"AI MERLIN, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, NÃO DIZ QUE A PORÇÃO ME FEZ VIRAR FEIO. NÃO PODE, E CONTRA NATUREZA!"

- Lena?

- Lena o que seu idiota, é o Sirius, lindo, gostoso, lindo, maravilhoso, lindo

- Desculpa "Sirius", mas eu estou vendo a Lena – Disse um ex-Pontas rindo da minha cara, "eu vou matar ele"

- Acho que vais ter que aumentar o grau dos óculos, SEU VIADO

- C-E-R-V-O por favor

- Cale a boca vocês dois tem gente querendo dormi, nem todos são como vocês dois que vão dormi durante as aulas – Aluado liberando seu lado maroto

- Lena? O que estas fazendo na cama do Sirius - perguntou menina com uma voz tímida

- Alice tas louca? Estas precisando de óculos também? Ou e o efeito de dormi na mesma cama que o Aluado? – Rá eu continuo o mesmo, deixei os dois mais vermelhos que o cabelo da Lily – Sou eu Sirius Lindo Gosto Black

E todos caíram na gargalhada. Me levantei e me olhei no espelho e dei O senhor berro, que sai super fino.

"VOU MATAR AQUELE FILHO DA P. DO PROFESSOR"

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_

A Lily estava colocando o estomago para fora lá no banheiro, enquanto eu me olhava no espelho. Mas onde era para estar Marlene Mckinnon estava Sirius Black. Era eu no corpo daquele maroto.

- Sirius?

- Até que fim Lily! Ta doente?

- Só enjoada, mas já passou. Como conseguiu entrar aqui? Cadê a Lena?

- Sou eu Marlene Mckinnon no corpo do Black

E comecei a chorar. A Lily logo veio ao meu lado, como se não acreditasse em nada que eu disse, mas quando viu lagrimas de verdade acho que percebeu que não era mesmo o Black, coração de pedra.

Passando uns segundo escutamos o berro que parecia muito com meu, vindo do dormitório masculino.

- Acho que Sirius descobriu que é mulher agora

- Cala boca Lily, vamos lá agora.

_Minutos depois_

Quando chegamos ao quarto dos marotos. Eu tive certeza que eu não era à única que estava surtando com aquela historia.

Encontrei-me, bem encontrei meu corpo, andando de um lado pro outro, exclamando palavras desconexas, em estado muito deplorável. O meu lindo e maravilhoso cabelo negro estava um horror, o meu rosto estava inchado de tanto dormi, estava usando roupas largas que caberiam quarenta pessoas ali dentro.

- O que você fez com meu cabelo Black? Parece um ninho de rato

- Fica quieta Lena, e muito cabelo para pentear. O que isso no meu rosto – o idiota ficou olhando para mim, ou para o corpo dele, da na mesma – Seu olho, não meu olho, está vermelho. Estavas chorando com meu corpo perfeito? Assim vai acabar com a minha imagem DE HOMEM

Idiota. Ele está preocupado com a imagem dele e os outros riam de nós, amigos assim para que inimigos? Mas agora pensando bem, eu 'sou' Sirius Black com seu corpo muito GOSTOSO a minha disposição. Vou aproveitar. DROGA, meu corpo lindo está à disposição dele, o maior cachorro que eu conheço.

- Vem aqui agora Black, me devolve o meu corpo

É literalmente me joguei em cima dele. Só que eu esqueci que estava maior, mais pesado e acabei esmagando meu lindo corpinho.

"Acho que vou voltar a dormi, quem sabe isso é um pesadelo"

_Pov. James Potter__  
_  
Depois de finalmente separar Marlene e o Almofadinhas, este contendo atualmente um corpo feminino com hematoma no rosto roxo que a Lily fez sumir com maquiagem. "O Almofadinhas esta usando maquiagem, RÁRÁ". Podemos conversa civilizadamente.

- Então resumindo o que o Aluado falou – eu disse num tom serio "Viu Lily eu posso ser adulto" – Lena você ira ser o Almofadinhas, e o Sirius será você ok?

A Lena concordou, mas o cachorro pulguento pelo jeito estava ainda em duvida

- Minha querida Lena, vai virar lésbica? Por que Sirius Black lindo gosto perfeito, ou seja, eu, não é alguém que vive fazendo voto de padre por ai

Isso ainda vai dar briga, mas quem está na pior é o pulguento ele vai ter TPM, menstruar, também não vai ficar com ninguém. Até o fim da semana, temos um suicídio.

- Nem comecem a discutir vocês dois – berrou uma ruivinha muito estressada – Se não quer estragar sua imagem Black finja namorar a Lena, assim não faz voto de castidade – "ele não vai concorda, e quase pior que virar padre, e ficar de coleira – literalmente falando no caso do Sirius" – Ficando juntos um ajuda o outro a como se comportar. BLACK SENTADO E CALADO, - Sirius tentou falar algo, mas a ruiva logo o cortou "Que medo da Lily agora" – ou finja namorar a Lena ou como você diz vira padre. Eu vou tomar café que estou com fome.

- Apoiado, apoiado

Falou o Rabicho idolatrando a ruivinha como se fosse uma deusa.

"Eu vou matar esse rato desgraçado, ai Lily é meu desafio. SÓ MEU"

_Salão principal_

A Lena e o Sirius chegaram de mãos dadas, fazendo apenas com esse pequeno gesto Hogwarts inteira ferver. Meninas corriam chorando, outras não acreditavam. De onde estavas sentando escutávamos vários comentários

- Não dura nem uma semana

- Aquela vaca da Mckinnon

- ... eu sou muito mais bonita que ela..

- Six disse que me ama

- Tadinha da Mckinnon vai ter muito chifres, o primeiro é meu.

"ISSO VAI SER UM MÁXIMO"

Estávamos quase na metade do Café, e a Lily estava com uma cara muito estranha e até agora não tinha comido nada, apesar de ter alegado estar com fome. Alice quase forçou ela comer um pedaço de torrada e logo a ruivinha saiu correndo emburrando todo mundo que estava na frente. Eu com um bom cavalheiro, tudo bem estava só curioso mesmo, talvez um pouco preocupado, sai atrás dela e vi entrando no banheiro feminino. Sentei-me na frente e aguardei.

"Se em 5 minutos ela não aparecer eu invado! Será que ela está bem? Eu não estou preocupado"

_Pov. Remo Lupin_

Depois da Lily sair correndo com a cara verde e o James disparar como um cachorrinho atrás dela "E depois diz que não a ama". Chegou o correio e com ele as cartas do Frank. Uma para Alice "Obvio" e outra para mim "DROGA".

**Remo Lupin******

**Olá como vai? Aprontando muito?******

**Tudo bem, vou para de enrolar e vamos para parte que interessa Alice Fins minha noiva e o trabalho ridículo de porções.******

**Lice já me mandou uma carta explicando o trabalho e como vocês estão se virando através de magia. Então depois de muito refletir e me acalmar decidir não fazer nada e agradeci a Merlin de ela ter caído com você em vez do tarado do Black.******

**Porém que fique claro que se o senhor se aproveitar um pouquinho da situação se considere morto, em vista uma morte bem dolorosa.******

**Frank Logobottom******

**Noivo, é o único homem na vida da Alice**

_Pov. Alice Fins_

O Frank foi tão compreensivo, diz que confia em mim, que me ama, que se quiser ele fala com diretor e suspende o trabalho.

O Remo também recebeu uma carta e pelo jeito não foi nada de mais. Ele só esta pálido, mas continua respirando.

_Pov. 3° Pessoa_

Livro de regras da Marlene e Sirius já estava pronto. Todo dia de manhã, a Lena arrumaria o Sirius, que se comportaria de forma impecável, respeitador e delicado. Em troca, receberia a Lena azarando sonserinos, sendo simpática com as garotas.

- Sabe Lena, agora depois do susto. Percebi que eu estou em posse do seu corpo 24h por dia e exclusivamente para mim.

- Nem termine essa frase Black, primeiro agora eu vou ser o idiota do Sirius então pare de me chamar de Lena, segundo eu não falo assim como um ser das cavernas, terceiro se você não quiser virar Gay, não ouse fazer nada com meu corpo

- Você não teria coragem Mcki..Black. Eu te transformaria em uma vagabunda

- Queridinho eu seria a vagabunda mais quente desse colégio. E você se tentar algo vai ser o Maior Gay que o mundo já viu, entendidos nova lenazinha?

- Depois eu que sou idiota, vamos para aula

_Pov. James Potter_

473, 474, 475, 47..

Finalmente o Lírio ruivo apareceu. Eu comecei analisar para ver o que tinha errado, mas ela continuava perfeita apenas mais pálida, mas sem duvidas linda, sexy "Chega James Potter estas virando obcecado, ela é apenas um desafio muito lindo"

- Tudo bem?

- Ah Potter, o que esta fazendo aqui?

- Que educação Evans – exclamei ironicamente - você saiu correndo e eu vim ver o que era, então?

- Não é da sua conta Potter – falou com raiva e completou ironicamente – aprendeu a falar Evans? Viu não é tão difícil – e a ironia continua – agora você pode ir falar para professora do jardim de infância que sabe uma nova palavra, talvez ganhas uma estrelinha?

"Estrelinha? Deve ser coisa de trouxa"

E saiu andando pelo corredor, mas nunca ninguém vira as contas para mim.

- então LÍLÍAN, tudo bem?

- o que esta fazendo aqui ainda?

- tentando ter uma conversa civilizada – exclamei em tom deboche

E sabe o que a Lily fez? Mostrou a Língua e saiu correndo.

"Depois eu que sou o infantil"

_Pov. Lílian Evans – biblioteca__  
_  
Esse já era 12°livro que eu procurava a porção que o professor Slughorn me deu para tomar, procurei e não achei nada. Deve estar na seção restrita, mas ninguém vai me deixar lá para tentar dar o fim no efeito da porção. O engraçado que eu já vomitei, fiquei tonta, comi mais que o normal, e o ridículo do Potter nada.

- Monitora, monitora Evans. Esta tendo uma confusão no final do corredor

Lá vai eu trabalhar, que criança fofoqueira.

Quando cheguei lá, quase cai no chão. O corredor estava coberto com uma gosma preta e bem no centro pendurados pela barriga se encontrava o time de quadribol da Sonserina além dos garotos do 7° ano também sonserianos. Estavam todos, até aqueles que tomaram as porção do senhor Slughorn e se encontrava transformados, vestido roupa intima feminina com palavras piscando em suas barrigas, coxas, braços.

**Me coma garanhão!******

**Me Chama de cachorra******

**Me joga na parede******

**Vem aqui meu amor******

**Estou fervendo******

**Sou sua escrava sexual**

Foi quando eu vi meu ex-melhor amigo Severo Snape que possuía um corpo feminino (pela porção) e utiliza uma lingerie vermelha escrita nas nádegas **Tio Vold morde aqui, que eu gosto**

Os marotos e minhas amigas estavam lá rindo iguais umas hienas e eu tive que acompanha-lós.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – exlamou a Professor Mcgonagall – senhorita Evans?

Gelei na hora e vontade de rir foi esquecida – por um curto espaço de tempo

- Não sei professora, um primeiranista veio me chamar e acabei de chegar senhora

- Quem foi responsável? Senhor Lupin algo acrescentar?

- Não senhora, também acabei de chegar

"nem a minha mãe acreditaria nessa cara de anjo do Remo"

- Todos para seus salões comunais, monitores me ajudem acabar com isso.

"DROGA"

_Pov. Remo Lupin_

Depois de 1 hora conseguimos terminar. Minha vontade era deixar os sonserianos andando assim pelo colégio, mas a professora Mcgonagall não gostou muito da minha ideia perfeita.  
Alice ficou ajudando, já que não podia sair sem mim e a professora não me deixou parti.

Estávamos perto da torre, Lily e Lice conversavam sobre o trabalho de herbologia, quando a ruiva começou a ficar pálida e a suar frio

-Lily? Lily? – exclamou aflita Alice

- Calma estou bem, e só uma tontura

Eu olhei desconfiado, não era a primeira vez que ela passava mal hoje, segundo o Pontas ela passou um bom tempo no banheiro e a Lena afirmou que a viu vomitar hoje de manhã

- Sabe Lily, eu acho melhor você ir à enfermaria – ela negou – não é a primeira vez que você passa mal hoje – desta vez me ignorou e continuou andando.

"Merlin, como alguém pode ser tão teimosa?"

Eu e minha dupla logo alcançamos e não demorou muito a vermos o Pontas engolindo uma Lufa no meio do corredor. Quando percebeu que estava sendo observado largou a guria e como sempre foi atrás da Lílian dizendo que a garota o agarrou.

"Como se alguém acreditasse. James era muito cara de pau."

- Remo?

- O que foi Lice?

- Estou preocupada com Li, ela passou mal de novo, enjoada, tontura, fome acima da media, mudança de humores

- Falando assim, até parece que ela está grávida

"AIAIAIA será?"

_Pov. 3° pessoa – Sexta feira__  
_  
Os dias passaram "normais".

Lena e Sirus ainda se acostumavam com seu novo corpo, os dois se aproveitavam as escondidas da situação. Alice e Remo construíam uma amizade e se tornaram os "pais" do grupo, Pedro vivia sumindo ou reclamando que estava com fome e dores pelo corpo.

James continuava implicando com a ruivinha, mas na verdade estava preocupada. Ás vezes, ela gritava com ele, outras começava chorar e sumia por um bom tempo. Sem tirar os enjôos constantes, o cansaço e as tonturas.

_Pov. Alice Fins__  
_  
- Lílian Evans toma logo essa porção

- Lice essa porção é como um teste de gravidez, para que eu vou toma - lá?

- Eu sei o que ela é, eu e o Remo – gesticulou para o loiro ao meu lado – estávamos pensando que talvez esse seja o efeito da porção do professor

- Não, não, impossível. Esse tipo de porção e extremamente difícil de fazer, demora muito tempo e nem deve ser legal usa-lá

A Lily não estava facilitando nem um pouquinho. Eu vou forçar ela beber.

- Ou a senhorita toma essa porção por bem, ou te faço engolir – falou o maroto loiro – ou quem sabe eu chamo o James..

- Tudo bem – ela pegou a porção e bebeu em um gole – tomei e agora

- Você ira urinar e vai sair uma cor – eu falei – azul se for gravidez de verdade, rosa um pseudo gravidez, branco se for nada

Mas antes de eu consegui explicar melhor a Lily vou para o banheiro.

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon – Salão comunal__  
_  
Estávamos eu, o Sirius e o James esperando o assunto particular que o casal acorrentado tinha com a ruivinha. Enquanto o Pedro invadia cozinha, parece que quanto mais velho ficava, mais fome aquela coisa sentia.

Eu estava sendo um maroto nós outros dias, e tive que concorda era super azarando o Snape e o chamando de Ranhoso, coisa que sempre quis e a ruiva nunca deixava.

O Six estava me interpretando muito bem, com raras exceções quando alguém o convida para sair pensando ser eu. Ele azarava o guri antes mesmo de terminar a frase.

Já eu tinha que aturar as idiotas das fãs deles, UMA ATÉ TENTOU ME AGARRAR, ainda bem que a Lily me salvou falando que o diretor queria falar comigo urgente.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Tudo bem Lílian Evans, respire. Qual eram mesmo as cores? Amarelo, rosa, verde. Roxo, azul, preto. AAAh não lembro.

- Lily? – disse Alice

- Qual é a cor que eu quero que apareça?

- Rosa Lily, rosa

Vamos olhar. Era Rosa, um rosa Pink berrante. Comecei a respirar novamente nem sabia que tinha parado de respirar.

"Ufa nada de mais extraísses na minha vida"

- Então Lily sai daí logo – Berrou novamente minha amiga, quando sai do banheiro os dois acorrentados me olharam e o maroto perguntou – Fala logo, estou curioso, Deu rosa?

- Deu rosa sim, viu eu disse que não era nada disso

- Lily – Alice falou com bastante calma "LÁ VEM MERDA" – Rosa é uma pseudo gravidez

E de repente tudo sumiu.

**Espero que estejam gostando. Não seja um leitor fantasma. Obrigada. Até a próxima. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oi gente, como vão? Aqui esta mais um capitulo para vocês. Espero que gostem e cometem. **_

_**Sejam bem vindas: IblackI, Convidado, Lelepimenta**_

_**Pov. Sirius Black **_

- Venci mais uma vez – exclamei aborrecido – Pontas, estamos jogando aqui. PONTAS?

- Não adianta Six, ele esta com a cabeça lá em cima com a Lílian – disse Marlene com uma voz de sabe-tudo. E eu pude perceber como o meu rosto fica lindo assim, quando o recuperar vou fazer isso varias vezes.

- Pontas, olha lá – falei com um falso tom de surpresa – não é a Lily se agarrando com o Snape?

Eu sou o maximo. O pontas acordou do seu transe, pegou a varinha e berrou:

- Eu vou matar aquele projeto de bruxo. Quem ele pensa que é para agarrar e abusar da inocência da MINHA RUIVINHA? – eu e minha dupla começamos a rir, quando o idiota de óculos procurava o Ranhoso e a ficha dele finalmente caiu – ERA MENTIRA SEU CÃO SARNENTO. EU VOU TE MATAR

E o doido apontou a varinha pra mim e tentou me azarar, a Lena lançou um "Expelliarmus" a tempo "OBRIGADO MERLIN". Mas mesmo assim ele não desistiu e começou a correr atrás de mim pelo salão comunal. Quando ele estava chegando perto escutarmos o Remo berrando por ajuda e começamos a ir para quarto.

- Eu só não te bato agora Almofadinhas porque este corpo é da Lena – GOSTEI DISSO – espera só você ter o seu de volta – MERDA.  
**  
**_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon **_

Quando finalmente entramos no quarto. Encontramos Alice chorando desesperadamente, o Remo com uma cara de preocupado e a Lily apagada em cima da cama.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MEU LÍRIO, ALUADO? EU VOU TE MATAR

Antes do James conseguir dar um passo, eu e o Sirius o seguramos e o Remo com medo de apanhar começou a explicar super rápido o que aconteceu

- Fica calmo Pontas, ela só esta em estado de choque. Eu não a matei, torturei ou abusei da inocência da ruiva. Agora algum de você pode leva-la para a enfermaria porque com Alice chorando assim eu não consigo.

Eu fui para o lado da Lice que me abraçou e fica susurrando que a culpa era toda dela, enquanto o James levantava a Lily, colocando no seu colo e saindo correndo

- Por que ela ficou assim? – eu perguntei. Qual é? Ela é minha amiga, estava preocupada, não tinha nenhuma curiosidade por trás dessa simples pergunta. Nenhuma.

- Bom, descobrimos qual é o efeito da porção – falou o maroto certinho com um sorriso enorme

- E qual é Remo/Aluado? – perguntamos eu e a minha dupla na mesma hora. Nada de curiosidade, continua sendo apenas preocupação.

- A Lily está grávida

PQP A Lílian vai matar um hoje. Espera se a ruiva está grávida

- EU VOU SER TIA/TIO – berramos novamente juntos, eu e o Six logo começamos a fazer a dançinha da vitoria pelo quarto.  
**  
**_**Pov. James Potter**_

Estávamos perto da enfermaria quando ela finalmente acordou e pude ver seus lindos olhos verdes vivos em encarando. Percebi que talvez, quase improvável, ela não seja apenas um desafio, apenas uma amiga que eu queira beijar muito.

"Apenas isso, porque eu não estou apaixonado. Um maroto não se apaixona. Nunca"

- Lílian esta tudo bem? Já estamos quase na enfermaria

- Potter me coloca no chão a-g-o-r-a – exclamou com uma voz bem fraquinha – por favor

Eu queria muito nos meus braços, mas aquelas lábios volumosos vermelhos e lindos pedindo. "FOCO JAMES, FOCO"

- Eu não vou te colocar no chão só porque és orgulhosa demais para aceitar minha ajuda

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, a Lily apenas ficou me encarando com aquelas esmeraldas lindas sem querer me matar e pude percebe que havia vencido aquela discussão civilizada  
"SOU DEMAIS"

Depois de a colocar na cama a Madame Pomfrey me expulsou da ala hospitalar e foi consultar o meu Lírio. E fiquei esperando do lado de fora. Espero que não demore muito.

_**Pov. Lílian Evans **_

Depois de receber uma bronca da Madame Pomfrey por estar me alimentando mal, principalmente no meu estado atual "ELA ADORA LEMBRAR DISSO". Alguém finalmente me explicou todo esse pesadelo

- Então senhorita Evans, a poção fará você ter uma pseudo gravidez. Ela é mais rápida que uma normal, no qual um mês de gestação comum passará em 15 dias. Porém todos os sintomas serão mais fortes, ou seja, muito enjôos, fome, desejos, dores do parto – DORES DO PARTO? ELA SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO – Na primeira semana de janeiro nascerá. Seu filho ou filha será uma espécie de boneco muito real, que vai crescer em uma velocidade maior. Todo mês será correspondente a um ano. No fim do ano letivo, o trabalho e o efeito da porção se encerrados, e todos os sentimentos que criar pela "criança" também serão terminados. Alguma duvida?

"Onde eu posso me matar?"

Essa era a verdadeira resposta que eu queria dar, mas apenas balancei a cabeça. Meus olhos ardiam, as lagrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Eu ainda não acredito nisso. Eu? Grávida. Vou ter um bebê. Tudo bem, que não é real, mas não era isso que eu sentia, meu corpo estava mudando. QUE MERDA.

O professor não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Me força a ser mãe de um boneco muito real, segundo a Madame Pomfrey.

Quando fui liberada da ala hospitalar, encontrei o Potter. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu fiquei feliz em ver o maroto. E abracei.

- Lily?

Ele estava em choque pela minha ação, para falar a verdade eu também. Mas logo, ele correspondeu o abraço, e como um passe de mágica me senti segura.

" Eu só posso estar ficando louca . Ele é o Potter, irresponsável, arrogante, idiota, imaturo, egocêntrico e com brancos fortes e musculosos, pelo jeito que dá para perceber com um senhor tanquinho. AH ESTOU DEFINITIVAMENTE LOUCA"

Quando me acalmei, larguei o Potter. Tudo bem, eu confesso, eu não queria ter largado. Mas eu tinha problemas a resolver, como contar ao maroto que ele vai ser pai.

"Que DROGA! Como eu vou contar algo que nem acredito?"

_**Pov. James Potter**_**  
**  
Estava realmente preocupado com a ruivinha. O abraço pareceu tão certo, como se ela tivesse sido feito para estar ali, feita para mim, um escanche perfeito. Quando ela se separou, me senti vazio.

"Estranho"

Olhei mais uma vez aquelas esmeraldas que estavam me analisando, parecendo travar uma briga interna

- Potter eu descobri qual é o nosso trabalho de poções – ela sussurrou – vamos para algum lugar para que eu possa pensar em como te contar?

- Que tão, uma volta no lago? – "Diz sim, diz sim. Vou conseguir um quase encontro"

- Tudo bem – CONSEGUI – lá tem poucas pessoas para escutar

"Tenho um quase encontro com a ruiva, vou consegui meu desafio.  
DROGA. Lá vem merda, a Lily disse que descobriu o efeito da poção. Porque só ela? Isso é preconceito. Será que o professor esta se vingando de mim? Pela aquela vez que coloquei bomba de posta na cadeira dele ou por ter jogado um tal de pó de mico nas roupas no início do ano, ainda tem também aquelas vezes com os marotos.  
Ferrei-me"

_No lago.._

Já era a segunda volta que nós dávamos e a Lily não falava nada. Como eu não sou um cervo muito paciente parei de andar e segurei o seu braço

- Então Lílian? O que você queria falar comigo? E sobre o trabalho? – abri um pequeno sorriso maroto - Ou era apenas uma desculpa para sair comigo? – agora eu abri meu melhor sorriso sedutor que deixava 99,9% das mulheres babando

- Claro Potter, isso é tudo um plano para te agarrar – debochou a Evans – Eu descobri sobre a droga do trabalho. Parabéns Potter você vai ser papai.

"Que merda é essa?"

_**Pov. Sirius Black **_

Depois de eu e a Lena decidirmos nome, time de futebol, possíveis pretendentes, dias da semana que iremos ficar como nosso afilhado. Porque é obvio que vai ser Homem.

Começamos a elaborar o plano de vingança para nosso amado professor Slughorn.  
O Rabicho queria atacar pela comida, como e mesmo que aquele ato falou. LEMBREI. "Vocês já perceberam o tamanho da barriga daquele professor? A melhor maneira de atacar um gordinho é pela comida" Tive que concorda com ele, isso seria uma ideia digna de Sirius Black participar.

Já Alice queria escrever cartas, para o diretor, o ministro, o profeta diário "Quanto mais publicidade melhor". É obvia que a ideia foi vetada. Até parece que eu vou deixar o mundo mágico saber que estou no corpo de uma mulher. Tudo bem que é mulher muito gostosa, mas continua sendo uma mulher.

"Merlin me livre, dessa humilhação"

Remo apesar de querer matar o professor, não deu nenhuma ideia e ainda por cima só iria participar se não fosse pego, não iria sacrificar seu distintivo ridículo de monitor – chefe.

"Com certeza a vergonha dos marotos, além de certinho e CDF, virou monitor chefe. E o fim. Não se preocupem minhas fãs, eu não morri quando eu descobri, porém pude ver a Luz me chamando"

Estava esperando meu companheiro de bagunça, o Pontas, chegar.  
"Que deve estar muito brabo em descobri que vai ser pai e ter que se tornar responsável"

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Não, não, definitivamente não. Acho que fiquei surdo. É isso. Fiquei surdo e não escutei direito.

- Lílian agora fala sério, qual é o trabalho de poções? – perguntei aflito

"Eu não posso ser pai, Merlin faz algo, eu viro um maroto comportado igual o aluado, para de azarar o Ranhoso, tudo bem eu sei que não vou parar, mas prometo tentar"

- Ta achando que eu perderia meu tempo precioso para contar uma mentira Potter? – berrou a ruiva

- Lily eu não acredito – ela esta começando a ficar vermelha isso nunca foi um bom sinal – É impossível. Merlin. Ruiva você tem alguma noção como e que se fazem os bebês? Precisa ter uma relação física entre um homem e uma mulher, daí o homem coloca ..

- É obvio que eu sei seu Idiota – cortou o meu lírio que estava muito vermelha – Mas isso é efeito de poção. Se calasse a boca e me deixa explicar

- Que saber Evans? Se isso for verdade o problema é todo seu. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

E deixei a ruiva em choque para trás e corri. Eu não queria ter falado aquelas coisas, mas eu não estou pronto para ser pai, não quero ser e se eu não quero, não irei ser.

"Cadê o Ranhoso quando eu preciso extravasar?"

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Estava entrando num estado profundo de tédio. Quando um raio vermelho passou correndo e agarrou o Six.

- Lena, eu odeio o retardado do Potter – disse à ruiva que chamava o Sirius de Lena.

"Ela bebeu e esqueceu que estamos trocado de corpos?"

- Lily que vergonha nem se lembra do drama da amiga? Eu sou a Lena – debochei da cara dela, um fato quase impossível, porque a Lílian geralmente não erra.

Mas quando vi o estado da minha melhor amiga fiquei preocupada. Os olhos estavam inchados, as lagrimas pareciam já pertence aquele rosto como rio e sem tirar a pálida

– o que aconteceu com você? Foi algum idiota sonsariano?- exclamei com raiva

- Se for isso Lena, pode deixar que o mato o FDP – exclamou o Six, com uma cara assassina.

Então a ruiva começou a explicar desde a enfermaria até a conversa no lago com o Potter. O Sirius logo saiu atrás do amigo e eu a levei para o dormitório masculino, já que não podia entrar mais no feminino. Prometendo que ia matar o maroto de óculos.

" Quem ele pensa que é ? Para deixar a minha amiga grávida e não querer assumir? "

_**Pov. Remo Lupin**_

Amanhã vai ser lua cheia novamente, teria que contar tudo para Alice sobre isso. Não tinha escolha. Ela vai querer desistir do trabalho e lá se foram meus pontos extras.

- Lupin? O professor Dumbledore esta chamando você e a Fins na sua sala – disse o monitor da Lufa-lufa – ele gosta de sapos de chocolate

- Ele gosta de sapos de chocolate? – perguntou a morena confusa

Eu apenas a ignorei e rumei à diretoria. Falei a senha (sapo de chocolates) e a Lice comentou:

- Custava explicar? Não era tão difícil assim

- Concordo senhorita. Sentem – o diretor apontou as duas cadeiras a sua frente e nós nos sentamos – Eu vou direto ao assunto – ele deu sorriso bondoso "lá vem problema" – Amanhã é lua cheia, estou certo que os dois aceitam seguir algumas normas de segurança

Eu concordei com a cabeça e finalmente a ficha caiu. Alice sabe que eu sou um monstro? Deve ter ficado na minha cara meu espanto porque ela comentou:

- Eu sei desde o 5° ano, eu escutei o Snape contar para a Lily

- A Lílian sabe também? – exclamei surpreso. A ruiva era a minha melhor amiga e nunca sentiu nojo de mim, na verdade ela sempre me ajudava.

- Desde 3° ano ela desconfiava, mas só teve certeza no 5° por causa do Snape. E antes que pergunte nem eu e muito menos ela sentimos nojo, desprezo, ou medo de você, lobinho.

Eu passei o resto da reunião com diretor pasmo. Em quanto ele explicava que as correntes sumiriam ás 6h da noite e voltariam no outro dia de manhã. Com isso a Alice teria que me busca todo dia na ala hospitalar.

Quando finalmente fomos liberados, eu tive que perguntar para essa menina se ela tinha algum problema. Ninguém ficaria a vontade de ser acorrentado com um monstro.

- Eu não acho você um monstro, e sim lobo bem bonzinho – disse ela sorrindo – mas caso você fosse um monstro e tenho até medo do que os sonsarianos seriam.

E começamos a rir.

_**Pov. Pedro Pettigrew**_**  
**  
- Então Rabicho, vai estar com o Lord das Trevas ou contra nós? – exclamou um fiel servo do Lord

- Com, com o o L-lord das Trevas

Minhas pernas tremiam, meu coração quase saia pela boca. Mas eu queria o poder, alguém forte para defender e mostrar para os marotos que eu sim melhor que eles, não apenas sua sombra.

- Ótimo Rabicho, a próxima reunião você provará sua lealdade. Nós encontremos na Floresta negra daqui um mês e traga informações úteis.

_**Pov. James Potter**_**  
**  
Esse era 14° sonsariano que eu azarava e a minha cabeça ainda fervia.

"Eu pai? Isso só pode estar muito errado, daqui a pouco o inferno congela, os elfos domésticos ficam livres, Snape vira lindo e maroto".

Já sei, como azarar os outros não deu certo, vou atrás de alguma garota gostosa para me distrair.

_15 minutos depois..._

DESISTO. Cadê as meninas lindas desse colégio? Sumiram, evaporam, fugiram. Tem que ter sobrando uma, a ruiva de olhos verde é uma bem gostosa "ESQUEÇE A LILY, JAMES". Vou achar outra garota.

Droga lá vem o cão sarnento me incomodar.

_**Pov. Sirius Black **_**  
**  
- Pontas o que estas fazendo aqui sentado o meio do corredor? – perguntei. Meu companheiro de marotice estava me encarado desesperado.

"NÃO ME AGARRA, POR FAVOR"

- Almofadinhas a onde estão as mulheres gostosas desse colégio?

Eu comecei a rir. Dali onde estávamos podíamos observa varias gostosas. Mas o Pontas, sendo um maroto, nunca ficamos com as ex-s. Porém ainda sobram umas 2 gatas (que nenhum de nós ficou. COMO ISSO ACONTECEU?)

- Qual o problema com aquelas – apontei para as duas loiras, com curvas definidas, um de olhos azuis e a outra cor de mel. Ou seja, lindas.

"Vou falar com elas"

- Normais Almofadinhas, normais – comentou, revirando os olhos

- NORMAIS? – eu ri – Tubo bem se você não quer, tem quem quero – apontei para mim.

E sai correndo até as belas damas loiras. Escutei o Pontas me chamando, mas estava quase lá e não ia dividir aquelas beldades.

- Olá gatinhas – dei o melhor sorriso – e ai? O que acham de dar uma volta com o papai aqui? Vou fazer todos os seus sonhos se tornarem realidades – beijei na mão da loira da direita e me virei para a da esquerda – seus olhos são lindos. Adoraria me afundar neles.

Rá agora eu vou conseguir sair com as duas gostosas. Coitadas ainda estão em estado de choque por saírem comigo, Sirius Lindo Black. Vou levar elas para dar um passeio num armário de vassouras.

- Olá garotas – falou um ofegante Pontas "Ele que não tente roubar nenhuma delas, já estou imaginando nós três no armário sem roupas HUUM" – Lena, tudo bem. Ganhasse a aposta

"APOSTA? Que aposta? Meu amigo enlouqueceu. Espera, Lena? PQP. Eu sou a Lena. MERDA"

- Eu disse que ia ganhar James – me virei para as meninas que estavam ainda pasmas – desculpa, mas aposta e aposta. Vamos?

Saímos correndo de lá. "Se a Lena me descobre sou maroto morto"

- Almofadinhas essa foi por pouco, será que elas acreditaram nessa de aposta – concordei com a cabeça – Sem duvidas foi a cena mais estranha que eu já vi.

O idiota começou a rir. Mas eu não ia deixar barato.

- Como vai o novo papai? – perguntei ao retardado, ainda estava querendo o matar pelo o que ele falou para ruivinha

- Cala boca Almofadinhas. Isso é problema dela, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Eu dei o melhor soco que esse corpo poderia fornecer nesse idiota. A ruiva baixinha é a minha irmãzinha caçula desde o fim do 5° ano. Ele não pode falar assim dela.

**Flashback**

Estava voltando do encontro com a minha prima Bellatrix, um encontro bem quente dentro de umas salas vazias do 3° andar. Porém esse foi o ultimo, a Bella iria se torna uma comensal da morte e eu não. Recusei a proposta no ano passado e mandei aquele idiota tomar aonde o sol não toca. Sabe o que o cara de cobra fez? RIU e comentou que apreciava a coragem, mas na próxima vez ele me matava. IDIOTA.

Quando entrei no salão comunal vi a ruiva do Pontas chorando. Eu odeio ver mulher chorando e acabei indo até a baixinha.

- Evans o que houve?

Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes – vivo que ficavam enorme com contraste vermelho feito pelas lagrimas. Ela me mostrou a língua e como eu não fui embora começou a falar:

- Não tem nada aqui que te interessa Black. Você não vai conseguir pontos com a Lena ficando aqui então levanta essa bunda daí e vai para aquilo que você chama de dormitório. E me deixa em paz. Se for chamar o trasgo do seu amigo, saiba que eu mato os dois.

Cara, eu amo essa ruiva. Eu ia provocá-la para ver berrando em plenos pulmões. Quando vi o profeta diário noturno aberto. Na manchete mostrava mais um ataque contra trouxas e a mãe da Evans foi uma das vitimas.

- Vem aqui Lílian

Eu abracei. Ela escondeu o rosto no meu peito, molhando a minha camiseta com sua lagrimas. Ficamos assim um bom tempo e acabei adotando a baixinha.

**Fim Flashback**

- Seu quatro olhos, o problema e seu também – quando ele ia responder dei outro soco

- Meu nariz Sirius, você o quebrou – sangue saia pelo nariz do maroto

- Bem feito, você vai ser pai. ASSUMA. Qual é a dificuldade? Você adora crianças e ama a ruiva, nem tente dizer ao contrario porque eu não vou acreditar

- Eu não sei Almofadinhas, parece que não caiu a ficha ainda. Não sei o que fazer, o que pensar ou sentir. Parece que vou explodir – comentou desesperado

- Imagine a ruiva, Pontas? Você só vai dar apoio, ela que vai ficar gorda, sentir dor, enjôo

- Estou sendo um Idiota, né? – ainda bem que ele sabe – cadê a Lily? Vou pedir desculpa

Antes deu responder ele saiu correndo, mas eu berrei a tempo

- Leva flores

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

A Lily finalmente dormiu. Eu descia para esperar os marotos e a Lice, quando uma guria apareceu para falar comigo

- Six, meu amor, vamos dar uma volta lá no 3° andar? – exclamou a vaca.

- Não obrigado

- Sabe Six, lá tem umas salas vazias – UI QUE NOJO – Eu estava pensando em levar uns brinquedinhos juntos – de dentro da mochila ela tirou uma algema vermelha com plumas e um chicote preto – Vem Six, larga a mocreia da Mckinnon e vamos nós diverti horrores – começou a beijar meu pescoço SOCORRO - eu vou fazer você ofegar – ela mordeu a minha orelha, eu comecei a empurrar, mas a vagabunda, sentou no meu colo e me prendeu as minhas mãos naquela algema MERDA – pedir por mais

Ela tentou me beijar, mas graças ao quadribol, o corpo perfeito do Sirius, que eu obvio já me aproveitei, era bem forte e conseguir fugir dali. E a doida começou a correr atrás de mim.

" SOS "

_**Pov. Alice Fins**_

Eu e Remo estávamos entrando na torre e vimos a Lena usando uma algema de SexyShop, cheia de marcas de batom vermelho pelo corpo, a camisa estava toda destruída faltando alguns pedaços, deixando a barriga linda do Six de fora. Sendo perseguida por uma garota de mini saia preta e um espartilho vermelho berrando:

"SIX VEM AQUI MEU AMOR."

- Sirius, o que é isso? – perguntei.

A Lena me olhou com alivio nos olhos e veio se esconder atrás de mim. Segurei a vontade de rir e comentei

– Sabe Six, a Lena não vai gostar disso

- Vamos subir que eu te conto tudo lá em cima. Tchau garota doida.

E subiu para os dormitórios. Remo proibiu de a guria subir atrás. E eu cai na gargalhada.

_**Pov. James Potter **_**  
**  
Quando eu entrei no nosso dormitório, encontrei os acorrentados conversando com a Lena e minha ruivinha dormindo na minha cama com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Meu coração perdeu uma batida, ela estava tão linda.

"Deu James Potter estas louco? Desde quando você fica babando alguém dormindo? NUNCA"

- O que estas fazendo aqui seu trasgo? – exclamou a Lena querendo me matar com os olhos.

- Além de esse ser meu quarto? – debochei – Eu vim para pedir desculpa para a Lílian

Fui até o lado da cama e deixei ali uma carta e buque de Lírios

- Agora pode deixar que eu vá sair dar uma volta.

E deixei o quarto e fui atrás de uma erva especial.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_  
Quando acordei, estava sozinha no quarto e um pouco enjoada, mas nada de muito forte. Ao meu lado se encontrava um buque lindo de lírios brancos e uma carta para mim

_" Minha ruivinha, _

___Antes que reclame dos pronomes possessivos, eu quero pedir desculpas. Desculpa por hoje mais cedo. Eu falei da boca para fora, eu sei que não é uma explicação, mas eu me senti preso. E como sou um maroto, não gosto de ser forçado a fazer nada._

___Eu sei sou um idiota, trasgo, retardado, egocêntrico. _

___Mas me acalmei e pensei – isso não é difícil caso esteja pensando nisso. Até que a ideia é legal. Ser pai. Ter mini eu ou mini você._

___Sei que e meio tarde, mas se precisar de qualquer coisa, em qualquer horário pode me chamar Você não vai estar sozinha nunca_

___Desculpa __  
__J.P"_

Mal acabei de ler a carta e o maroto entrou no quarto

- Oi, que bom que acordasse. Já ia chamar madame Pomfrey , mas a Alice disse que é normal – acho que ainda estou dormindo desde quando o Potter é educado e preocupado? – Eu trouxe uma erva para você

- E-erva? – DROGA, minha voz saiu tremida e baixa. Ele não ia tentar me drogar, ia? O Potter abriu um belo sorriso maroto, que fez meu estomago encher de borboletas "Isso são os hormônios da gravidez, apenas isso"

- Sim, é uma erva que ajuda no enjôo. Só que eu não consegui muita, mas deve dar para uns 11 dias – o sorriso lindo sofreu uma falha e sumiu - Então Lily me perdoa? – concordei e ele continuo mais animado – E que tal uma trégua?

Eu apenas acenei, peguei a erva e fui fazer o Chá. Mas antes de sair virei para trás e comentei:

- Ultima chance Potter, e obrigada pela erva

Esse deu um sorriso e quando percebi estava sorrindo também. Estranho.

Fim do Capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4 Vinganças, experiência, confusões e muita festa**  
**  
**_**Pov. 3° pessoa**_

Passou uma semana desde a trégua entre a Lilian e James, e com isso os dias se passaram tranquilamente. Os marotos tramavam o seu plano de vingança contra o professor H. Slughorn com ajuda das meninas, incluindo a ruivinha.

A Lily tomava todos os dias de manhã o chá e passava as horas sem enjôos desconfortáveis. James se tornou um maroto super atencioso com a garota, não deixava levar peso, se estressar, ficar sem comer.

Lena não andava mais sozinha com medo de se agarrada em algum corredor. Com passar dos dias o Sirius ficava mais irritado, azarando qualquer pessoa que se atravessa sua frente, andava tão estressado pela falta de uma companhia feminina que passava as horas criando ideias de vinganças, dando uma de cupido com James e a Lily, tentando convencer a Lena fazer com ele uma experiência com seus novos corpos.

Remo passou uma semana cansativa de Lua cheia, sendo seguido pelos marotos que o acompanharam as escondidas. Mesmo o Sirius estando no corpo de outra ainda conseguia ser um animago. Alice dormia no seu dormitório durante essa semana e madrugava na enfermaria para pegar o lobinho.

Rabicho como sempre estava sumido.

_**Pov. James Potter – salão principal**_

Hoje ia ser o grande dia. Começaria nossa vingança contra o diretor da Sonserina, teria que furta mais erva para Lily e pensar em alguma fantasia para a festa de halloween.

- Então todo mundo pronto para começar o plano? – perguntei e quando todos concordaram com a cabeça – Se vemos mais tarde então BOA SORTE

Todos se levantaram para fazer sua parte do nosso belíssimo plano, enquanto eu segurei a mão do meu Lírio

- Toma cuidado, não faça nada que não possa fazer, ok?

- Potter eu não estou doente – ela revirou os olhos. Ela ficava tão bonita brabinha.

A ruiva sai atrás do resto do grupo e fiquei sorrindo igual a um idiota.

"O que será que está acontecendo comigo?"

_**Pov. Pedro Pettigrew**_

Entrar na cozinha foi extremamente fácil.

Logo achei o elfo que servia o professor de porções e lhe entreguei um vidro contendo uma porção feita pela Evans para misturar com a bebida, dizendo que o seu senhor iria ficar muito feliz.

Demorei uns 30 minutos para convencer, mas no fim deu tudo certo.

"Otario"

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

Minha parte no plano era a mais simples dentre os outros. Sabia que tinha dedo do Potter nisso, mas não podia reclamar e eu até gostei. Já estava na 4 semana após a porção, o que vale o fim do segundo mês de gestação e a erva também havia acabado e meu estomago já estava embrulhado.

Cheguei a frente da sala do professor sonsariano e o chamei

- Lily querida, o que estas fazendo aqui?

Senti o Sirius entrando com a capa de invisibilidade do Potter para dentro do quarto do professor.

Agora era só enrolar e esperar o sinal.

_**Pov. Alice Fins**_

Eu e o Remo estávamos na ala hospitalar, fazendo nossa parte do plano.

Enquanto apresentava um novo projeto de vida saudáveis para os professores. Contendo dietas rigorosas, exercícios físicos, sem vícios como cigarro e bebidas alcoólicas.

O Lobinho trocava os frascos de poções por outros nada bom.

"Essa vai ser a vingança perfeita"

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_**  
**  
Depois de concluir minha parte da vingança dentro do quarto do professor. Fui salvar a ruiva, que não sabia como enrolar mais aquele trasgo e saímos de lá.

- Deu tudo certo Sirius?

Eu apenas pisquei o olho e continuamos nosso caminho.

"Acho que estou começando a ter pena do professor – NUNCA"

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Eu e o James já havíamos preparado todas as armadilhas para o plano e fomos para a aula de porções. Lá encontramos o resto da nossa equipe e os outros alunos.

Quando o professor chegar, a festa vai estar completa.

**Pov. 3 pessoa**

Horário Slughorn estava atrasado para aula do 7° ano da Grifinória. Quando ultrapassando o limite da porta o pior dia da sua vida começou.

Algo com textura mole despencou do teto atingindo em cheio o pobre professor. Parecia ser uma tinta multicor e cada espaço que tocava a pele ardia e recebia uma coloração diferente.

Os alunos começaram a rir. No meio da barriga do professor apareceu uma frase "A vingança é um prato que se come com muito prazer"

- Espere ele tentar tirar a tinta – exclamou o maroto de cabelos arrepiados

Foi exatamente o que ele fez. Além de ser arco-íris humano com uma frase na barriga, a tinta começou a brilhar e piscar. Causando ataque de risos na sala. As cores pareciam ser vírus dentro de poucos minutos se espalhou por todo o corpo trazendo um grande desconforto físico ao corpo do senhor.

O professor tentou sair da sala, porém antes de conseguir as suas roupas se transfiguraram em um biquíni preto feminino.

- Quanto mais ele tentar tirar menor vai ficar e até comece a aperta, porque só sai daqui 3 dias – comentou maroto do corpo feminino

Os alunos foram dispensados e poderão ver o professor correndo pelos corredores no caminho para enfermaria

- Vamos assistir de camarote? – exclamou o maroto loiro

O ultimo maroto conduziu todos os alunos presentes por uma passagem secreta que chegariam antes do professor à área hospital

E a vingança está apenas começando.

_Na enfermaria.._

Devido às armadilhas implantadas pelo caminho da sala até ala hospitalar. O professor, ou que resto dele, possuía atualmente mais umas características como penas coladas nos membros superiores piscando, na cabeça se encontrava uma juba de leão verde, os pés transfigurados em cascos de bode, as pernas estavam grudadas obrigando o pular. Além de um rabo rosa e apenas um olho roxo.

Os alunos de todo colégio já estavam sabendo da vingança e muitos se encontravam aguardam a saída do professor pela porta da enfermaria.

- Trocasse as poções, Aluado? – perguntou o Rabicho

- Sim, agora depois de ele vomitar, desmaiar, ter dores pelo corpo inteiro. O laxante deve estar para fazer efeito e as espinhas falantes devem estar nascendo – exclamou feliz

Depois de uma hora o professor saiu com o mesmo biquíni e com as espinhas gigantes que berravam " UII QUE GORDO" " PARECE UM ARCO ÍRIS" "GAY GAY" "FEIO"

Fazendo todos os presentes caírem na gargalhada.

_No outro dia – salão principal_  
  
Alice Fins vinha caminhando calmamente e com sorriso gigante acompanhada pelo maroto monitor que possuía uma cara muito marota. Sentaram aos lados dos companheiros de vingança e Lice começou a relatar as novidades

- Madame Pomfrey colocou os professores em regime hoje de manhã. O único que viu problema foi nosso querido professor Horácio que vai ter que ficar sem seu Hidromel, faisão e ter começar as caminhar todo dia. Ontem, um elfo doméstico serviu uma bebida ao dito professor que lhe deu uma insônia que deve demorar uns 4 dias para passar, certo Lily? – a ruiva concordou e o resto aguardava a conclusão das noticias segurando a vontade de cair na gargalhada - Ele também percebeu que todas suas roupas são rosa ou vestidos de jeca. E fomos liberados para comprar nossas fantasias para hoje à noite.

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Estamos na loja há quase meia hora e ninguém além dos acorrentados acharam uma fantasia. O vô do grupo, Pedro, ia de velho mesmo "SEM GRAÇA" e ficou no castelo comendo.

- Sirius nem ouse pega essa roupa de prostituta para usar. – Berrei deixando o maroto chateado. "Problema dele"

Comecei andar para o fundo da loja e finalmente achei uma fantasia

- ALELUIA MERLIN – fiquei de joelhos olhando para o teto – É isso vou de GAY

- De jeito nenhum Mckinnon – berrou o idiota do meu par – vais com fantasia de macho. Você vetou a minha fantasia perfeita – Obvio deixaria meu corpo quase nu – Que tal eu escolha uma para você e você para mim?

- Ótimo, vem Lily vamos achar as melhores fantasias desse lugar

3 horas depois, conseguimos achar a roupa perfeita.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Eu estava Forever alone andando pelo castelo. Para que alguém NORMAL precisa de TRÊS horas para se arrumar?

O Sirius por estar no corpo de uma mulher foi convocado pela Lena e o Remo também acabou detido por causa da Lice, e o Rabicho quando precisamos dele desaparece.

Então aqui estou eu, andando sem rumo pelo colégio, quando eu vi. Era umas dez pessoas de capa negra entrando na floresta proibida.

Comecei a sorrir, tinha achado a minha diversão pelas próximas horas. E tratei de os seguir.

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

- Lena para que eu tenho que me arrumar tão cedo?

A doida começou a cortar nos dedos o que eu tinha que fazer

- Tomar banho, pintar as unhas, fazer cabelo, maquiagem, se arrumar. Para falar a verdade estamos atrasados – Eu disse LOUCA – Vai tomar banho agora Black que eu estou mandando. E lava direito o meu cabelo, ele está horrível.

Foi quando a lâmpada acendeu na minha cabeça. Eu sei que ela vive de férias, mas hoje ela quis fazer uma hora extra. E com certeza estava com uma cara de safado.

- Sabe Lena, e muito cabelo, muita coisa para colocar nele. Por que você não lava? – DIZ SIM – Não tem nada aqui – apontei para o meu novo corpo – que você já não viu

- Não sei não Six

Eu não ia perde essa chance, comecei a me aproximar e acabei sussurrando no seu ouvido

- Vamos Lena, e só um banho – Bom eu espero que não – você quer que seu corpo esteja perfeito não?

Eu a vi concordando. E pude perceber que ela estava ficando arrepiada com os meus sussurros. Isso me encheu de vaidade. Para falar a verdade eu também estava me arrepiado. E como se os nossos corpos correspondessem um ao outro, atraídos como o imã. Como se a minha alma fosse o pólo positivo e a Lena negativo. Eu a queria.

**Cenas fortes NC**

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

(Aviso : Eu não vou ficar comentando corpo da Lena, mas é o Sirius, e apenas o Almofadinhas. E vice e versa)

Eu estava lavando os cabelos do Sirius, com meu shampoo preferido. Era muito estranho olha o meu corpo nu sabendo que aquele é o Six, porque para mim não era meu corpo. Eu me senti atraída por ele queria tocar, beijar, senti aquela pele com a minha.

"Eu acho que os hormônios masculinos desse corpo estão trabalhando ou eu posso estar louca"

Havia uma pressão entre a minha virilha que chegava doer. O cachorro da minha dupla também reparou a elevação e para o bem do meu ego pode ver que ele também era afetado, os bicos dos seios estavam duros e empenados. Eu queria tocar-los.

- Sabe Lena, acho que esta na hora da nossa experiência acontece – sua voz saiu baixa e seus olhos brilhavam.

Antes de formular alguma resposta, fui beijada. E sem duvidas foi o beijos mais estranho e prazeroso que eu já tive. A sua língua vasculhava cada canto da minha, suas mãos corriam pelo meu corpo e não pude evitar correr as minhas por ele.  
Hormônios, desejos estava à flor da pele, entrando todos em ação. Eu parecia um homem, pelo menos tinhas os mesmos desejos de um, queria tocar, beijar, lamber aquele feminino a minha frente.

Minhas mãos antes estavam circulando pelo seu corpo, estacionei uma em sua cintura e o trouxe mais pra perto grudando nossos corpos. A água fria do chuveiro escorregava pelos nossos corpos, e mesmo assim a temperatura aumentava. Suas mãos já haviam livrado da minha camiseta e seus lábios percorriam cada pedaço do meu peito, quanto mais próximo chegava à parte inferior do abdômen mais gemidos escapavam dos meus lábios. Aquela parte necessitava de seu toque, da liberdade que não podia ter dentro daquela peça de roupa, se engolida por ele.

Isso tudo estava me enlouquecendo.

- Sirius – ofegei seu nome

_**Pov. Sirius Black **_

- Eu vou fazer você ver estrelas

As minhas mãos corriam pela suas costas. Seus lábios beijavam, mordiam a curva do meu pescoço. Não entendo porque desejava o meu próprio corpo, porque obvio que eu não sou gay. Mas isso era mais que desejo físico, eu sempre a desejei, não importa como. Eu a queria.

Os seus lábios faziam uma trilha de calor pelo meu corpo me fazendo tremer e suspirar, pedindo mais. Eu necessitava de algo mais intimo

- Lena, me toque

E foi o que ela fez. Seus lábios foram descendo até beijarem a curva dos meios seios e se desviarem para o lado esquerdo mordiscando, beijando, lambendo, chupando. Sua mão saiu da minha cintura e foi brincar com o mamilo do direito, me fazendoeu gemer alto.

Eu não sou o tipo passional e livrei-a das ultimas peças de roupas colocando as minhas mãos no seu membro duro, criando um ritmo que a estava enlouquecendo.

- Sirius eu preciso agora

Beijei-a de forma lenta e sensual. Aos poucos o beijo se tornou puro desejo. Ela começou a me penetrar com calma, mas eu precisava de mais eu puxei ela mais perto e com força, gemidos desprendiam da minha garganta.

Foi à coisa mais estranha e prazerosa que eu já senti. Ela dentro de mim, num ritmo acerado, gemidos, entrelaçados, pele com pele.

Chegamos juntos ao ápice. Meu corpo tremia de prazer. Eu consegui ver estrelas.

**Fim da Cena Hot**

_**Pov. Pedro Pettigrew**_**  
**  
Quando chegamos numa área plana da Floresta proibida, começamos o treinamento. Seguir o Lord das Trevas não era fácil, além de provar sua lealdade tínhamos que mostrar conhecimento sobre arte das trevas. Maldições, encantamentos, feitiços.

Devida ser uns 7 novatos além de mim. Todos usando capa preta e mascara prata.  
A nossa frente estavam 3 garotinhos nascidos trouxas, chorando. Os comensais responsáveis pelo nosso grupo de ensino apenas sorriam. Até que um deles nós mandou fazer os prisioneiros implorarem pela morte.

"E AGORA?"

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Não foi difícil seguir aquele grupo. Eles não se importavam em ser discretos. Na orla da floresta se encontrava um grupo 10 pessoas que usavam trajem de comensais da morte e 3 garotos sendo brutamente torturados. Eu tinha que os tirar dali. Peguei meu espelho de duas faces e comecei chamar o Almofadinhas

- Pontas? – No espelho apareceu o Aluado preocupado – o que foi?

- Cadê o Sirius? Temos uma festa privada para invadirmos – falei com sorriso maroto no rosto.

Minutos depois... Transformei-me em cervo e fiquei os observado.

_**Pov. Remo Lupin**_**  
**  
Quando entramos na floresta proibida começamos a procurar pelo Pontas e acabar com a festa dos comensais. Não foi muito difícil os encontrar tinha cervo gigante nos esperando em seus olhos castanhos esverdeados demonstrava desaprovação. Logo cervo sumiu entre as arvores e apareceu o James. Que não parecia muito feliz.

- O que estas fazendo aqui Lily? – exclamou furioso o maroto moreno "Agora eu entendi. A Grávida." – Entra agora nessa escola Li. Aluado – ele virou para mim seus olhos queimavam de raiva – o que você tem na cabeça?

Antes deu formula uma resposta a ruiva já saiu dizendo furiosa

- Cala boca Potter. Eu quero ajudar e vou ajudar. Primeiro você não é meu pai para mandar em mim, segundo reveja o tom que falas comigo porque eu não sou nada sua, terceiro eu estou indo, quem vem comigo?

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI EVANS, VOLTA AGORA - berrou o garoto de cabelos arrepiados

- FICA QUIETO POTTER EU VOU SIM, EU NÃO ESTOU DOENTE

- Tudo bem Lílian vai, mas você fica atrás de mim, se eu mandar corre você corre, certo? – a ruiva concordou – Vamos. Cadê os dois trocados e o rato do Pedro?

- Os dois trocados estão a horas no banheiro. Acho que vamos ter que enterrar o corpo de um deles. E o Rabicho não o vejo desde o café, deve estar comendo para variar – comentei

_**Pov. James Potter**_****

Eu queria matar o Aluado por te trago a Lily teimosa. Ela não podia participar, mas eu conheço a peça e é pior que eu, quando coloca algo na cabeça não tira nem com tortura, melhor ela ir com nós que tentar ir escondida. Porém qual é o problema dela ficar quietinha esperando por nós? Ela está grávida de um filho meu não devia passar por situação dessas.

Coloquei-me na sua frente e graça a Merlin ela não contestou.

As três crianças estavam berrando a plenos pulmões enquanto o FDP do comensal explicava sobre as melhores maneiras de usar um "Crucio". O Remo e a Lice ficaram responsável por estuporar os alunos do mal, eu ficaria com os professores das trevas e a Lily tirava os garotos dali.

"Espero que tudo corra bem"

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

Começamos a mandar vários "Estupefaça" nos comensais. Fazendo um a um cair e a briga começar. Corri até onde estavam as crianças, alguns daqueles desgraçados tentaram me deter, mas estava preparada lançava todas as azarações que eu conhecia e logo alguns dos meus amigos terminavam com eles.

Os pobres garotinhos nem conseguiam manter os olhos abertos por muito tempo, lancei "Locomotor" fazendo flutuarem e seguir o movimento da minha varinha. Tirando-os do fogo cruzado.

Depois de deixar os pobrezinhos num canto afastado fui ajudar meus amigos, mas antes de chegar lá pude ver um rato cinza escapando da batalha

"Que estranho ratos não andam pela floresta"

Quando cheguei para ajudar, os comensais começaram a fugir levados os desacordados e os feridos, começamos segui-los, porém uma parede de fogo nós impediu. Tentamos de todas as formas sumir com o fogo mais era impossível.

Remo tinha um corte profundo no rosto, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e com vários arranhões nos braços. Alice mancava da perna direita, mas parecia bem melhor que os garotos, sem duvidas a sua dupla a protegeu da maior parte da batalha. Por ultimo analisei o Potter, ele estava sangrando na perna, tinha vários arranhões no rosto e no corpo, parecia ter quebrado o braço esquerdo. Mas mesmo assim vinha correndo em minha direção com cara de preocupado

- Lily, tudo bem? Não se machucasse? Acho melhor te levar a ala hospitalar. Vem

Eu não posso deixar de escapar um sorriso pelos meus lábios. Eu estava apenas com alguns arranhões nada comparado ao maroto, mas ele estava preocupado comigo.

"Realmente o Potter mudou, virou super protetor. Ou será apenas mais um de seus planos idiotas?"

_**Pov.3 pessoa**_**  
**  
O grupo de amigos ficou detido um bom tempo na enfermaria cuidados dos seus machucados, ganhando bronca da enfermeira, exames da parte da ruiva, e explicações do acontecido para o diretor. Quando foram liberados estava quase na hora da festa de halloween.

Rabicho na hora que viu a invasão durante o treinamento se transformou em um rato e correu para torre, permanecendo lá um bom tempo acalmando os seus batimentos cardíacos. "Se os marotos me pegam, eu estou ferrado"

Marlene e Sirius após do inocente banho, já estavam devidamente arrumados esperando os de mais, no dormitório e obvio aproveitando os últimos momentos sozinhos.

_Salão comunal _

- Porque mulheres demoram tanto? – exclamou o maroto de óculos. Ele tentava entender a demora, mas não conseguia, porém apreciava muito o resultado.

- Eu finalmente descobri – exclamou o maroto que atualmente era uma mulher – Elas demoram ANOS para escolher uma roupa, fazer maquiagem, tomar banho, arrumar o cabelo e mais um bando de coisas inúteis – dando um sorriso maroto – mas elas ficam divinas – completou e outro maroto concordou.

Os dois amigos eram os únicos no salão comunal, os de mais já aviam decido ou estavam atrasados. James usava uma fantasia de pirata – uma calça marrom desbotada larga, botas cano alto, um blusa branca aberta no peito com um colete e casaco preto por cima, um chapéu típico, cheio de acessórios e um cabelo com feitiço para ficar na altura dos ombros. Sirius usava uma de diabinha, era um vestido vermelho colado ao corpo bem curto e com um belo decote, uma mini capa também vermelha e a meio arrastão da mesma cor. Além dos chifres e o garfo.

- Te achei Black eu tenho que retocar essa maquiagem – exclamou a sua dupla de porções, que usava uma tanguinha marrom e nada mais numa fantasia típica de Tarzan – E você James vai lá mandar o Pedro descer ele só esta atrapalhando.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Quando estava quase entrando no quarto o Rabicho fantasia de velho (com um terno azul escuro) estava saindo correndo deste.

- Eu se fosse você Pontas, não entrava ai. As meninas vão te matar, o Aluado esta usando até uma venda nos olhos – exclamou indignado

Eu como sou um poço de obediência entrei no quarto e literalmente babei. A Lílian estava apenas de roupas intimas preta que faziam um belo contraste com sua pele branquinho. Seu corpo era perfeito, tinha curvas do tamanho ideal e era simplesmente maravilhosa de se olhar.

A minha mente nebulou, cada parte do meu corpo gritava por ela. Os cabelos ruivos dançavam pareciam tão macios, eu queria tocá-los. Meus pés começaram a andar por conta própria chegando mais perto daquela mulher.

Até que o berro da Alice me tirou do meu transe.

Ela também estava de roupas intimas que também era muito bonita, mas nada que chegava um décimo da minha ruivinha. Depois daquela cena nenhuma mulher vai ser mais bela que ela.

- Ah – eu acho que ainda estou babando – esta na hora da festa – eu falei sem conseguir desprender o olho do corpo do meu lírio, que corria para dentro do banheiro.

- SAI AGORA POTTER – berraram as duas juntas, enquanto o Aluado vendado ficava rindo de mim.

"Qual é? Ele não viu, GRAÇAS A MERLIN, a Lily daquele jeito e por isso esta achando graça"

E sai com sorriso bobo de dentro do quarto.

_Meia hora depois_

Eu continuava revendo a imagem do meu lírio na minha mente e sorrindo igual um idiota seguindo o Almofadinhas.

Mas foi obrigado a sair dos meu pensamento quando as meninas e o aluado desciam as escadas. Alice como ser muito criativo usava uma roupa versão sexy da Alice no país das maravilhas, um vestidinho azul, com detalhes em branco, meias que iam até a metade das suas coxas amaradas pelo laço preto e sandálias de salto. Remo estava se achando, usava roupa de príncipe uma blusa e calça marrom, botas, capa e chapéu vermelho. E por ultimo e mais GATA IMPOSSIVEL vinha a Lily de mulher gato "APOIADO APOIADO". Ela usava um top preto que valorizavam o busto, uma calça super apertada pelo meu pobre coração, a barriga lisa e perfeita estava amostra, além das luvas que iam até cotovelos, sapatos de salto, chicote "HUM" e uma mascara de gato.

"Acho que voltei a babar"

_**Pov. Sirius Black **_**  
**  
A festa estava mais parada que aula historia da magia. Um jantar comum. Comida excelente,varias fantasias muito boas de se olhar e muita conversa.

"Cadê a musica? Bebida alcoólica? Mulheres divinas me agarrando?"

- Pontas, o que achas de animar essa festa? – meus olhos estavam com certeza brilhando e pude perceber que os do James também.

- Só se for agora

Combinamos o que iríamos fazer, e logo aprontamos.

Apontei a minha varinha para mesa da sonserina fazendo todos os seus integrantes começarem a usar biquínis de oncinhas.

O Pontas colocou um tal de funk tocar e azarou algumas daquelas cobras (incluindo é obvio o Ranhoso) dançando em cima da mesa.

Salão principal caiu na gargalhada e a festa estava apenas começamos. Transfiguramos as bebidas em Wishy de Fogo, começamos guerra de comida, e trocamos por uma musica mais interessante.

Agora sim a festa começou.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 – ACONTECIMENTOS

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

Eu acordei no meio da noite com uma dor no abdomem e acabei me levantando para tomar água, talvez passe. Foi quando senti algo descendo por meio das minhas pernas.

"Que merda é essa? Acho que estou dormindo ainda"

Acabei desistindo da água e indo para o banheiro, deve ser vontade de fazer "xixi". Ainda não me acostumei com esse corpo.

Mas não era isso, eu estava sangrando "PQP, VOU MORRER, SOCORRO". Do meio das minhas atuais áreas intimas saia sangue, muito sangue. Como atualmente durmo no dormitório femino "AMO ISSO", corri para acorda a pimentinha.

- Lily, pimentinha, tomatinho, porra LILIAN EVANS estou morrendo aqui – Merlin como minha voz está saindo patética parece que estou chorando. Mas deixando claro, que sou homem e homem não chora, só acumula água nos olhos como agora. Totalmente normal, causado pelo sono, nada a ver com medo de morrer.

AEE A RUIVA ACORDOU

- O que foi Sirius? Eu quero dormi

Ela começou a fechar os olhos. D.R.O.G.A. Comecei a sacudir ela. Eu sei que grávidas devem dormi, descansar, mas qual é EU ESTOU SANGRANDO.

- Pimentinha é serio estou sangrando. ME AJUDA.

_**Pov. Lílian Evans **_

Eu andava mais cansado que o normal, já estava no equivalente há 4 meses, tive que começar alarga já minhas roupas "ESTOU GORDA". Mas voltando ao problema atual, eu ainda acordava e corria para banheiro devido o enjôo. Porém com as sacudidas do Sirius foi mesmo do lado da cama, depois peguei a varinha e limpei tudo.

O maroto me olhou com cara de nojo "A culpa foi dele"

- Qual é o motivo do escândalo?

- Tomatinho eu estou morrendo – revirei os olhos – estou sangrando, estou sentindo dores aqui – ele apontou para o ventre. Eu comecei a rir. Ele acha que vai morrer assim? – Para de rir Evans – "amei isso ele parou com apelidos idiotas" – eu estou morrendo aqui, estou sangrando e não para.

- Six querido esse sangramento é a menstruação – falei como se explicasse a uma criança de 5 anos – e a dor e a famosa cólica.

- Faz parar Li, eu não quero mais – ele estava quase chorando. Sirius é humano e não uma pedra – AGORA

- Então fica grávida – apontei para minha barriga que atualmente logo, logo não conseguiria mais esconder – agora vêm que eu vou te ensinar algumas coisinhas.

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

Absorvente. Poção para cólica – que não funciona para nada. Lembrar de trocar o absorvente com freqüência. Espinhas. Quero voltar a ser homem, isso é um porre.

"Vou matar aquele projeto de professor, azarar alguém, beijar a Lena, incomodar o Pontas"

Essa droga de cólica dói.

**  
**_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

O Six esta um porre hoje. Parecia que estava de TPM, parecia não ele estava. Eu ri. Ele já havia azarado o castelo quase inteiro, me beijou varias vezes "Isso foi muitooo bom", incomodo o James dizendo que a Lily já tinha barriguinha. Essa que ninguém viu ainda.

Estávamos na hora do jantar, quando vi algo vermelho escorrendo pelas pernas do maroto. Era sangue. Corri até ele e sussurrei no seu ouvido

- Duplinha, está na hora de trocar de absorvente, este está vazando – falei aborrecida. Aquele era meu corpo, minha imagem.

- Que saber Lena. Isso é uma droga – fui obrigada a concorda – Cassei, que vazar que vaze

- Se vazar mais uma vez, te transformo numa Ranhosa nos próximos dez segundos. Dez – ele me encarou desacreditando, transfigurei os cabelos – Nove, Oito, sete

Pronto. Ele vôo para banheiro e eu arrumei o cabelo.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

A Lily tinha acabado de contar sobre ajuda da madrugada do Almofadinhas, fazendo todos ri. Do nada a ruiva parou de rir e exclamou:

- Eu quero maça do amor

- Como ? – perguntamos todos os presentes e eu completei – Maça com odor?

- Eu quero maça do amor, e não odor Potter – ela fixou aquelas duas esmeraldas em mim – por favor, por favor, por favor

- Lily pode ser depois? – eu queria muito atender o seu pedido, mas o Sirius vinha descendo as escadas e eu como um bom maroto tinha que rir da cara dele

- Não, eu quero AGORA – "que medo"

- Pontas isso tem cara de desejo de grávida – comentou o Aluado

Eu mereço esse castigo? Nem ri do Almofadinhas. E vou atrás dessa maça do odor. Isso deve ser horrível.

_1 hora e meia depois ..._

Finalmente consegui a maça do odor para Lily. Quase fui pego pela diretora da Grifinória, um monitor sonsariano. E ainda tive que suborna um elfo para ir ao mundo trouxa consegui para mim. Só que em troca tive que fazer os afazeres do elfo, ou seja, lavei muita louça.

Quando cheguei ao salão comunal à ruiva correu pegou a maça que tinha um casca vermelha e dura por fora e comeu tudo rapidamente. Depois de tudo que eu fiz ela nem me agradeceu com um beijinho.

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

Hoje ia ter jogo de quadribol leões versos cobras. Eu queria usar meu short novo com meia calça e um blusa justinha. Só que tinha um pequeno problema. Primeiro ele não fechava – ele ficava enorme em mim. Segundo a blusa deixava em evidencia a barriga que eu por milagre consigo esconder.

O volume do meu ventre a cada dia que passava aumentava. Corri para o espelho e pude percebe a diferença já presente no meu corpo. Passei de leve a mão naquela ondulação e quase perdi a noção do tempo.

Peguei a varinha, alarguei o short e procurei uma bata pelo quarto. Por enquanto ninguém vai saber dessa nova fase da minha vida.

_**Pov. Alice Fins**_

Nós estávamos no meio da torcida vermelha. Pedro estava quase fazendo as necessidades fisiológicas número 1 de tanta emoção "TOLO".

- Olha Lice, lá vem a pimentinha do Sirius – disse a minha dupla

- Mas a Evans não é do Pontas? – perguntou o Pedro. Nós apenas reviramos os olhos e cumprimentamos a Lily.

- Olá gente, desculpa o atraso – foi quando eu percebi algo errado. Eu vou matar essa ruiva – Lice o que houve?

- Desde quando Evans virasse ladra? Essa bata é minha

Estou apenas algumas semanas longe do dormitório e já estão me roubando. A ruiva corou.

- E que eu não trouxe nenhuma roupa larginha – ela comentou corando ainda mais.

- Para que uma roupa larga?

Confesso. Estou com ciúmes da minha bata. Aquela blusa foi presente do Frank, e eu só usei uma vez. E ficou bem melhor na Lily. Vou me matar.

- E que – ela ficou roxa, atraindo olhares de toda arquibancada – depois eu conto

- Nada disso, pode falar A-G-O-R-A – eu não estou furiosa

- E para esconder a barriga – sussurrou

Barriga? Não tem ninguém com a barriga mais lisa que a da ruiva a minha frente.

- Que barriga? – perguntou o Aluado. VIU O QUE EU DISSE?

- Ah do efeito da porção - corou de novo

ENTENDI. Ops, acho que exagerei, dei meu melhor sorriso e pensei que logo todos iam saber desse segredinho.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

- Vamos lá time

Subimos nas vassouras e começou o jogo.

- (...) Goles na posse da Grifinória. Oh um balaço acertou o artilheiro dos leãos, e as goles estão na posse do Zabine (..)

Eu procurava pelo pombo de ouro. Tinha que achar rapidamente a Sonserina estava vencendo por 20 pontos de diferença. A vantagem não era grande, mas eu não iria correr o risco de perde o campeonato.

Foi quando o vi.

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

Tive que sair das arquibancadas por causa do enjôo que senti, com cheiro forte de perfume falsificado feminino de uma das fãzinhas dos marotos.

Estava na ponta do campo de quadribol, quando percebi os apanhadores vindos a minha direção com alta velocidade, para pegar a bolinha dourada na minha frente.

"DROGA"

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Eu estava tão concentrado no pombo, que demorei a percebe a ruivinha atrás dele. Eu conseguiria frear, mas o outro apanhador não. PENSA JAMES, PENSA.

Aumentei a velocidade. Podia escutar os balaços chegando perto de nós, e fiz minha decisão. Tirei as mãos do cabo da vassoura, esticando o meu corpo toda para frente. A minha mão segurou a bolinha, mas meus olhos estão fixos no meu real objetivo, tirar a Lily viva dali.

Um dos balaços quase atingiram meu braço esticado, mas eu já havia pulado emburrando a ruiva pro chão no processo livrando de uma colisão com outro apanhador.

- Potter pega o pombo de ouro. Vitoria da Grifinória.

Mas eu não percebi as palmas ou os gritos. Os olhos esverdeados se uniram aos meus olhos. Nada mais importava.

Minhas mãos ganharam vidas próprias uma foi para o chão para livra - lá do meu peso e outra foi para seu rosto. Elas seguiram todas as feições do rosto a minha frente, afastando os cabelos da sua linda face. Meus dedos se detiveram em sua delicada boca.

Meu rosto começou aproximar, meus olhos desviavam doS seus olhos pela sua boca. Eu queria saber o seu sabor.

Foi quando um FDP me levantou para me cumprimentar pelo meu desempenho no jogo. Me livrei rapidamente, mas ela não estava mais lá.

M.E.R.D.A

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

Eu queria aproveitar a nossa vitoria em cima daqueles projetos de cobra de um jeito especial. Eu queria "bis" com a Lena.

Quando vi a dona dos pensamentos passando "Apenas os atuais, porque eu não tenho dona. Sou um ser livre, abençoado e super bondoso, por isso fico com varias mulheres para elas desfrutarem do paraíso Sirius Black.

- Sabe Lena, não é seguro andar pelos corredores vazios – ela revirou os olhos – alguém pode aparecer e te agarrar

- Six querido, atualmente tenho 1,90 e muitos músculos, se eu quiser serei eu que vou agarra alguém

- Eu adoraria ser sua vitima – falei me aproximando

- Foi bom, mas acabou. Passado. Supere

Eu a ignorei e coleios os meus lábios nos delas. Mordi o lábio inferior pedindo passagem que logo foi concedida. Nossas línguas dançavam sexualmente, minhas mãos a puxavam para mais perto, colando nossos corpos.

"A noite estava apenas começando"

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

Eu ainda podia sentir a intensidade daqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados me analisando. Eu ia beijá-lo ao qualquer momento, mais felizmente alguém apareceu e consegui sair de lá.

Não entendi o que tinha acontecido. Parecia só existir nós, mas nada em volta. Queria sentir novamente seus carinhos pelo meu rosto, saber o gosto que ele teria.

"Acho que vou me internar. Estou virando mais tarada que a Lena"

Não fiquei na comemoração, não sabia como reagir agora se olhasse para ele. Era mais seguro subir, antes que eu mandasse a racionalidade dar uma voltinha.

Entrei no banho e deixei a água quente levar qualquer cheiro dele que permanência na minha pele. Minha mão desceu automaticamente ao meu frente, passado as mãos naquela nova ondulação. Pensando em como o aquele garoto de óculos mudou nos últimos meses.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

A comemoração foi animada. Conseguimos whisky de fofo e muita comida. Mas faltava algo muito importante, que lembrava muito cheiro da ruivinha.

- Procurando pela garota de olhos verdes, James? – perguntou Alice

- Não, não – menti

Aquela garota já dominava grande parte da minha vida sem nenhum esforço. Só não queria pensar sobre isso, não queria dar nome o que eu estou sentindo. Peguei o primeiro copo que vi e virei. A festa tinha que ocorre e nada melhor que eu para animá-la.

**Cenas fortes!**

_**Pov. Terceira Pessoa**__ – NC – Sala do terceiro andar_**(Aviso 1: contém cenas fortes quem não goste, não leia. Aviso 2: Marlene é homem, Sirius é mulher)**

O maroto estava sentado em cima da mesa do professor, no meio de suas pernas se encontrava a Marlene. O casal se beijava com se mundo fosse acabar ao qualquer estante. Em todos os minutos os beijos ficavam mais ousados, não se limitando apenas aos lábios, vagava pelos pescoços, peito, barriga.

Os hormônios os dominavam, pele com pele, quase entrelaçados. E o inicio de uma nova experiência iria acontecer.

- Lena, eu vou te mostrar como um homem gosta de ser tocado, amanhã e sua vez querida.

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Senti os lábios do Six, correndo por todo meu peito mordendo, lambendo, beijando. Suas unhas arranhavam de leve meu abdômen definido, chegando cada vez mais perto da parte do meu corpo que mais desejava seu toque.

Aos poucos ele tirou todo o pano que atrapalhava, de um modo lento e sexual. Enlouquecendo-me aos poucos. Suas mãos desceram por "ele" que estava duro e ereto, criaram um ritmo rápido e maravilhoso, me fazendo ofegar e falar palavras sem sentidos.

Os beijos foram descendo até o tocar "ele", beijando toda sua extensão. Fazendo me arrepiar. Sua língua corri pela minha atual parte intima, me fazendo suspirar. Aos poucos sentir o meu sexo sendo engolindo por aquela boca. Six o mordia, lambia, beijava, chupava.

Eu não agüentava mais e gozei na sua boca, fazendo sorri satisfeito.

- Lena amanhã e sua vez

E saiu pela porta me deixando ainda em estado de êxtase para trás. Fim da cena forte

_**Pov. Remo Lupin**_

A festa no salão comunal acabou quando a diretora da Grifinória apareceu mandado todos para cama, berrando com James por estar praticamente bêbado

"O que a falta da ruiva faz"

Como conseqüência, acordamos naquele domingo após o horário do almoço. Outros nem acordaram naquele domingo.

- Olha lá não é o senhor Potter? – perguntou a menina ao meu lado

Eu me virei e meus olhos focaram no Potter pai que era a cara do James, mas claro mais velho. Ele logo nós viu e venho em nossa direção

- Olá Remo, senhorita Fins. Cadê o James?

- Olá senhor Potter – respondemos juntos, enquanto ele fazia uma careta. Esqueci que ele odeia ser chamado de senhor, segundo o próprio deixava o com cara de vovô – Deve estar dormindo. Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei curioso

Andrew Potter era um maroto nato. E ao contrario da senhora Potter apoiava todas nossas bagunças.

- Eu e mais alguns aurores iremos ser os novos professores no clube do duelo.

"Isso vai ser muito interessante"

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Estava descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino aos saltos, quando eu a vi. Ela estava sentada na poltrona de frente para lareira lendo um livro enorme, seus cabelos se encontravam em uma traça indiana e podia se ver a nova barriguinha. O que por sinal não diminuía nenhum um pouco da sua beleza, talvez até aumentasse.

Isso é estranho, sempre preferi as saradas e agora estou bando em cima de uma grávida. Estou realmente ficando louco. Balancei a cabeça para espantar estes pensamentos e fui sentar do lado da minha ruivinha.

- Bom dia Li

- Boa tarde, você que dizer Potter?

Eu dei de ombros. É domingo, ontem teve festa e eu bebi só um pouquinho, umas 2 garrafas de whisky de fogo apenas. Estava com sono, tenho que ter meu sono de beleza, como Almofadinhas mesmo diz.

- Li – ela levantou os olhos dos livro e fixou aquelas esmeralda em mim, fazendo meu pobre coração bater mais rápido – eu estava pensando, sabe.. quantos meses você estaria se .. fosse, você sabe real?

Droga. Tenho certeza que além de parecer um idiota, eu ficar gaguejando. Eu estava curioso e sou péssimo com datas, ela não vai ficar braba comigo por não saber né?

- No inicio do quinto mês, por quê?

"Ela não ficou braba."

Abri o meu melhor sorriso e respondi

- Ah nada não – ela me encarou confusa – sabe Li, eu queria saber se você gostaria de dar uma volta – Qual é? Acorda James! Cadê o seu lado confiante, garanhão? "De férias" – como amigos, se você quiser mais que isso eu topo – ela balançou a cabeça "MERDA" – Então vamos como amigos? Dar uma volta, se divertir? – ela continuo me encarando. Vou começar apelar – Por favor Li, assim conhecemos melhor – agora vou apelar mesmo – Vamos ter um filho, mesmo que não seja real, mas é um filho

Ela continuava me encarando e comecei a corar e pude percebe que não era o único ela também estava vermelhinha. Ela fica tão linda vermelhinha que vê quando esta braba ou envergonhada.

- Tudo bem Potter – congelei, estou sonhando, Merlin existe – Vamos?

- Vamos vamos

E comecei a puxar a Lily dali antes que ela mude de ideia.

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

A tarde estava passando numa velocidade gigante. Acabei me divertindo muito ao lado do Potter. Fomos a cozinha, pegamos varias coisas para fazer um piquenique. Demos uma volta no lago, ganhei uma rosa vermelha quando andamos perto das estufas, e acabamos sentados no gramado para ver o sol se por.

Conversamos, rimos, comemos, contamos nossos dramas familiares. Percebi que eu gostava da companhia do maroto. Ele era divertido, animado, tinha um jeito de criança pequena, mas era serio quando os assuntos eram a família e o futuro.

Fiquei tão surpresa por ele querer ser auror e não uma estrela de quadribol. Ele apenas falou que quadribol era diversão, segundo o próprio queria fazer algo para mundo, e nesse momento de guerra era a profissão mais indicada para que isto ocorra.

Mas era uma atividade perigosa, cheia de riscos. Não sei o porquê, mas tentei o fazer mudar de opinião, apenas de falhar e talvez perceber que sinta, apenas talvez, algo por ele.

- Lily? Ainda tentando achar algum jeito deu desistir de ser auror? – perguntou com o sorriso maroto.

- Quem sabe. Isso é muito perigoso Potter – tentei inutilmente colocar juízo na cabeça daquele maroto. Ele apenas riu e eu revirei os olhos. Idiota.

-*-

Estávamos sentados no gramado de frente para o lago quando as estrelas começaram a surgi. Minha cabeça estava apoiado no ombro do maroto e seus braços estavam na minha cintura. Eu sabia que estava comentando o maior erro da minha vida, mas não tinha força para me afastar. Ele tinha um perfume viciante, seu abraço me transmitia segurança me deixando aquecida em quanto o tempo começava a esfriar.

- Lírio – revirei os olhos com mais um de seus apelidos – será que posso tocar? – falou o maroto apontando para minha nova barriga.

E sabe o que anta aqui fez? Concordei. E olhava que o jardim estava cheio de gente. A.N.T.A

**  
**_**Pov. Senhor Potter**_

Os marotos me avisaram na hora do jantar, que o James estava no jardim e fui lá cumprimentar meu filho. Saber como anda o novo garanhão da família, mas claro que ele sempre vai perde para mim. Eu fui o garoto mais cobiçado dos últimos milênios e fiquei com mais gatas que todos os marotos. Mas estou muito bem agora só com a Sarah.

Estava entrando no jardim quando estaquei com a cena que eu vi. O meu filho estava com uma bela ruiva "ISSO AI FILHÃO", os dois estavam sorrindo enquanto conversavam sobre algo. As mãos do James estavam fazendo carinho na barriga dela, uma barriga de grávida. Ele perguntou algo para ruiva e esta ficou muito vermelha quase roxa.

Então eu o vi levantando a blusa com calma, ainda olhando nós olhos da garota e dando um beijo no ventre da menina, que a cada minuto ganhava uma nova coloração de vermelho. Ele riu e a puxou para um abraço, seus dedos faziam círculos na barriga enquanto olhavam as estrelas.

"droga, DROGA, MERDA. JAMES POTTER SEU IRREPONSAVEL. EU VOU TE MATAR. EU SOU MUITO LINDO E NOVO PARA SER AVÔ"

Corri para avisar a Sarah.

**Aqui esta a 1° parte do capitulo.**


	6. Capítulo 5 Parte 2

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Eu estava fazendo círculos na barriga da Lily, enquanto conversamos sobre tudo e por incrível que pareça nunca ficamos sem assuntos ou ficava entediado. Existia uma cumplicidade entre nós.

Uma coruja chegou trazendo duas cartas caindo na frente da ruiva. Que logo começou as lê-las e ficando cada segundo mais pálida. "Lá vem merda"

- Acho que eu vou vomitar – exclamou a garota saindo correndo em seguida  
Olhei as cartas, as cartas me olharam. Elas estão implorando para ser lidas. Eu como ser muito bondoso vou fazer este favor.

**"James é feio olhar as coisas dos outros"** Falou uma voz muito parecida com a da minha mãe na minha cabeça.

**"Cala Boca voz. Eu vou ler, elas querem tanto ser lidas"**

Peguei a primeira carta, era carta curta, mas continha algo em anexo muito parecido com um convite

_"Anormal__  
__O papai mandou eu te convidar para o meu casamento que vai acontecer no próximo final de semana. Então queridinha aberração inventa qualquer desculpa e não apareça aqui, este dia tem que ser perfeito. E o Valter odeia anomalias, ou seja, te odeia igual a mim. Somos ou não somos um casal perfeito?__  
__Petúnia Evans__  
__ps: se aparecer aqui se considere morta"__  
_"Lílian  
Como vai querida? E as aulas? Estou morrendo de saudades.  
Estou te esperando para o casamento da sua irmã com aquele cara de porco. E nem invente nada para não vim, e preciso de você aqui. Sua irmã esta insuportável. Se quiser traga suas amigas.  
Com amor papai  
ps: Você não tem escolha, venha. "

"Acho que vou vomitar também. O pai da Lily vai querer me matar. Vou começar a escolher um caixão"

Cenas fortes

**Pov. Sirius Black****  
**  
Hoje era a minha vez de receber uma experiência por parte da Lena. Estava ansioso, queria me satisfazer. Estava esperando ela na sala do terceiro andar, a uns bom 15 minutos e nada dela aparecer.

Quando finalmente a garota chegou. Ela vinha com sorriso maroto dizendo:  
- Sirius se quiser uma experiência de verdade, eu achei um garoto da Corvinal que adoraria ter levar aos céus

"Ela só pode estar brincando"

- Tas louca Lena, eu sou macho, ESPADA. Nenhum homem toca em mim

- Eu sou o que então Six? – debochou a garota – Mas não se preocupe eu vou te fazer esse favor.

E finalmente nós beijamos.

Ela começou a me beijar no meu pescoço, abrindo os botões da minha camiseta e acariciando meus seios com luxuria, seus lábios deram pequenas mordidas e logo começou a sugar-los.

Uma das suas mãos esta em minha cintura e a outra pegaram na minha perna, fazendo abraçar o seu quadril, levando lentamente a sua mão para minhas novas partes intimas, tocando as por cima do pedaço de pano. Gemi.

Pude percebe seus dedos entrando por dentro do tecido e brincando com meus clitóris.

- Lena – ofeguei

Ela enfim satisfez meu desejo, primeiro enfiando um dedo mexendo dentro de mim, mas logo tirou antes de eu reclamar, colocou mais um dedo. Fazendo-me gozar.

Depois desse momento de prazer, nós arrumamos e saímos da sala. Cada um para o seu lado. Marcando apenas o nosso próximo encontro.

Fim das cenas fortes

_**Pov. Remo Lupin**_

Estava com o maior tédio, Alice ficava mandando mil corujas para organização da sua festa de casamento. A Lena tinha subindo alegando necessitar de um bom banho frio e o Almofadinhas chegou minutos depois com cara de sonhador. "Ai tem coisa". Rabicho estava sumido de novo.

A Lily tinha passado correndo para o quarto feminino com a mão na boca e o Pontas como um bom cervo adestrado chegou em seguida com uma cara de enterro.

"Acho que o tédio vai acabar"

- Vou encomendar o meu caixão, achas melhor preto ou marrom? – perguntou o maroto de óculos

"Isso definitivamente acabou com meu tédio"

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei

- Quer ajudar com os modelos, Pontas – perguntou o Almofadinhas rindo fazendo o outro revirar os olhos. Resolvi entrar na brincadeira

- Ou queres saber a flor perfeita? Rosa, violeta? – debochei

- Rosas ele é viado – completou o Sirius

- CABEM A BOCA, É CERVO SEU CÃO PULGENTO – Eu ri enquanto escutava o trocado reclamar do seu "apelido" – A Lily vai ter que ir para casa

- Qual o problema disso? – Merlin tanto drama por nada. Ele não vai morrer por não ver a ruivinha durante alguns dias

- Caso você ficou cego Aluado – revirei os olhos, enquanto o Sirius ria da minha cara – Ela esta grávida, com uma barriga grandinha já. Esse com certeza é o sonho do pai dela, receber em casa a filha grávida de volta da escola

- E só explicar sobre o trabalho – comentou o trocado

- Ele é trouxa Almofadinhas e ela vai ter que ir num casamento Trouxa, cheio de trouxa. Ninguém sabe de magia, porções, professores loucos.

- Se ferrou – falou o cachorro e eu acrescentei – Eu posso te ajudar com seu enterro – o cervo revirou os olhos – Mas agora falando serio, seu pai vai dar aula no clube dos duelos essa semana. E se ele ainda não viu e só uma questão de tempo para ver a Lily também

- Aluado, eu acho que vou querer ajuda. Tenho que fazer um testamento

- Quero a capa Pontas – berrou o Sirius e eu ao mesmo tempo

Graça a Merlin baixei a tempo de desviar de um livro, mas o outro não teve tanta sorte e recebeu uma livrada na cabeça.

"ESSA DEVE TER DOIDO"

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Hoje era a primeira aula com meu pai. Eu já havia recebido um berrado da minha mãe me chamando de irresponsável, que ia assumir a criança, talvez até me casar "Tudo bem que quero a Lily, mas casar? Eu nem consegui beijar ela ainda".

Com isso todo mundo ficou sabendo da situação atual da ruivinha. A fofoca do ano. Lílian Evans grávida. Tinha até um bolão para ver se o filho era meu de verdade ou era apenas uma desculpa para dar o golpe da barriga.

Minhas fãs alegavam que ela era uma golpista, tentaram subornar - lá para tirar a criança e berraram em alto em bom som no meio do café da manhã** "Se você não tira, nós tiramos"**. Com isso o meu Lírio esta proibida de andar sozinha.

Quando meu pai entrou na sala, seus olhos se fixaram em mim e depois na gestante ao meu lado fazendo corar.

A aula estava sendo cheia de feitiços novos, só que por enquanto apenas na teoria e pouca pratica. A parte dos duelos só foi no fim. Meu querido pai me fez dupla do Ranhoso.

- Então Ranhosa, como vai a vida de loira oxigenada? – debochei

- Cala boca Potter. Você vai pagar – Seus olhos brilhavam de fúria. Eu estava amando tudo isso.  
- Por falar a verdade, ou quem sabe por EU ser o pai do filho da Lily. Esse era o seu sonho não? Mas seu mestre não ia gostar muito, né?

- CALA BOCA – eu comecei a rir – Estupefaça

Fiz um escudo a tempo e provoquei

- Quer brincar Ranhosa ? Então vamos brincar _Avis_ (para quem não lembra esse é o feitiço que a Hermione conjurou os pássaros que atacaram o Rony, em HP 6)

Ele desviou com muito trabalho e logo mando um_ impedimenta_. Ficamos duelando por uns 15 minutos, e um sorriso começa surgi na minha fase, essa brincadeira já devia ter um fim.

- Cansei Ranhosa. Tchauzinho – e ataquei com varias azarações, fazendo o ranhoso ganhar inúmeros furúnculos, pêlos pelo corpo, além de pintar seus cabelos de rosa e finalizei com _"Levicorpus"_ para que todos pudessem ver.

- *-

Bati na porta da sala do meu pai que me mandou entrar. Ele me encarava com expressão furiosa.

- Acho que o senhor tem muito que se explicar, seu irresponsável. Pelo amor de Merlin, nunca falasse em porção anticoncepcional? O quem sabe não tens noção como se faziam os bebês?

- Pai calma eu vou explicar – eu podia ver sua veia do pescoço pulsando de raiva  
- Me poupe dos detalhes íntimos James, eu sei como se fazer criancinhas

Revirei os olhos e comecei a explicar sobre o trabalho. O rosto do meu pai ia ficando cada vez mais calmo e até corou.

- Então isso é um trabalho? – Ele ainda duvida de mim. Droga.

- Sim, todo mundo pode confirma – falei calmamente

- Tudo bem então, mande desculpa para ruivinha. Ela é bem bonita, não? – Eu corei

- Ela é – respondi baixinho – Por que ela ganha desculpa e eu não? Isso é injusto

- Por que você É irresponsável – falou meu pai que sempre foi um grande exemplo de responsabilidade. Ele era pior que eu. Ele casou com minha mãe porque ela estava grávida, que eu sei. Mas vou ficar quieto, antes que ele mude de ideia e me mate aqui.

- Acho melhor convidar a ruiva para passar o natal lá em casa, assim vocês explicam para sua mãe – Claro ele nunca vai admitir que estava errado. Deixou a bomba para mim – Boa noite Jay.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

- Potter eu preciso falar com você

Eu chamei o maroto que estava em umas rodinhas de garotas idiotas o elogiando

"Que coisa ridícula. Não se enxergam. Ficam se jogando para cima dele. Vacas. Fique claro que eu estou indignada por elas não se darem valo ok? "

Mas o garoto muito esperto sai de perto das fãs antes que eu desse uma lição de moral aquelas oferecidas e veio falar comigo, com um grande sorriso no rosto

- O que foi Li? – Ele não cansa de sorri? Deve dar câimbra

- Esse fim de semana é o casamento da minha irmã – eu posso perceber que estava começando a ficar vermelha. Droga, esse é o problema de ser ruiva. Corar - A Lena foi convidada e por conseqüência o Sirius vai também – respirei fundo e falei rapidamente – Vais querer ir junto?

Agora eu com certeza, estou vermelha, e o idiota do Potter deu um sorriso maroto.  
Porque será que algo me diz que não vou gostar da resposta?

- Você quer que eu vá para ajudar com seu pai?

- Bom, isso também – Merlin e possível me matar agora? – Eu também não quero ser responsável pelo Sirius e nem agüentar ele durante todo fim de semana – Isso deve servi.

Por que mesmo eu estou convidando? Nem eu sei talvez eu tenha me acostumado com sua presença. Deve ser isso. E agora ele vai se vingar de mim e vai dizer não. Ótimo.

- Eu vou – ae ae ae ele vai. Eu só estou feliz por alguém ficar de olho do Sirius – mas vais ter que me chamar pelo nome – completou serio

- Que eu saiba Potter é seu nome

- James. Ou me chama de James ou nada feito – ele só pode estar brincando – é fácil, J-A-M-E-S agora repete tudo junto e pronto – completou sorrindo

- Tudo bem James – respondi contrariada. Ele pensa que eu sou uma criança? E não sei nem falar uma palavra simples.

Fiz uma careta e comecei a sair dali enquanto o maroto abria um sorriso de acelerar meu coração, "hormônios da gravidez, apenas isso. Por favor, Merlin, apenas isso"

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Estava com a mala pronta para ir ao casamento da cara de cavalo. Fechei os olhos e relembrei as ultimas horas que eu passei nos braços do Six numa sala vazia.

- Sonhando acordada? – exclamou o maroto de cabelos arrepiados – Pelo jeito o sonho e para menores de 18

- Eu não sonho, na verdade os torno em realidade – sorri, fazendo o rir

- Lena – observei o garoto pálido a minha frente – como é o senhor Evans?

- Bem legal, ele criou a Lily e a irmã cobra dela desde a morte da mãe dela quando ela ainda era criança.

Ele tem os olhos esmeraldas e cabelos loiros. E é bem ciumento com as suas filhas – o maroto engoliu em seco – mas não se preocupe. Vamos contar sobre o trabalho quando chegarmos lá. A Li já enviou uma carta falando sobre o projeto de porções apenas omitiu o resultado.

- Hum – suspirou – existe alguma possibilidade dele me matar ?– perguntou tenso

- Bem provável, a Lily é o bebê dele.

Eu ri da cara de pânico que o James fez. Acho que ele vai dar um enfarto aqui.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Aparatarmos direto num beco perto da casa dos Evans. O inverno já estava começando, o frio era realmente intenso. Essa era 1° semana de dezembro, 12 semanas desde o inicio dos meus dramas, 6 meses de gestação da Lily que já não conseguia mais esconder a barriga redondinha.

- Só espero que não neve enquanto estivermos aqui – escutei a Lena comentando para a ruiva muito pálida

- Gente e por aqui – apontou meu Lírio. Logo podemos ver uma bonita casa de dois andares, com um belo jardim – Chegamos

"Acho que eu e a Li vamos daqui a pouco dar as mãos e sairmos correndo para banheiro vomitar. Apesar de que aprecio muito a ideia de volta para escola – pela primeira vez na minha vida"

A Marlene olhou para nós dando um sorriso maroto e apertou numa espécie de "tomata" (seria Tomada o correto) que saiu um barulho estranho

- O que é isso? – perguntou admirado, o Almofadinha

- Campainha – falou a gestante

- Campanhia?

- Campainha Sirius - o meu Lírio engoliu em seco e quando virei para porta encontrei o senhor Evans nós olhando em choque – oi papai

- Lilica? – apenas o idiota do Sirius conseguiu rir numa hora dessas. O senhor Evans piscava os olhos tentando fazer a imagem de a barriga sumir da filha – Lílian Evans diz que eu estou tendo uma miragem

Como a ruiva não respondeu. O pouco de cor que ainda tinha no pai dela sumiu. E ele completou quase berrando.

– Já para dentro sua irresponsável. Como você uma menina direita, estudiosa, esperta, aparece assim na porta da minha casa? – a garota parecia que ia desmaiar ao qualquer minuto. Enquanto seu pai mudava de cor de branco para vermelho – Quem fez isso com você? Quem fez isso com meu bebê? Fala que eu mato desgraçado – acho melhor me preparar para morrer – Te forçaram a isso não foi? Porque minha você não ia ser assim tão irresponsável

" Mãe, pai, tia Malfada, marotos, alguns professores e amigos e claro a minha ruiva eu amo todos vocês e meus pertences ficam para os marotos e o dinheiro para Li"

- Papai, acho melhor entramos e eu vou explicar tudo, não é o que o senhor esta pensando – exclamou a gestante

- O que seria então Lílian? Engordasse e concentrou tudo na barriga? Não minta para mim, menina

Eu olhei em choque para Sirius e pude perceber que ele estava assustado com a reação do senhor Evans que parecia que ia bater na filha ali mesmo na porta da casa.

- Eu vou explicar, vamos entrar. Por favor pai – Este apenas concordou e entrou

Entramos. A casa era cheia de coisas estranhas, mas muito bem organizada e bonita. Tinha varias fotos da Li, do senhor Potter e uma garota muito feia, mas nenhumas destas fotos mexiam. "Deve estar estragadas"

- OH OH, A filhinha perfeitinha do papai ta de barriga – caiu na gargalhada a garota cara de cavalo das fotos

- Fica quieta Petúnia – exclamou cansada a possível causa da minha morte prematura – Pai se lembra do trabalho de porções que eu falei? – ele concordou – Esse era o seu efeito

Sabe o que o pai da Lílian fez? Riu.

- Acha que vai inventar uma estória dessas, eu vou acreditar? Se fosse um trabalho tira isso AGORA – berrou

- Mas é verdade, eu não posso tirar. Aqui – disse a menina apontando para uma carta do diretor que explicava sobre o trabalho – esta a prova

O senhor Evans leu com calma e virou para filha

- Então você não estar grávida? – perguntou confuso

- Estou – o senhor Evans ficou azul – mas é diferente. E mais rápida, e vai nascer uma criança que vai durar até o fim do trabalho

-Só não vou te mandar aborta porque sou contra mesmo não sendo real – e eu vi a ruiva soltar a respiração – Mas quem é esse professor? Eu vou matá-lo – eu concordo – Quem é o "pai"? – debochou

Me ferrei.

- E-eu senhor Evans – Pela hora para gaguejar. Pude ver a raiva queimando aqueles olhos verdes – James Potter – me apresentei com a voz mais firme agora

Eu jurava que ele ia me matar ali mesmo. Seus olhos correram pela sala se fixando numa arma grande que ficava do lado da lareira. Isso não é bom.

- Vamos bater um papinho senhor Potter – virou para o resto – Lily leve eles para cozinha - troquei um olhar preocupado com a ruiva antes deles saírem de lá

- Bem feito anormal – comentou a cara de cavalo

Quando ficamos apenas eu e o senhor Evans, senti toda minha coragem sair correndo pela porta.

- Sente-se

Apontou para sofá a minha direita, sentando se numa poltrona muito perto da arma.

"Merlin se eu sobreviver eu prometo virar um bom maroto"

- Potter você não tem nada com a minha filha? – acenei – Ótimo. Esse trabalho não envolveu nenhuma relação física eu espero? – eu acenei novamente – Perfeito. E isso acaba no final do ano letivo? – confirmei – Então me explica por que você olha de forma tão possessiva para meu bebê?

Gelei.

_**Pov. Sirius Black **_**  
**  
"Se o Pontas morrer a capa de invisibilidade vai ser minha"

- Pimentinha tem alguma chance do Pontas sair vivo de lá? – apontei para a sala, já bolando o plano para pegar a capa sem o Aluado ver

- Não sei Sirius. Já disse para parar com esses apelidos ridículos – exclamou a garota muito pálida

"Acho que ela estar passando mal. Que eu saiba gestantes não podem passar por estresses Ops."

- Chama ela de anormal – comentou a garota que é a ovelha negra dos Evans, quem sabe um parente distante da família Black – Espero que todos você morram – Com certeza uma Black perdida.

**  
**_**Pov. James Potter**_

- E que – Alguém que me matar? Eu estou pagando 10 galeões – Bom, sabe senhor a sua filha é minha amiga e eu cuido dos meus amigos

- Potter você não olha assim para sua outra "amiga" – comentou entre a raiva e a vontade de debochar da minha cara

- Talvez eu gosto da sua filha de outro jeito – ele revirou os olhos. "Acho que isso é de família" – Tudo bem eu gosto da Li – respirei fundo enquanto via o senhor Evans xingando baixinho, possivelmente toda minhas gerações – mas não se preocupe ela não sente o mesmo – percebi ele dar graças – e eu não vou força nada.

- Acho que podemos terminar essa conversa por enquanto. Estou de olho em você. Um dedo fora da linha e adeus Potter. Sua sorte ela não querer nada. Ah e não esqueci dessa gravidez falsa, só não te mato agora porque não estou querendo parar na cadeia por causa de alguém assim - apontou para mim. Me senti muito importante agora.

"Não morri, hoje ainda. Agora vou viver sendo vigiado e ameaçado de morte"

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_**  
**  
"O James não morreu e com isso estragou os meus planos. Eu e a minha dupla já havíamos preparados tudo. Cor do caixão, flores, a divisão da herança."

- Senhor Potter já esta avisado qualquer coisa e só me chamar que eu processo este guri – exclamou o Senhor Evans, enquanto o maroto perguntava baixinho o que era "processo" – Lílian levem eles lá para cima, vão ficar todos no seu quarto – "OBA SURUBA" – de porta aperta – "AAAH" – Agora tenho que achar uma explicação para minha filha estar aparentemente grávida

- Desculpa – murmurou a ruiva e nós levou para quarto super organizado dela.

Ele era rosa bebê, tinha uma bela cama de casal, varias fotos, livros e aparelhos trouxas espalhados.

- Como vamos dormi se só tem uma cama de casal? – perguntei

- Simples, magia – exclamou a ruiva diminuído a estante e o guarda-roupa e conjurando outra cama de casal – pronto

- Eu não vou dormi com o Pontas – falou a minha dupla – ele é VIADO

- Veado é diferente de viado, mas prefiro CERVO. Eu também não vou dormi com esse cão sarnento

- Ótimo, vou dormi com a Lena – falou a minha dupla me levando para cama. Fazendo os outros dois corarem por perceberem que vão dormi na mesma cama. Eu ri.

- Lily e a porta? – perguntei. Não ia gostar nem um pouco se o senhor Evans aparece aqui durante a noite, sabe se lá o que eu posso estar fazendo durante a noite.

- Vou usar feitiço "confundus". Toda vez que ele vier nos ver, vai lembrar-se de algo importante e assim podemos deixar a porta fechada.

"AMO SER BRUXA"

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

A Lena e o Sirius já estavam na sua cama, que atualmente possuía cortinas e bem provável isolada acusticamente porque impossível eles tarem dormindo.

Olhei para minha cama que esta noite ia dividir com Pott.. James, o qual estava ainda no banho. Peguei o hidratante para passar pernas e barriga. E tentado não pensar muito na divisão das camas e de ter um homem muito bonito do meu lado durante a noite

"Isso vai ser torturante"

****_**Pov. James Potter**_

Quando sair do banheiro trouxa que tinha um "cuveiro eletico" muito legal, parei na porta do quarto feminino e pude ver a visão do paraíso.

A ruiva estava com pijama, o qual era uma regata e um shortinho curto de mais para meu autocontrole, passava lentamente um creme nas suas pernas definidas. Tive que me segurar na porta para não sair correndo e eu começar a passar as minhas mãos naquelas coxas. Fiquei apenas observando, curtindo o momento. Isso esta me enlouquecendo, minha mente pervertida já estava imaginando seu toque contra a minha pele.

"Vou ter que tomar outro banho, só que BEM GELADO"

Mas a ruiva parou "DROGA" e levantou a blusa e começou a passar o creme na barriga, que tinha crescido desde a ultima vez que eu a toquei. Fiquei ali olhando até que ela me viu e corou.

Quem ta na chuva e para se molhar, não? Não custa nada tentar algo.

- Posso? – apontei para o creme e depois para seu frente, fazendo a corar – Não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes – disse sorrindo.

Peguei o creme e comecei a passar e fazer leves círculos, aproveitando a sessão pele com pele que fazia todo meu corpo se aquecer. Do nada senti um chute e olhei para Lily. Esta possuía uma expressão de perplexidade e comentou quando nossos olhos se cruzaram

- Mexeu. Eu não acredito, nunca antes.

Comecei a fazer carinho na barriga da ruiva, e senti outro chute. Trocamos sorrisos e pude perceber os olhos marejados da menina a minha frente. Coloquei meu ouvido ali e tentei escutar algo. Mas parece que nosso "filho" cansou.

E ficamos apenas nós olhando. Ela tinha olhos lindos, era esmeraldas com um toque mel em volta da pupila. Eu poderia passar dias ali olhando.

CENAS "FORTES"

**Pov. Sirius Black** __

_Pela primeira vez, eu e minha dupla estávamos realizando umas das nossas experiência numa cama. Nessas horas o nosso selvagem dominava, e nosso corpo implorava pelo prazer.___

_Peguei o chocolate que contrabandeados da cozinha da ruiva e passei por aquele corpo a minha frente, pude percebe a Lena fazendo o mesmo no meu e acrescentado na sua boca. Beijei-a, provando-a. O gosto do chocolate misturado com o próprio gosto da minha dupla era intoxicaste.___

_Os lábios não se prendiam em lugar nenhum, eles corriam pelo meu corpo tanto quando os meus pelos dela. Tocando, beijando, mordendo, lambendo, chupando.___

_Pousei as mãos na sua coxa a puxando para mais perto. Lambei-a toda o chocolate presente do corpo a minha frente e implorando por mais.___

_Logo saciamos o nosso desejo, senti entrando, comodei um ritmo alucinante e chegamos juntos clímax. Nós beijamos. E partimos para uma nova rodada, agora com leite condensado.___

_FIM DAS CENAS FORTES_

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

Acordei naquela manhã diferente que as anteriores na minha vida. Sentia envolvida em braços fortes, uma respiração calma no meu pescoço que me deixavam arrepiada. Um braço se encontrava na minha barriga abraçada a minha mão, o outro nos meus cabelos. Todo meu corpo estava contornado por um corpo maior. Lembrei-me que estava dividindo a cama com o James.

Em vez de dar um escândalo, como varia em alguns meses atrás, apenas apreciei o toque do seu corpo contra o meu. Mandei a minha razão dar uma voltinha, pois essa dizia que era uma loucura devia me afastar que era Potter arrogante e idiota de sempre, eu seria apenas mais um troféu.

Se alguém nós pegassem nessa situação ia ser no mínimo contrajedor. Mas meu corpo implorava para continuar ali, era uma sensação de segurança, proteção, fazia todo meu corpo aquecer.

Então fiquei apenas ali, e senti sendo puxada para mais perto, e pude sentir o tanquinho do James contra as minhas costas. Sorri. E acho que voltei a dormi, pois eu estava me sentindo muito bem. Tudo culpa do sono é claro.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Quando acordei me senti aquecido, pude percebe a minha mão abraçada à outra, um perfume delicioso, e o corpo da ruiva grudado no meu, dormindo de conchinha. Era confortável, seguro, perfeito. Sentia-me muito bem. Eu nunca gostei de abraçar nada enquanto dormia até agora.

Comecei a fazer carinho nos cabelos vermelhos, e com a outra mão desenhava pequenos círculos na barriga da garota. E logo senti novamente um chute. Sorri e senti a ruiva acorda assustada pelo movimento do bebê.

- Ele mexeu de novo – sussurrei perto do seu ouvido. Controlando para não fazer mais nada, e percebi que ela também sentiu afetada com aproximação. Sorri satisfeito.

- Ele? Que eu saiba pode ser ela também – comentou a minha baixinha em tom de riso

- Eu sei que é ele – senti um chute de novo – viu? Ele concorda – fiquei fazendo carinho na ruiva tanto em seus cabelos quanto na sua barriga, enquanto ela fazia círculos na minha mão. – Acho que ele gosta das nossas vozes

- Só se for da sua, a minha ele escuta direto e nunca tinha chutado antes.

Enchi-me de vaidade e me aproximando do seu ouvido, eu queria morde seu lóbulo inferior, mas resistir e acabei me afastando. Já sentia uma pressão na minha área intima.

- Acho que ele gosta dos dois juntos

E como se confirmasse, chutou novamente e com mais força. Eu comecei a rir e fui acompanhado pela ruiva.

"Amei o som do riso dela, era paraíso aos meus ouvidos"

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Acordei com os risos da ruiva e do maroto de cabelos arrepiados. Olhei para o lado e percebi o Sirius em estado de choque, o mesmo que devia estar na minha cara.

"Desde quando aqueles dois se dão tão bem?"

- Acho que estou dormindo ainda – comentei

- Cara, eu só posso estar sonhando – falou o maroto – mas podemos fazer um teste para ver se eles – apontou para o outro casal – não são sonâmbulos

Nós olhamos e trocamos um sorriso maroto, pegamos nossas varinhas e fizemos chover nos nossos vizinhos de cama. E logo escutamos os xingamentos do James e a Lily berrando. Caímos na gargalhada.

****_**Pov. 3°pessoa – café da manhã**_

O grupo de bruxos adolescentes estava conversando sobre criaturas mágicas para atormentar a pobre Petúnia, a qual possuía pavor de tudo relacionado à magia. Mas as provocações só encerraram com entrada do senhor Evans.

- Lilica – a ruiva encarou o pai – passei a noite inteira pensando. Nós temos que esconder sua gravidez dos convidados. Não tem como usar magia e fazer desaparecer? – perguntou o senhor tenso

- No máximo pai, posso fazer um feitiço para ninguém olhar a minha barriga – comentou a garota olhando para prato.

- Serve - falou irritado

E o resto do café se passou em silêncio.

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

- Anda pimentinha quero conhecer o mundo trouxa

- Fique quieto Sirius. Já estamos indo – falou a ruiva.

As duas amigas não estavam nem um pouco empolgadas comparada a mim e o Pontas. Mas a Lily é nascida trouxa assim como a mãe da Lena. Não tinham ideia como aquilo era estranho.

- Vamos a onde Lírio? – perguntou o outro maroto

- Vou levar vocês ao parque de diversão aqui perto de casa e depois tem o casamento da Túnia – falou a anfitriã.

Casamento da Black perdida vai ser ótimo, uma pena que não vou ver a cara da noiva quando ela abrir o presente dos marotos. Um espelho mágico para lembra - lá sempre como ela é feia e vai ser a senhora porco.

**Parque de diversão..**

Isso aqui era demais e tinha tanta coisa diferente e animador. Fomos ao elevador, big tower, montanha "Rússia" – a pobre da Lily saiu dali correndo para o banheiro, carrinho de choque, tira ao alvo, umas xícaras gigantes que fizeram eu e o James ver tudo rodar – as meninas apenas ficaram assistindo.

Comemos um monte de comida trouxa diferente, amei tal de pipoca e refrigerante

- Vamos Lena, vamos ao trem fantasma  
Falei puxando a garota para onde todos saiam berrando. Algo me dizia que ia rir muito com aqueles trouxas tolos.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Os trocados saíram para andar em um trem e sobramos eu e meu Lírio.

- Li ?– chamei, ela virou me encarando com um algodão rosa de comer nas mãos – Vamos naquele lá

Apontei para onde tinha uma roda gigante.

- Tudo bem, vamos – falou sorrindo e eu apenas retribuir.

Peguei na sua mão e senti todo o meu corpo se arrepiar com aquele simples toque e fomos assim até a roda. Não era lá muito empolgante, mas me deixava muito perto da ruiva que sentava a minha frente quase encostando os nossos narizes.

- Isso ai é bom? – apontei para aquela coisa rosa que ela comia

- Algodão doce? – eu acenei – e sim experimenta

Peguei aquela coisa de textura estranha e pude perceber que desmanchava na minha boca. Era ótimo, tentei pegar mais um pouco, porém a ruivinha não deixou

- Se quiser mais compre o seu – disse ela rindo da minha cara de emburrado.

_I remember what you wore on the first day__  
__You came into my life__  
__And I thought i would know__  
__Is good for something__  
__Cause everything you do__  
__And words you say__  
__You know that it all takes my breath away__  
__And I am left with nothing_

Ela era tão linda. O seu perfume intoxicava a minha mente, seu sorriso iluminava minha visão. Seus cabelos ruivos faziam um belo contraste com os olhos esmeraldas que me encaravam. Ao fundo se podia escutar uma musica trouxa e resolvir canta-lá. Minha voz saiu baixa e grossa. Estava afundando naquele verde vivo, me movia cada vez para mais perto

_So maybe its true__  
__That I can't live without you__  
__Maybe two is better than one__  
__There's so much time__  
__To figure out the rest of my life__  
__And you've already got me coming under__  
__I'm thinking two is better than one_

Quebrei o contado visual e fixei meu olhar naqueles lábios vermelhos. Passei a mão pelo rosto contornando suas feições delicadas fazendo fechar os olhos, a minha outra mão descia por suas costas até a sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto. E a beijei.

_I remember every look upon your face__  
__The way you roll your eyes__  
__The way you taste__  
__You make it hard for breathing__  
__Cause when I close my eyes and drift away__  
__I think of you and everything's okay__  
__I find you now your leaving_** . #ixzz1RqBSq800**

**Pov. Lílian Evans**

O simples toque dos seus lábios contra os meus fez todo meu corpo arrepiar e querer mais. Meus braços foram automaticamente para seu pescoço, quando o maroto mordia meu lábio inferior pedindo passagem que logo eu concedi.

"LÍLIAN EVANS PARE DE BEIJAR O POTTER" falou a minha mente "O AGORRANTE, IDIOTA"

"CALA BOCA MENTE, EU QUERO"

A língua dele invadiu sua boca a explorando. O contato da sua língua com a dele, fez o mundo parar. Era apenas os dois ali. Não havia mais nada importante. O seu gosto era perfeito, não era nem doce e nem amargo, seu perfume nebulava minha mente, eu o puxava para mais perto.

O beijo que começou gentil, doce e cheio de sentimento que nem eles entendiam se transformou em desejo. Podia sentir o maroto lhe segurando com possessividade, mas não ligava, no seu intimo até gostava.

Não sei quanto tempo durou, mas a necessidade por ar até então esquecida se tornou presente. Se separaram entre vários selinhos. Ela encarou aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados até o fim do passeio. Palavras estragariam aquele momento.

- * -

Quando acabou o passeio a realidade veio com tudo. O que eu estava pensando? BEIJAR O POTTER – tudo bem que foi maravilhoso, mas agora ele consegui o troféu dele e nem deve querer mais olhar para minha cara. BURRA.

- Isso fica só entre nós, ok ? – ele apenas me encarava. Eu queria fugir dali, sentia me rosto ader de vergonha, meu corpo perdi por mais – Somos apenas amigos. Não vai acontecer de novo – minha voz saia como se implorasse que ele negasse ali e me agarrasse. Anta. – Vamos?

Ele segurou a minhas mãos ainda me encarando e saímos atrás dos outros dois.

"Esse foi o melhor beijo da minha vida – ignore-me"  
**  
**_**Pov. James Potter**_

Aquele foi o melhor beijo que eu já tive. Ela era perfeita, seu gosto me enlouquecia e eu queria ela novamente. Nunca sai mais de uma vez com a mesma garota, mas Lily é especial, eu queria para sempre. Droga. Eu estou ficando louco, ou quem sabe eu a ame. Não definitivamente não. Eu gosto dela apenas isso.

Ela me ignorou o resto do dia, se escondia quando podia, mas eu sabia que ela sentia o mesmo.

- Cara, qual é o motivo de estar tão aluado? – perguntou meu melhor amigo

- Lily – respondi

- Ela não era só um desafio?- debochou e eu ignorei

"Ela era apenas um desafio, não mais. Eu queria aquela menina para mim. Eu acho que estou apaixonado. MERDA"

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

O casamento da cara de cavalo foi de péssimo gosto. A noiva parecia um bolo, noivo era horrível, a decoração esta mais para circo dos horrores. Serio quem usa flores laranja com tecido preto para enfeitar uma igreja? Bufei. Mas foi ótimo em outros pontos.

A Lily estava com vestido preto simples que ia até metade das suas coisas, valorizando suas pernas e camuflando a barriga. James, lindo de morrer de terno preto, blusa branca e gravada preta, babava pela ruiva.

Sirius usava um vestido que achei super lindo azul, com uma fenda lateral e um decote nas costas. O maroto passou a festa inteira reclamando por não poder ficar com nenhuma prima da noiva.

Eu vestia a mesma roupa que Jay, e passei boa parte da noite babando pelo vizinho gato os Evans, mas infelizmente..

**Flashback**

Aquele vizinho divino da Lily estava me fazendo ficar pior que o Sirius que babava pelas primas da noiva dançando. O vizinho tinha 1,90, moreno de olhos azuis, pele bronzeada, musculoso, mas sem parecer exagerado.

A minha dupla mandava sorrisinhos para as outras meninas e foi até se juntar na dança se aproveitando e passando a mão nas coxas quando desciam até o chão.

"Se ele pode aproveitar, eu também posso"

Eu fui me aproximar daquele bonitão dando o melhor sorriso que foi retribuído na hora, ficando ainda mais bonito.

"Vou aproveitar a noite"

- Oi – sua voz saiu tímida, aumentando a meu sorriso

- Oi – falei confiante – quer dar uma volta?

- Claro

"E a noite está apenas começando"

Fomos andando até uma área afastada do jardim, passei a minha mão para seu pescoço o trazendo para mais perto e pude sentir suas mãos na minha cintura.  
- Co-como você sabia o que eu era? – perguntou o garoto confuso  
- Gato?  
- Co-como você sabia que eu era GAY? – e antes de pensar em uma resposta. Ele me beijou.  
"MERLIN, eu estou sendo beijada sendo o Sirius, sendo homem. QUE NOJO. Mas ainda sou eu certo? Mulher no corpo de um homem, então tecnicamente eu não estou fazendo nada de errado, certo? Que saber ele é muito gato, eu sou mulher, e vou aproveitar"  
O seu beijo era possessivo, suas mãos passavam pelas minhas costas, grudando nossos corpos. Mas aquilo era estranho, não havia um encaixe, era diferente com Six.  
Quando terminamos o beijo e vi alguém me chamando. Ninguém podia saber disso.  
- Isso fica só entre nós – ele acenou confuso – nosso segredinho  
Sai correndo. Espero que Six nunca descubra, porque se ele suspeitar vou preparar meu caixão rosa.  
**Fim Flashback**

_**Pov. Lilian Evans**__  
_  
E o vi sentado no banco olhando os carros que passaram lá em baixo. James estava muito bonito de terno. Ignorem esse pensamento.

- Oi – falei quase num sussurro ao seu lado  
- Oi Li – ele se virou para mim me encarando com aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados que faziam sentir borboletas no estomago – acho que nós temos que conversar – eu acenei – E-eu te amo ruiva, eu não queria, tentei me enganar, mas não consegui

Eu encarava chocada para o maroto, mas este apenas continuou

- Eu não admitia para mim mesmo. Porém este sentimento sempre estava aqui. Eu te quero. Eu preciso do seu sorriso, das suas esmeraldas, da sua personalidade, preciso de você para poder viver feliz – _"eu acho que estou sonhando" _– Meu mundo se transformou em você. Só posso ser feliz, se você estiver antes, se você chorar eu choro. Droga isso está muito piquetes, nunca entendi antes quem falava essas coisas até agora – comentou rindo nervosamente – Isso é ridículo, mas eu te amo.

A intensidade daquele olhar, me fez desviar e olhar para minhas mãos entrelaçadas no meu colo. Pode-me sentir corar, e sentir suas mãos contra meu rosto, fazendo um carinho muito bom. Lutei contra a vontade de fechar os olhos e suspirar.

Ele deve estar cansado de esperar por uma resposta, mas eu só conseguia pensar suas palavras "eu te amo" ainda ecoavam em meus ouvidos, minhas pernas estava bamba, minha respiração descompensada enquanto o meu coração quase saia pela boca.

- Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo – exclamou com voz triste e automaticamente o encarei – Mas não precisa falar nada, eu que precisava contar

Comentou desesperado, levantando logo em seguida para ir embora. Contudo eu o queria ali, do meu lado. Em ato reflexo segurei seu braço. Não sabia o que sentia, não tinha ideia do que falar, mas ele não ia ir embora. Isso não. Me levantei e literalmente o agarrei colando nossos lábios.

O beijo foi diferente do anterior, foi urgente. Como se o mundo você terminar naquele minuto. Nossas línguas lutavam contra a outra, dançavam entre si. Todo meu corpo estava grudado ao meu corpo me fazendo arrepiar. A suas mãos antes da minha cintura desceram. Fazendo o maroto me erguer e eu abraçar sua cintura com as minhas pernas.

Senti a grama contra as minhas costas e ele por cima de mim. Nossas mãos exploravam o corpo do outro. As minhas já entravam por baixo de sua camisa, e as deles pelas minhas coxas levantando o vestido.

Nós separamos apenas para respirar, mas seus lábios não saíram da minha pele, corriam pelo meu pescoço beijando,mordendo, chupando. Enquanto eu mordi meus lábios inferiores para conter minha garganta de emitir qualquer tipo de som.

- Lílian? Lílian Evans? – berrou uma voz grossa não muito longe

- Droga, é o meu pai – falei aborrecida

Empurrei o maroto ainda ofegante e pasmo para o lado e corri até o senhor Evans me esperava.

- Onde estava menina? Por que seus cabelos esta um ninho de rato? – perguntou desconfiado

- Estava deitada na grama vendo as estrelas – falei segura.

Era apenas uma meia mentira. Eu não estava vendo as estrelas, eu me senti nelas. Pude perceber que ele não acreditou muito, mas estava muito feliz para ligar para ele.

- Eu pensei que tinha visto aquele seu amigo indo para aquela direção também?

DROGA.

- Ah serio? – falei atuando perfeitamente – Não vi ninguém estava deitada, não tinha como ninguém me ver. Vou arrumar meu cabelo

Sai dali correndo antes que ele me fizesse novas perguntas.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Ela me queria. Ela gosta de mim. Ela me beijou por livre espontânea vontade.  
Eu podia sair berrando e pulando de felicidade, mas antes eu necessito de bom banho frio.  
Quando entrei aquela noite no quarto. Encontrei a minha ruivinha na cama, com uma camisola muito curta. Percebi que o banho não teve nenhum efeito, eu ainda queima de desejo por aquela baixinha.  
Aproximei e a beijei com vontade, me deitando por cima dela. Ficamos apenas nós beijamos, provando seu sabor, explorando cada pedacinho da sua boca. Eu tinha que me segurar para não avançar o sinal e ela sair correndo. Desci os beijos para seu pescoço enquanto a ruiva se livrava da minha camiseta e passava aquelas mãos delicadas pelo meu peito arranhando. Controlei-me para não fazer nenhum som e acorda os outros dois companheiros de quarto.  
Minhas mãos às vezes nas suas coxas, pernas, nádegas ou cintura a puxando para mais perto. Eu queria muito mais.  
- Eu te amo – sussurrei no seu ouvido e a vi se arrepiar. Inflamando meu ego e quase mandar meu autocontrole pastar.

Mas antes de eu pensar como controlar meu desejo, a ruiva perguntou:  
- O que nós somos? – Eu sorri encarando aquelas duas esmeraldas  
- O que você quiser ser – e a beijei novamente  
**Fim do Capitulo**


	8. Chapter 7 part 1

Capitulo 7 – FÉRIAS

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Estávamos indo para Hogwarts novamente, quando passamos na frente da casa do vizinho Gay que por falta de sorte estava no jardim. E veio correndo, com sorriso lindo de morrer, falar comigo. "D.R.O.G.A"

- Olá Six – disse o garoto piscando os olhos

- Oi ham? – qual era o nome dele? – Como vai? – emendei antes dele perceber que não fazia ideia de quem era

- Bem bem – sorriu e passou as mãos no cabelo igual o James, só que a diferença era que ele não era do meu "time" – Então o que vais fazer hoje? Podermos tem um bis? Estava pensando...

- Que pena estou voltando para escola – o garoto fez uma cara triste, enquanto a Lily segurava o riso e seu parcinho romântico fingia vomitar

- Repetir o que Six ? – perguntou o próprio Six revoltado – Pensando em programa a dois?

- Nós estamos atrasados – falei antes do vizinho Gay lindo de morrer "um desperdiço" confirmasse algo – TCHAU

E arrastei todos dali, mas antes de sair do campo de audição escutei o outro berrando "Até mais gato, me visite. Vamos nós diverti muito"

Ótimo. Pensa Marlene, pensa, ache uma solução.

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

Arrastei a Lena assim que pisamos na escola para uma sala vazia sendo seguidos pelos outros dois

- Me diz que vocês fizeram Mckinnon, AGORA – ela me ignorou "AI MERLIN" – você não se beijaram né? Não com meu corpo? Ele só deu em cima do meu corpo feito e você deu um belo soco, por favor – eu estava quase implorando.

" Se esta guria tiver beijando com meu corpo e melhor preparar a sua cova porque não vai viver muito tempo"

- Claro que não Six – ela exclamou e eu respirei novamente – Apenas conversamos, ele deu em cima de mim e deu – algo me dizia que ela não contava toda a verdade, essa carinha de anjo não combina com o meu corpo sexy e perfeito

- Lena querida, se eu descobri que você fez algo, eu te mato do jeito mais torturante que existe – e sai da sala.

"Eu vou descobrir, há se vou"

_**Pov. James Potter**_

- Acho que a lua de mel de vocês acabou Lenazinha – falei

- James querido saiba que ele me amando ou me odiando, os dois estão ao meu favor – exclamou a menina com calma

- Como? – "Ela ficou louca?" Não entendi nada com esta historia ame ou odeie

- Se ele me ama sempre estarei no seu coração, se ele me odeia sempre estarei na sua mente – e saiu da sala, me deixando com cara de retardado e a ruiva rindo da minha cara. OTIMO.

- Vamos logo James, temos aula ainda – falou a minha baixinha me empurrando para fora da sala. Mas antes que ela conseguisse a puxei para um beijo urgente.

- Agora podemos ir – falei ofegante e com sorriso no rosto enquanto ela corava.

_**Pov. 3° pessoa**_

Aquelas duas semanas antes das férias de inverno passaram voando para os alunos do sétimo ano. Que teriam que permanecer até dia 23 de dezembro devido os N.I.E.M's

James e Lílian namoravam as escondidas, se encontrando no jardins, salas vazias, se agarrando entre as aulas ou até mesmo no fundo da biblioteca. Os alunos de Hogwarts desconfiavam da gravidez da Evans que de uma hora para outra tinha uma barriga de 8 meses circulando pelo castelo.

Sirius se recusava falar com a Lena, essa tentava de tudo para falar com maroto. E por conseqüência não haviam repetido nenhuma das suas experiências.

Peter treinava quase todos os dias à noite para se torna um comensal, e passaria as férias na mansão Malfoy treinando. Andava sumido, mas os marotos nem percebiam tanto assim, já estavam acostumando com a falta do amigo.

Alice programa as férias que passariam na companhia do noivo e dos amigos na casa do Potter's. Remo estudava muito, se recuperava de mais uma lua cheia, e observa ao longe uma menininha de cabelos rosa chiclete que criava muitos risos no castelo.

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

Aparatarmos em Godrics Hollow. Era uma vila mista, cheia de chalés iguais e bem bonitos. A casa dos Potter era realmente bonita, tinha um belo jardim cheio de flores, tinha um ar de felicidade e proteção.

Os pais do James estavam trabalhando e só chegariam tarde da noite "GRAÇA A MERLIN".

Entramos na casa e meu queixo caiu. A decoração era impecável, cheio de coisas de bruxo, mas o surpreendente e que a casa era gigante por dentro, tudo graças à magia é claro.

- Bela casa – comentou a Lena e eu tive que concorda

- Vem vou mostrar seus quartos.

Falou o meu maroto levando nós ao andar superior que possuía uma sala no centro e varias portas.

- Alice, Aluado e o Frank quando chegar, vão ficar na quarto a esquerda – "esses três juntos não vai dar certo" – Lena você fica com o da direita. Almofadinhas o de sempre e você ruivinha fica de frente para o meu

Falou apontando para seu quarto e depois para o qual eu ia ficar. Senti sua aproximação por trás, e seus braços me abraçando pela cintura e suas mãos repousando na minha barriga, sua respiração estava próxima da minha orelha, me fazendo arrepiar.

- Se quiser pode ficar no meu quarto, não me importo em dividir

Balancei a cabeça corando enquanto o maroto ria.

_**Pov. Alice Fins**_

O quarto que eu dividiria com meu noivo e minha dupla era lindo e enorme. Tendo ao centro uma cama de casal gigante. A única pena que não seria apenas eu e o Frank ali.

- Lice ? – encarei o maroto loiro – por favor sem agarração do seu lado da cama, ok? – eu acenei – Não estou a fim de ver cenas para menores de 18 anos e não poder nem participar – falou ele piscando e eu corando – é obvio Lice, deixando claro eu prefiro o Frank – falou ele rindo e acabei acompanhando

- Por que dos risos? – falou a voz mais linda do mundo, pelo menos para mim

- FRANK – e corri para abraçá-lo. Mas algo deu errado.

Senti sendo puxada para trás e ir de encontro com Remo, fazendo um cair por cima do outro. "Tinha que pagar mico na frente do meu noivo?". Tentei me levantar, mas senti uma ponta do meu pé e doía muito, meus olhos já começavam a lacrimejar.

_**Pov. Frank Longbottom**_

Estava morrendo de ciúmes quando encontrarei minha noiva com aquele garoto. Mas a alegria estampada no rosto dela quando me viu, espantou por enquanto aquele sentimento. Dando margem a saudade que sentia pela minha bonequinha.

Ela tentou chegar até mim, mas acabou se acidentando no meio do caminho. Típico. Ia começar a rir quando escutei seu choro. Larguei as malas e fui socorre - lá, afastando o maroto no processo que se encontrava muito perto da Lice.

- Ai ai ai – chorava minha noiva segurando seu pé

Peguei a minha varinha e fiz um feitiço para imobilizar a perna e infelizmente com ajuda do outro garoto consegui colar - lá na cama.

- Calma meu amor, eu juro que vou fazer parar - falei. Eu nunca deixaria ela sofrer. Nunca.

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Já fazia 2 semanas desde o casamento da cara de cavalo e meu encontro com o vizinho gato e Gay. DUAS SEMANAS sendo ignorada pelo Sirius.

Eu tinha que fazer algo. Fui até seu quarto que ficava ao lado do James e de frente para o meu. Abri silenciosamente e não encontrei ninguém lá, apenas um barulho vindo do banheiro. E inconscientemente surgiram imagens censuradas na minha mente.

Dei um sorriso e ia preparar algo para ele não ter como me ignorar.

"Iria ser fácil de mais"

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

Demorei um bom tempo na banheira pensando. Não tinha mais graça se aproveitar do corpo feminino que eu possuía sem a Lena. Contudo ela ainda não havia contado todos os detalhes com aquela coisa louca.

Teria que fazê-la falar. E já sabia como.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Depois de quase uma hora tentando trazer a ruiva para meu quarto, ficar só comigo, eu finalmente consegui.

Nós beijávamos na maior parte do tempo, não iria perde a chance de ter aqueles lábios perfeitos contra os meu, do contato da sua língua com a minha. Demorei muito tempo para ter - lá e não iria desperdiçar essa chance. Nunca.

Quando parava, eu fazia desenhos na sua barriga gigante ou apenas acariciavas seus cabelos. Ela por sua fez arranhava minha nuca e despenteava, se fosse possível, os meus cabelos.

Puxei a para colocar deitada contra meu ombro, enquanto minha mão ficava sobre a sua barriga descoberta.

- Jay? – eu nunca tinha gostado deste apelido até ouvi-lo por aquela voz

- Sim? – falei entre seus cabelos ruivos e muito perto da sua tentadora e pequena orelha

- Eu quero – eu mordisquei o lóbulo inferior e depois acresentei um beijo atrás daquela parte do seu corpo. Escutei um suspiro e sorri.

- Você quer? – a minha voz saiu grave e baixa enquanto beijava a linha da sua orelha até o seu pescoço. E refazendo o caminho até bem perto dos seus lábios, e recomeçando em seguida.

- E-eu – mordi de leve a pele branquinha do seu pescoço, chupando e passando a língua ali. Sentindo o gosto maravilhoso daquela bruxinha. Logo escutei um novo suspiro – James para – falou com a voz fraca quase implorando

- Você quer que eu pare? – não dei chance para ela responder e beijei aqueles lábios volumosos e fui correspondendo com o mesmo desejo – eu acho que não – murmurei contra seus lábios e voltei ao beijo.

_**Pov. Remo Lupin**_

Estava numa das cenas mais estranha da minha vida. E olha que eu já vivi muita coisa estranha. Estava eu, a Alice e o Frank deitados na cama gigante, nesta ordem, enquanto um velho que era o curandeiro que foi chamado pelo noivo desesperado "Até parecia que foi ele que machucou o pé"

- Pronto – "ALELUIA, ele esta aqui a 1 hora" – A senhorita Fins tem que ficar de repouso por algumas horas para não ocorrer falha no feitiço

"Isso que ele é um excelente curandeiro, não consegue nem arrumar um pé na hora. DROGA."

Três pessoas numa cama, o ciumento, a louca e o lobisomem. Meu sonho. Bufei.

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_****

Quando interrompemos o beijo, nem me lembrava de onde eu estava, queria mais. Ambos estávamos ofegantes, mas mesmo assim o maroto continuava com seus beijos no meu pescoço e descendo até a base do meu decote e subindo novamente.

- Jay – Bufei contrariada quando ele subiu de novo as caricias.

"Hormônios de gravidez. E obvio que tudo por causa deles"

- O que você quer meu Lírio? - falou com voz baixa e grave contra a minha pele me fazendo arrepiar e meu estomago revirar.

Sua respiração contra o meu pescoço me fazia quase perde a razão e implorar para ele continuar a me beijar. Mas graça a Merlin o desejo de comer cachorro quente era maior.

- James – empurrei o maroto fazendo me encarar – eu estou com desejo - "Porque eu fui falar essa palavra? Ele esta sorrindo igual um idiota e já ta vindo me beijar de novo. E claro devo estar igual um tomate – de comer cachorro quente

E assim acabei com o nosso clima, droga, eu queria os dois na mesma intensidade. Ignorem esse comentario.

Podemos pegar o Almofadinhas e cozinhar, que tal? - comentou meio contrariado, mas nunca perdendo o humor – Apesar que não deve ficar muito bom. Deve ser toxico – Boiei. Tudo bem que o Sirius se comporta como um cachorro, mas senti que perdia uma piada interna. Droga.

_**Pov. James Potter**_****

Depois da Lily acabar com clima, eu xinguei todas as gerações do professor de porções, porque se não fosse ele a ruiva não ia querer comer nada perto da hora H. Então tive que tomar um banho frio, para tentar me aliviar do desejo que consumia meu corpo.

Quando terminei fomos a cozinha fazer "Almofadinhas quente".

Eu quis pegar o único cachorro que eu conheço, mas seu quarto estava fechado. E meu Lírio nem deixou eu ir pegar a varinha. Ela estava com fome. Droga. O que será que ele esta fazendo de porta fechada? Nunca o vi trancar nada. Estranho, quando terminar aqui vou invadir aquele quarto.

- Então Li, como se faz cão quente? - perguntei mais animado, colocando o avental e a emburrando para uma cadeira. Devia cansar ter que andar com um barrigão daqueles.

"Hoje eu serei o mestre cuca"

_**Pov. Remo Lupin**_

Eu vou matar alguém. Vou me matar. Respira. Conte até 1.000 quem sabe assim meu lado assassino não se revele. Talvez eu me esqueça deles, meus companheiros de quarto.

1...6 – sons – 7 ...20 – suspiros – 20 ...30 – sons de beijos – 30..45 – gemido – 50 ...67 – estão puxando meu braço e eu sinto ele encostar em alguém

"POR FAVOR MERLIN QUE NÃO SEJA NADA DO FRANK"

88...90 – barulho de roupas sendo arrancadas – 91,92,93 – mais gemidos - 94,95,96 - respiração ofegantes - 97,98,99 - percebemos movimentações do outro lado da cama, nem um pouco "normais''

- CHEGAAA – berrei, fazendo os dois outros se afastarem e rirem da minha cara, eles estavam provocando um lobisomem sem coleira e pronto para matá-los - Deu os DOIS

- Lupin, cala a boca – revirei os olhos me contendo para não esganar o noivo da Lice – eu tenho coisas muito mais importantes para fazer agora. Então calado que eu vou continuar onde parei – falou beijando novamente a sua noiva

- VAI SE TOMAR NO C...

- DEU OS DOIS – berrou a menina muito vermelha – vamos jogar xadrez

" Eu realmente vou matar alguém"

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Transformei o quarto num dos sonhos eróticos do Six. A sala da Professora Mcgonagall.

Na época que soube desse seu desejo ainda era completamente mulher e ele sempre comentava que usava um lingerie vermelha.

Atualmente isso ficaria muito estranho então optei por uma cueca Box vermelha e encostei-me à mesa. Esperando.

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

Quando sair do banheiro era para mim entrar no meu quarto e não na sala da Mcgonagall. "Estou tendo alucinações e nem bebi ainda. ADOREI".

Entrei com cuidado, apesar de ser tudo fruto da minha mente super desenvolvida, mas quando vi a "garota" em cima da mesa, a ficha caiu. Estava dentro de um dos meus sonhos eróticos. Fazer coisas na sala de aula da pessoa mais severa que eu conheço, para provar que ninguém manda em mim. Se eu quero, eu vou fazer, ou talvez seja o desejo de fazer algo proibido.

Quase agarrei ela, quase.

A Lena com certeza tem culpa no cartório e eu ia descobrir o que ela fez hoje. Esse clima era perfeito para meu plano. Avancei até ela, beijando todo seu peito, aranhando suas costas e descendo cada vez mais perto do ventre. Escutei ela soltar um suspiro.

"Ia ser muito fácil arrancar a verdade agora"

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Após a ruivinha ter escrito para mim ingredientes e modo de fazer "Almofadinhas cozido, frito, assado ou sei lá o que era".

Expulsei-a da cozinha, dizendo que ela não podia me ajudar estando com barrigão gigante e lindo "eu sei e a primeira vez da minha vida que eu acho isso. Estranho". E também não poderia me fazer companhia, pois iria me distrair. Ficaria olhando aqueles olhos maravilhosos ou a beijando e bom a comida ia sair pior que agora.

_"Ingredientes: pão de hot dog, maionese, aguá, salsicha, molho de tomade, cebola, batata palha, ervilha e milho__  
__Modo de fazer: Corte os pães no sentido do comprimento, sem separar as duas partes. Passe um pouco de maionese. Encha a panela até 3/4 da capacidade, com água. Coloque em fogo alto e espere ferver. Coloque as salsichas na água. Deixe ferver por 5 minutos. Escorra. Faça, em cada uma delas, um corte no sentido longitudinal. __  
__Coloque uma salsicha em cada pão, cubra com molho de tomate feito junto ao preparo da salsicha. Além de mais maionese, batata palha, ervilha e milho."_

Mãos a obra. Só tem um problema o que ser salsicha?

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Após se expulsa da cozinha, corri até o quarto do meu maroto atrás da sua capa da invisibilidade.

"Como isso soa estranho. Devo estar mesmo doida. Meu maroto? Punf"

Tive que fazer um feitiço convocativo e logo desci para cozinha para espiar o novo cozinheiro. Ele usava apenas um short e o avental. Estava muito sexy. IGNORE.

CENAS FORTES

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Sentia seus lábios em meu peito, suas mãos estavam-me aranhando, meu corpo se arrepiava e minha mente desejava por mais.

- Si-sirius – falei ofegando quando este abriu o botão da minha calça e tocando sua mão no meu órgão pulsante.

- Leninha isso só é começo – falou com sorriso maroto abaixando as minhas calças e a cueca. Deu um singelo beijo na parte que mais ansiavam seu toque, me fazendo tremer – Que mais? – apenas acenei, sua língua correu por "ele" – O que você fez com aquele vizinho da Lily?

-Na-nada – ele parou a carícia

- Para eu continuar Lena tens que me contar tudo 

- Não tem nada – falei braba, queria mais e ele sabia disso.

Senti sua boca o engolindo e gemi. Logo vi seu rosto a minha frente e sua voz no meu ouvido

- Já sabe o que fazer – seus dedos corriam por todo o meu corpo me provocando, sua língua às vezes passava na minha orelha – conte para mim

Ele me beijo, provocando meu corpo, passando seus lábios por todas minhas zonas eróticas, levando os dedos experientes a "ele". Mas sempre parava antes de mais. Isso estava me enlouquecendo.

- ELE ME BEIJO – berrei e vi o maroto me encarar com raiva. MERDA.

Fim da cenas fortes

_**pov. James Potter**_

Salsicha. O que é?

A Lily não disse que era cachorro quente? Então acho que vou ter que matar um cachorro. Não vai dar para ser o Almofadinhas porque a minha mãe não vai deixar.

Mas tem aquele cachorro da vizinha que é muito chato. A tal de salsicha deve ser uma parte do cachorro. Vou perguntar para alguém, depois de mata-ló.

Aparatei.

*

Estava no terreno do vizinho chamando o cachorro chato.

- Cachorrinho? Cachorro? – nada daquela coisa – Cachorrão? – agora ele aparece – Tchauzinho

Peguei a faca e comecei correr atrás do bichano

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Matei o cachorro. EU SOU UM ASSASINO, ME MATEM, VOU CORTAR MEUS PULSOS. Deu parei, acabou o momento emo.

Respira, você não o matou, ele caiu e tropeçou numa altura de noventa metros e a faca acidentalmente caiu da sua mão. Apenas isso. Tudo um grande acidente. Ele morreu rápido e sem dor.

Recolhi o corpo e segundo um trouxa que achei na rua, todo homem tem sua salsicha. Pelo menos a Lily pediu de um cachorro e não de um cervo "GRAÇAS MERLIN".

Voltei para minha cozinha e preparei aquela comida Obvio usando luva não ia tocar na salsicha do outro.

Além de usar magia para limpar o molho que foi parar nas paredes. Pude finalmente correr até a minha ruivinha para lhe dar seu cachorro quente e voltar por onde paramos antes lá no meu quarto.

****_**Pov. Sirius Black **_**  
**  
Eu ia me vingar da Mckinnon na mesma moeda. OBVIO que não vou ficar com um homem e sim uma gostosa e ainda fazer T-O-D-O-S ver.

Qual o melhor lugar para achar mulher? Isso mesmo shopping.

Era nessa coisa abominável que eu me encontrava e não foi difícil achar um monte de gostosa.

Vou tirar o atraso.

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

A Lena estava trancada no quarto planejando algo caso o Sirius realmente se vingasse. O casal de noivos quase se engolia do lado do Remo que tentava inutilmente ler um livro.  
Quando o James apareceu com um pão, com uma gosma vermelha e algo que lembrava uma carne apodrecida.

- Seu cachorro cozido – falou sorrindo

"QUE NOJO"

- O-obrigado – falei pegando aquela coisa na mão.

O maroto me fitava esperando que eu comesse. Seus olhos brilhavam. Eu tenho que o distrair e jogar isso fora AGORA.

- James eu vou lá pegar um pouco de suco de abobara para comer junto, porque não ajuda o Remo? – falei tensa

- Eu já trouxe Lírio e Remo eu fiz um monte vou convocar para todos vocês – falou feliz, enquanto todos nós pensávamos como íamos sumir com aquilo.

_**Pov. Alice Fins**_

James entregou para todos nós aquela coisa nojenta que mais parecia um bicho morto e com uma gosma vermelha lembrava sangue, sorrindo como criança.

Alguém tinha que sumir com esse maroto daqui, ou as comidas antes que eles nós force a comer aquilo.

- Jim? – falou uma voz vinda da lareira, fazendo o garoto ir até lá. Dando tempo para ruiva lançar um feitiço e sumir com a comida.

UFA.

_Pov. James Potter_

Meus pais iam ficar presos no ministério mais uma noite, por causa do Voldemort e suas "peças de natal". Quando voltei à sala todos já haviam comido tudo e a cara deles era de alegria.

EU SOU PERFEITO EM TUDO MESMO.

Fui até a minha ruivinha e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Te encontro dentro de 3 minutos no meu quarto

E subi. Ignorando o resto dos meus amigos. Tinha assuntos mais importantes para resolver.

*  
Quase bem próximo de NC

Estava do lado da porta quando senti o perfume da Lily e logo a própria Lily. Abracei por trás, repousando uma das minhas mãos no seu ventre e a outra afastando seus cabelos cor de cobre e dando um beijo em na sua nuca. E percebi se arrepiar.

Corri os beijos para seus pescoço, enquanto a minha mão entrava por baixo da sua blusa e a outra a virava para ficar de frente para mim.

- Te amo minha ruivinha – falei com a voz baixa e a beijei.

No começo foi apenas um simples selinho, porém logo o desejo que sentíamos um por outro aumentava. Mordi seu lábio inferior pedindo passagem que logo foi concedida.

Eu explorava cada canto da sua boca, sentindo nossas línguas travar uma batalha sexual. Minhas mãos a traziam para mais perto, as delas brincavam com meu cabelo despenteado.

Meus dedos corriam pela sua cintura, entrando pó baixo da blusa e a levantando. A ruiva fazia a mesma coisa, mas aranhava de leve a minha barriga e logo tive que me separar para tirar deixa - lá tirar a minha blusa.

E senti seus lábios em meu pescoço, me enlouquecendo e aquecendo toda parte do meu corpo. Meu órgão reprodutor pulsava querendo atenção.

- Acho que isso está desigual ruivinha – apontando para mim sem blusa e ela ainda com a dela

- Então faça algo – falou a menina corando e eu atendi seu pedido. Levantando sua blusa e a deixando apenas com sutiã preto de renda. E ofeguei. Ela era linda, perfeita.  
Beijei nos lábios. Enquanto a levantava e senti suas pernas enrolar minha cintura e a levando para cama.

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

Senti o lençol macio contra a minha pele, e os lábios do James se descolarem pelo meu pescoço. No qual ele mordia, lambia, beijava, chupava. Enquanto eu passava a minha mão naquele corpo perfeito a minha frente.

Eu só podia estar enlouquecendo, a minha mente berrava para sair dali, mas meu corpo implorava pelos seus toques.

Não senti o maroto abrindo o fecho do sutiã, apenas percebi isto quando ele se separou de mim para arrancar a peça. Senti a vergonha queimar dentro de mim, e procurei o lençol para me cobrir, mas o garoto impediu, sussurrando no meu ouvido

- Você é linda. Eu te amo. Eu te quero tanto que chega a doer – e como um passe de mágica a vergonha e toda a minha racionalidade foram dar uma voltinha.

A próxima coisa que senti foi seu beijo no vale dos meus seios. E escutei um barulho sair dentro da minha garganta. O maroto apenas riu e com as mãos experientes começou a brincar com o pico do meu seio. Enquanto eu me curva para trás, implorando por mais. E foi o que ele fez.

Beijo meu mamilo esquerdo e logo passou a língua por toda sua extensão por fim o sugando. Enquanto sua outra mão depois de aperta meu sei direito correu pela minha barriga, cintura até chegar às minhas nádegas me puxando para mais perto.

Colando nossos corpos e sentindo toda sua excitação contra a minha pele. Gemi alto e pude senti o maroto se empolgando com meu som e sua excitação aumentando.

- JAMES? LILIAN? – alguém bateu na porta

MERDA!


	9. Chapter 7 part 2

_**Cap. 7 – part 2**_

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

SOCORRO! SOCORRO!

- ABRE LOGO ESSA DROGA DE PORTA, PONTAS – berrei

- EU VOU TE MATAR BLACK – berrou a voz da futura assassina

- AAAAH

**Flashback**

Já andava a meia hora e não tinha achado nenhuma gostosa que queria me queria. Eu sei também estou chocado. Acho que todas necessitam de óculos.

- Oi – falou uma garota tão feia quanto o Snape, uma morcega – Soube que gostaria de companhia, eu também – falou piscando

- Olá – peguei a minha varinha e vi que ela não fez nenhuma expressão – você é bruxa? – perguntei quando a transformava em uma Angelina Jolie. Bem melhor.

- Meu primo é – falou sorrindo

- Vamos dar uma volta?

- Claro, você é muito bonita – eu a puxei para um beijo, tinha que acabar esse celibato, mas ela beijava MUITO mal, mas babava que beijava. Nojinho, como diz a Lice.

Ficamos dando voltas, enquanto ela falava sem parar e tentava inutilmente me beijar de novo. Ela seria perfeita para minha vingança.

Quando aparatei junto com a garota na casa dos Potter. A grande maioria se encontrava na sala, menos o casal vinte.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

- Eu vou matar o Sirius- falei contendo a minha raiva, quando eu e a Li terminávamos de colocar nossas roupas

Aquele projeto de amigo tinha que atrapalhar justo na hora H. Meu corpo ainda queimava de desejo pela ruivinha que agora estava morrendo de vergonha se recusando a me encarar

- PONTAS PONTAS – berrou o idiota do outro lado da porta

Vi a minha baixinha tremer com o berro, provavelmente pensando se alguém descobrisse o que estávamos preste a fazer. Segurei seu braço e a forcei me encarar e percebi seus olhos verdes vivo cautelosos.

- Lírio, eu te amo. Não precisa ficar envergonhada, isso vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde para todo mundo. A única diferença e que alguns fazem por amor outro apenas pelo prazer. E nós vamos fazer quando chegar a agora e vai ser por amor Li – vi aqueles olhos que tanto amam brilharem, seus lábios inchados se abrirem em meio sorriso e as suas bochechas corar – Eu te amo. Mas agora eu vou matar aquele cão sarnento – fazendo a rir

"Ela também quer se vingar do pulguento"

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

VOU MATAR O SIRIUS.

Ele esta namorando com o meu corpo, como ele esta namorando? Eu não estou com ciúmes, só protegendo meu corpo.

Escutei o barulho dos meus amigos vindo atrás de mim e a porta do quarto abrir "Hum sozinho no quarto o maior tempão. HUMM". A nova-ex-namorada do futuro cadáver implorava para não tacar a faca no Six.

"Mas adoraria tacar nela, enfiando lentamente e depois mergulhando de novo"

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – falou o James muito brabo

"Acho que ele não gostou da intromissão"

- O Sirius esta namorando aquela garota e a Lena quer o matar – falou o Remo preocupado

- Posso ajudar Lena? - perguntou o maroto de óculos com brilho estranho nos olhos

- Claro James.

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

- Vocês não podem privar o mundo de mim, o ser mais belo, mais perfeito, mais..

- CALA A BOCA – berraram todos, ferindo o meu pequeno ego

- Lena se você me matar e bem possível que aconteça algo com você – falei desesperado – e você Pontas, se tocar o dedo em mim sua mãe te deixar de castigo pelo resto da sua vida – completei feliz

- DROGA, esqueci disso – falou a Lena

- Pulgento posso não te matar, mas você é um maroto existem outras formas de se vingar – MERDA – Vamos Li

- Pimentinha, por favor. Não deixa esse garoto mal fazer isso comigo – falei fazendo cara de cão que caiu da mudança

- Não me envolva nisso Sirius, e pimentinha e sua mãe  
- Não Pimentinha, ela é uma Vaca gorda, chata, feia e muito má

- NUNCA MAIS OLHA NA MINHA CARA SEU IDIOTA – falou a Lena

- Vamos minha namorada – falou a KATECHATA

"merda"

- vamos jogar verdade e conseqüência – falei. Atraindo atenção de todos.

_**Pov. Remo Lupin**_

O pontas pegou a garrafa enfeitiçada do seu pai para jogos iguais a esses. No qual nós força a falar a verdade e não cumprir o desafio resultado na maior dor de barriga do século, que duraria 3 meses. A boca respondia e base perguntava.

Giramos a garrafa e :

**ALICE X KATE**

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou a Lice

- Desafio

IH lá vem problemas, a Lice esta sorrindo que nem o Almofadinhas e olhando para mim. AHH

- Quero que você beije o pé do Remo – DROGA – bem lentamente

A atual namorado Sirius veio me olhando com pavor. Eu não havia tomado banho desde que sair da escola e depois de correr para impedir um assassinato. Não devia estar com os melhores cheiros. Mas a garota não desistiu e cumpriu a promessa me fazendo cócegas na sola do pé.

_**Pov. 3° pessoa **_

**JAMES X SIRIUS **

- E ai? O que vai querer, pulguento? - perguntou o moreno 1

- Cala boca VIADO, e eu quero desafio – falou o moreno 2 sorrindo

- CERVO por favor e viado é teu pai - comentou o maroto de óculos

- Viado é obvio que não é, eu nasci. Mas idiota com certeza – falou rindo

- Quero que você – falou o James com um sorriso maroto – flerte com o primeiro homem que passar na rua e se ele não te der o fora tem que beijar

- O QUE? – berrou o Sirius

- Isso é a minha vingança – falou rindo

- Eu não vou fazer isso – tremeu – AI QUE DOR DE BARRIGA DOS INFERNO. Vou fazer. Mas não se preocupa vou ganhar o maior fora do universo

Sai o garoto deixando todos rindo da situação

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

Tudo bem. É simples.

Transfigurei as minhas roupas em trapos, pintei meu rosto e corpo de tinta preta, comi muita cebola, passei uma loção do Pedro – simplesmente horrível e corri para frente da casa. Deixando todos para trás espiando, enquanto a Marlene tentava me matar, por destruir sua bela imagem RÁ, foi ela que começou ficando com o GAY.

Para o meu azar ou talvez minha alegria o primeiro homem, bom pelo menos em teoria, que apareceu foi o loiro oxigenado do Lúcio Malfoy e minha querida e horrível prima Nacisa Black. O casal de albinos andava como se tivessem com saco de posta embaixo do nariz, como eles dizem "classe"

- E ai doutor – falei abraçando o Malfoy e empurrando a minha amada prima para uma poça de lama "OPS" – deixa essa baranga e vem fugir com a gostosona aqui – e deixei meu hálito de cebola na sua cara – vamos ser muito felizes gatão

- Desinfeta sua trouxa imunda esta sujando minhas veste –" IDIOTA" – Vamos Ciça  
Antes dele ajudar a mulher, agarrei e fingir querer beijar o albino que logo berrou

- ME LARGA SEU VERME, LOUCA

- Vamos sair meu loirinho? – Falei debochadamente. Mas como isso é demais para aquele cérebro albino, ele achou que estava arrasando corações. Pobre coitado, todos querem ser um Sirius Black, mas ninguém consegue.

- NUNCA - pegou a Ciça e saíram correndo

Acabou o desafio. Finalmente.

_**Pov. 3° pessoa**_

**REMO X LÍLIAN **

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou o maroto

- Verdade – respondeu a garota

- Que chata Li – falou a Lena

- É verdade – começou o maroto CDF – que você gostaria de beijar o Pontas? – desafio

- NÃO – respondeu a garota fazendo o James fechar a cara. Porém ela começou aperta a barriga e berrou – SIM

Todos encaram a ruiva perplexos, enquanto o Pontas sorria e comentou:

- Podemos resolver isso agora ruivinha

- CALA BOCA POTTER – berrou a garota muito vermelha, girando a garrafa novamente

**SIRIUS X FRANK **

- E ai Frank o que vais querer? – exclamou o Sirius

- Desafio

- Hoje a noite, vocês três – apontou para o próprio Frank, sua noiva e o Aluado – vão aproveitar aquela cama gigante e fazer..

- NÃO NÃO – berrou Lice e o Remo completou – Você não pode nós força a fazer nada e o desafio do Frank

- Eles tem razão – comentou a ruiva

- Droga – murmurou o animago – Então quero que você Frank fique 24 horas vestido e se comportando como uma mulher

E girou mais uma vez a garrafa

**MARLENE X LÍLIAN**  
- Lily nada de verdade, então como só sobrou desafio – falou a garota confiante  
enquanto a ruiva apenas concordava – Você vai lá em cima coloca sua roupa mais sexy e desce. Porque você vai dançar Britney Spears pro James – finalizou a morena  
- O QUE?  
- Olha a dor de barriga Li – comentou e se virou para o garoto – e você James me deve uma  
- Todas Lena, todas - comentou o maroto alegre

_**Pov. James Potter**_

A minha ruivinha apareceu com micro short jeans e um top preto . mesmo com aquele barrigão de 8 meses, ela estava muito sexy. Deixava-me louco por ela, todo meu corpo tremendo de desejo pela aquela menina.

- Eu não sei dançar de um jeito sexy, Lena – falou a minha baixinha muito corada

- é só rebolar pimentinha – comentou o Sirius – se você não tivesse "grávida" do Pontas, eu te pegava – falou piscando

Joguei uma almofada no meu ex-melhor amigo e fixei meus olhos na Lily. Talvez ela o preferisse a mim. Mas para minha felicidade ela revirou os olhos e disse:

- Sem comentário Sirius - e eu completei – Resumindo pegava uma ova

Levantei-me e abracei a minha ruiva e falei para todos

- Ela é minha, apesar dela ainda não admitir que eu sou o amor da vida dela – todos riram, a se eles souberem o que o Sirius tinha atrapalhado

- Vai dançar AGORA – berrou Alice feliz – vou colocar aquela musica que mãe da Lena nós ensinou.

E som da melodia de How I Roll encheu o ar (** . **)  
_Burn it all down__  
__Need to buy another round__  
__Tell to loud up the sound of the speaker__  
__Knee socks__  
__Put tequila on the rocks__  
__Till you make your body pops to the speaker_  
A Lily começou a rebolar e acabei fixando os meus olhos no seu corpo, eles corriam olhando cada detalhe, subindo para seu decote e descendo pelas suas coxas e fixando naquela área que tanto mexia com seu balanço, claro que sem segunda intenção  
_Burn it all down__  
__Need to buy another round__  
__Tell to loud up the sound of the speaker__  
__Show your knee socks__  
__Put tequila on the rocks__  
__Till you make your body pops to the speaker_  
- Se solta – falou a Lena  
Logo a ruiva começou atender o pedido da amiga e já dançava de maneira mais sensual, rebolando, girando, descendo, subindo, passando a mão pelo seu corpo, me enlouquecendo aos poucos. Fazendo todo meu corpo queimar.  
_(I wanna go) downtown where my posses at__  
__(Because I got) nine lives like a kitty kat__  
__(You wanna roll, that's how I roll)_

- VAI LÁ PIMENTINHA – berrou o Sirius. Enquanto a ruiva mexia todo o corpo no ritmo da musica

(_I wanna go) ding-ding when I hear that bass__  
__(I'm not a douse) my finger if you wanna taste__  
__(You better know, that's how I roll)_

Eu estava tentando me controlando, mas este já estava no meu limite. Quando ela parou de dançar, seu corpo estava ofegante, seu rosto vermelho por causa do seu esforço e os fios ruivos grudados no seu corpo. Linda.

"Acho que necessito de bom banho de água fria, mas também tenho quer ter um deste show vip, só eu e ela, com uma cama bem próxima."

- Lilian e melhor você lá comer algo e descansar – comentou o Aluado – você esta grávida lembra? - Nós dois acenamos

- Vamos Li? - Peguei a no colo e fui levar-lá para a cozinha, apesar de ter outras idéias na mente, mas primeiro o bem estar da minha bonequinha. Ela estava pálida, não devia ter deixado ela ter continuado com aquilo. Mas eu queria que ela continuasse. Droga.

_**Pov. 3° pessoa**_

A brincadeira durou até a madrugada. Logo após o show da Lily, os trocados expulsaram a Kate da casa, enquanto o casal se beijava na cozinha, mas logo foram interrompidos pelos chamados dos amigos.

Continuaram apenas com desafios. Resultando em um James dançando macarena, Alice vendo bala na rua, Remo desfilando de cueca no meio da estrada, Lena comendo 1kg de couve de Bruxelas, da Lily ficar sentada no colo do maroto de óculos até o fim da noite, do Sirius beber um garrafa de whisky de fogo e o Frank se declarar para uma privada.

Na manhã seguinte era véspera de natal. Senhor e senhora Potter só chegariam a noite e ainda não conseguiram ver a ruiva grávida, deixando a senhora Potter angustiada pensando na irresponsabilidade do seu filho – ela ainda não sabia da verdade sobre a gravidez.

A responsabilidade da ceia ficou encarregado pelos jovens bruxos, as garotas foram fazer a comida e os garotos a decoração.

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

A ceia já estava pronta e a decoração apesar de simples estava perfeita. Os outros se arrumavam para começar as comemorações, eu já estava pronta usava um vestido soltinho azul marinho, meia calça preta e botas cano longo também preta, meu cabelo estava solto com leves ondas.

Olhava a vista que a varanda da casa dos Potter possuía.

Senti seu perfume primeiro e não tardou suas mãos envolverem minha cintura e seu rosto repousar a curva do meu pescoço.

- Uma flor pelos seus pensamento? – falou conjurando uma rosa vermelha – e duas flores por um beijo seu – conjurou 2 lírios brancos – aceita? – beijou meu rosto

- Apreciando a vista – comentei pegando a rosa e virando o meu corpo e ficando com nossos rostos quase colados – sobre o outro pedido – dei um beijo no seu rosto – ai esta. Agora meus lírios

Ele riu e me puxou para um beijo decente, um beijo calmo e cheio de sentimentos, nossas línguas dançavam sensualmente, seus braços me puxavam para mais perto.

- James? – chamou uma mulher e senti meu rosto corar

O maroto virou-se e pude encarar a senhora Potter, uma mulher baixinha, magricela, de cabelos negros e olhos do mesmo tom do que do James

- Merlin – falou a mulher assustada fixando os olhos na minha barriga.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

- Olá mãe – falei baixinho me colocando na frente da ruiva e entrelaçando nossas mãos

– Essa é Lílian Evans – completei quando eu vi o primeiro indicio que ela ia me matar, ou seja, o tom azul do seu rosto

- Olá querida, sou Sarah Potter – falou simpática toda raiva sendo dirigida apenas a mim

- Prazer Senhora Potter

- Pode me chamar de Sarah. Agora você James Andrew Potter – meu sorriso despencou – seu irresponsável – CALUNIA. Eu sou um santo. – Temos muito que conversa falou apontando a saída da varanda

Dei um selinho na minha ruivinha e segui minha mãe até seu quarto.

- Então seu irresponsável, acho que esta na hora de você crescer. Aceitar a responsabilidade de ser pai. Achar um emprego e claro casar

– CASAR?

- A menina já deve estar quase ganhando o meu neto. Eu sou muito nova para isso. Jim eu tenho cara de avó? – perguntou desesperada

- Não mãe e você não vai ser avó de verdade – e relatei a historia completa.

- Mas você estão namorando? – perguntou ela contente

- Acho que sim, mãe – falei envergonhado e vir O sorriso aparecer no rosto da minha mãe

- Ela é linda, Jim

_**Pov. 3° pessoa**_

A véspera de natal foi tranqüila, todos beberam, comeram, conversaram e se divertiram.

Lena e o Sirius fizeram as pazes e rumaram para um canto da sala enquanto se falavam em sussurros.

Alice e Frank combinavam coisas sobre o casamento e trocando palavras carinhosas. Remo conversava com Pedro, que tinha voltado da viagem com os pais com expressão muito cansada.

James cumprimentava os amigos dos pais e conversava muito com a ruiva. Esta andava muito cansada, com dores nas costas e nos pés e acabou indo se deitar cedo. Minutos depois sendo seguida pelo maroto de cabelos arrepiados.

O maroto entrou no quarto da ruiva e encontrou a menina saindo do banho usando uma camisola rosa bebê e com as mãos nas costas. A barriga estava enorme e muito pesada.

- Vem meu Lírio, vou te fazer uma massagem nos seus pés, costas e – deu um sorriso malicioso e sussurrou no seu ouvido – a onde mais você desejar – fazendo a garota corar.

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

James foi até o banheiro e voltou com o meu pote de hidratante e se ajoelhou a minha frente – eu estava sentada na beirada da cama.

O maroto começou a massagear os meus pés e logo subiram para minha panturrilha, joelhos, coxas, apertando-as. Sua mão tentou subir ainda mais, mas impedir antes que isso saísse do controle igual da ultima vez

- Jay seus pais estão em casa – ele fez uma careta e foi para atrás de mim massagear minhas costas e deu um beijo no meu pescoço e depois fazendo uma trilha deles até minha orelha, mordendo o meu lóbulo inferior

- Lírio a porta esta fechada – e me puxou para seu colo, e me calando com um beijo intenso que fazia todo meu corpo implorar por mais.

Senti seus dedos correndo pelo meu corpo e os meus buscando uma fresta em sua camisa.

_**Pov. James Potter**_****

Suas mãos frias tocavam toda extensão da minha barriga e costa deixando um rastro de calor enorme por todo meu corpo.

Depois que passarem, pelo menos para mim, horas nos beijamos paramos entre selinhos e mordidas leves, para buscar ar. Mas meus lábios nunca saíram daquele corpo perfeito, correndo pelo seu pescoço até a altura do decote e voltando para seus lábios vermelhos e inchados.

Minhas mãos percorriam suas coxas apertando, subindo para sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto, fazendo pequenos círculos na sua barriga, correndo meus dedos pela sua costa e acariciando seus seios perfeitos a fazendo gemer.

Não sabia qual de nós imitias certos sons, mas isso não era importante. Finalmente a ruiva se livrou da minha camiseta e beijava meu pescoço me fazendo ofegar. Meu órgão masculino pulsava, pedindo atenção, sendo visível para ruiva que corou, mas antes dela me afastar a beijei com urgência. Estava começando a levantar a camisola, quando..

- ESPERO QUE ESTEJAM VISTO O TIO ANDREW ESTÁ VINDO PARA CÁ – berrou o Sirius

Nós separamos no susto, a ruiva se encostou na cabeceira da cama, respirando com dificuldades e eu voltei a fazer massagem nos seus pés. Meu pai entrou e pude perceber o alivio no seu rosto por nós encontrar vestidos. Qual o problema com meu pais, eu sou quase um padre.

- Jim? Eu preciso falar com você – falou meu pai, me despedir da ruiva e o segui

_**Escrito do Senhor Potter**_

- O que foi pai? – perguntei assim que sentei no seu escritório

- James, você esta namorando a senhorita Evans pelo que sua mãe andou me contando – eu acenei, não tinha porque negar depois do flagra que minha mãe nós deu – Então só para lembrar, eu não quero ser avô de verdade muito cedo, ok? – eu ri – Mas gostaria de te contar sobre a Ordem da Fênix. É uma organização fundada pelo professor Dumbledore para enfrentar você-sabe-quem e seus seguidores

Meu pai começou explicar seu funcionamento e convidou eu e os marotos para participar dela, assim que saímos da escola. É claro concordei.

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

O dia de natal foi perfeito comemos, dançamos, cantamos, jogamos, brincamos na neve, namorei e sem tirar os presentes.  
Remo ganhou vários livros e um relógio (dos marotos); Pedro vários doces; Alice ganhou roupa, maquiagem e jóias (do seu noivo); Frank recebeu livros, doces e perfume (da sua noiva).  
Sirius ganhou dos marotos uma caixa contendo todos os tipos de coisas necessárias para pregar uma peça em alguém, da Lena uma lingerie vermelha, de mim um livro sobre transportes trouxas – segundo o James o sonho do Sirius é ter uma moto, dos noivos doces e dos donos da casa um canivete multifuncional. Da sua casa, o maroto recebeu uma carta dizendo que infelizmente ele sobrevirá mais um ano e um livro sobre puros sangues.  
A Marlene ganhou roupas de quase todo mundo, menos dos marotos que lhe deram um livro "100 passos para ser um Homem com H maiúsculo"  
James recebeu dos seus familiares doces, dos seus pais um kit para cuidar da sua vassoura, dos noivos livros sobre quadribol, da Lena um manual de ser um namorado perfeito e de mim uma blusa preta e um relógio.  
Já eu ganhei roupas das meninas, da minha irmã um vaso horrível, do meu pai um aparelho trouxa (notebook), doces do Pedro, livros do Frank e Remo, lingerie preta do Sirius (acho que ainda estou vermelha), brincos do senhor Potter, um guia de como ser uma boa bruxa do lar da senhora Potter e um colar lindo de ouro com um pingente de coração do James. Este abria e tinha uma foto minha e dele.  
Voltamos para escola no dia seguinte devido eu estar preste a ganhar ao qualquer minuto. Eu não nem um pouco nervosa, só ando mais enjoada, com mais desejos, indo banheiro direto, carente (coisa que o James amou), bipolar, cheia de dores, nem um pouco nervosa.  
**FIM DO CAPITULO**


	10. Chapter 8 PART 1

Capitulo 8 – Confusões em dobro

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Estava andando pelo castelo pensando em certo maroto, como de uma hora para outra, se tornamos estranhos por causa de uma vingança. Pelo jeito o Black não morre tão cedo, era só pensar no trasgo e ele aparece encostado na porta do salão principal me esperando. Eu o ignorei

- Lena, como nós chegamos neste ponto? Nem brigamos, apenas se afastamos – falou o maroto e eu apenas dei de ombros – Vamos tentar de novo – eu acenei, gostava da companhia dele – Prazer Sirius Black, madame – beijou as minhas mãos, me fazendo ri

- Marlene Mckinnon, senhor Black – me curvei numa tentativa de comprimento do século passado.

- Um banho de chuva, madame? – perguntou sorrindo

- Claro senhor. Quem chegar por ultimo vai ser a mulher do Hagrid

Saímos correndo e acabamos chegando juntos nos jardins, demos as mãos, e continuamos correndo pela aquela extensão de grama. Deixando a chuva molhar nossos corpos, ensopar nossos cabelos e frio penetrar nossa pele.

Foi quando o maroto me beijou. Pela primeira vez, um beijo suave, carinhoso, fazendo o desejo aumentar ainda mais. Claro que isso tudo era atração física e amizade, nada mais que isso. Nunca me apaixonaria, ainda mais pelo o maior galinha deste colégio. Nunca.

_**Pov. Remo Lupin**_

Eu e a Lice estávamos na biblioteca estudando quando uma garotinha de cabelos rosa Pink muito bonita, sentou ao meu lado com um enorme livro de defesa contra as artes das trevas e um expressão de estar encarando um bicho de trinta e sete cabeças.

- Oi – falei meio nervoso, não sabia de onde veio o impulso de querer ajudar a menina, mas agora era tarde de mais – Prazer Remo Lupin

- Ninfadora Tonks, mas por favor só Tonks, odeio meu nome – respondeu a menina com uma voz muito suave

- Seu nome é bonito – dei um sorriso quando ela balançava a cabeça – és prima do Sirius? – ela acenou – Ajuda? – apontei para o livro

- SIM SIM – falou animada e acabou derrubou o livro no chão e quando tentou pegar bateu a cabeça na mesa. Encarei a preocupado – Não foi nada. Desculpa, sou desastrada

Peguei o livro e sorri para a menina e comecei a explicar.

_Pov. Lílian Evans _

O quarto estava silencioso, todos estavam fazendo algo importante e eu estava cansada. A barriga estava pesada, meus movimentos mais lerdos, meu pés inchados, minha bexiga e estomago parecia não existir de tanto eu ir ao banheiro ou querer comer.

Escutei um barulho estranho na janela e ignorei. Deve ser o vento. Fiquei apenas passando as mãos no meu ventre. O barulho continuou. A curiosidade foi maior que o cansaço e me levantei com calma e abri a janela. E quase morri de susto.

- O QUE ESTAS FAZENDO AI? – perguntei assustada

James Potter estava na sua vassoura do lado de fora da minha janela e com uma cesta na mão.

- Oi Li, se você não desceu para sair comigo, trouxe o passei até você. Vamos fazer um piquenique – falou sorrindo, com aquele sorriso que fazia meu estomago dar um mortal

- Não devia estar estudando Jay? – Alguém tem que colocar juízo na cabeça daquele maroto

- Você esta estudando Li? – eu neguei e ele riu

- E você fala de mim depois

Começamos a comer, conversar e namorar, nós beijamos, fazíamos caricias um nos outros. Mas logo acabou era hora do treino de quadribol e depois veria o jantar.

Demos um longo beijo, que fez minhas pernas ficarem bambas, minha respiração ficar irregular, meu coração acelerar e um calor espelhar por todo meu corpo

- Até daqui a pouco meu Lírio – falou me dando mais um beijo – Te amo – e saiu voando.

_**Pov. Pedro Pettigrew**_  
- Entendeu Rabicho, o que você tem que fazer? – falou um voz fria e arrastada – Não admito falhas

- Sim milorde, a minha parte será perfeita

- Espero que seja, execute esta noite

Beijei a barra das suas vestes e senti o frio se apossar de mim. Não queria ir tão longe, mas era tarde de mais. Os marotos nunca me deram atenção, agora iriam se arrepender por isso.

O plano estava pronto para execução. Os demais comensais ou futuros comensais estavam na sua posição. Estava na hora de agir.

- Ei marotos 0 chamei eles assim que levantaram após o jantar – faz um tempo que não aprontamos

- é verdade, temos que mudar isso – comentou o Sirius e o James completou – sair da aponseitadoria

- Você não prestam

- CALA BOCA ALUADO – berramos nós 3

- O que vamos fazer? – falou o monitor

- Viu Remuxo já largou a posse de bom moço – debochou Almofadinhas

- Acho melhor as meninas subirem, a ruiva esta grávida – comentei – e a Lena pode acompanhar ela não? – elas tinham que concorda se não o plano ia por água baixo

- Concordo – berraram todos menos as duas meninas que fecharam a cara

- Meu Lírio, por favor – falou James quase implorando

- Lena depois eu te conto todos os detalhes. Dependendo do plano te chamo para ver de camarote – comentou o Sirius

As meninas concordaram e foram embora. Graças a Merlin

- E eu? –falou Alice, tinha esquecido ela

- Simples senhorita Fins – sorriu o Sirius enquanto expressava sua idéia – ou eu te estuporo ou ajuda o

Remo a nós encoberta

- Ajudo Remo – falou rapidamente

Minha parte do plano do Lord das Trevas estava executada. Só espero que os outros cumpram a deles.

_**Pov. Lílian Evans **_

- Calma Lena, anda mais devagar – falei ofegando, com as mãos na costa e outra na minha barriga

- Ruiva, não tenho culpa se você estar enorme e lerda – debochou a minha melhor amiga. Amiga assim para que Sonsarianos?

- Obrigada por me chamar de gorda, mas não precisa as minhas roupas provam por si mesma – falei emburrada a fazendo rir

- Deve ter um gigante ai dentro, um bebê igual o Hagrid era

-Muito engraçado – dei de língua

- Nós também achamos – comentou uma voz desconhecida e antes de emitir qualquer reação. Tudo sumiu.

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

- Então Rabicho procure o Filch no mapa do maroto e coloque algumas distrações para ele, Remo e Lice vão até os professores e eu e o Pontas completamos o plano – falei no meu melhor tom conspiratório sorrindo maroto

Ia ser uma pequena peça. Nada muito elaborado. Filch ficaria entretido com as armadilhas falsas na ala nordeste, os professores seriam distraídos pelos acorrentados e nós iríamos colocar fogo no salão comunal das cobras

- Ora, ora se não é o Ranhoso

- Ranhosa, Pontas, loira de farmácia, mas com os mesmo cabelos ensebados. Temos que apresentar o shampoo – falei animado.

- Quietos os dois – falou Ranhoso achando que manda. Coitado – Potter o Lord das trevas mandou raptar a Li e a garota no corpo do Black

MARLENE? Ninguém sabe que estamos trocados

- Ranhoso porque você acha que eu vou acreditar justo em você. Um comensal da morte – desafiei e fui ignorado

- Potter – olhei pelo canto do olho e vi meu amigo pálido – se você gosta dela como vive anunciando pelo castelo, faça algo antes que levem a Ele – falou desesperado

Ele não pode estar falando serio. O que o Voldemort iria querer com elas. E ninguém dessa escola teria coragem de tocar na MINHA Lena ou na ruivinha do Pontas. É o Snape e o cara mal, e tudo uma armação.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

- Por que eu acreditaria em você? – perguntei tentando ignorar as ondas de medo que passavam pelo meu corpo

- Pelo mesmo motivo que vais atrás dela. Eles foram para floresta proibida

- Vem Almofadinhas – sai correndo, mas parei e berrei – Se for algum tipo de armação eu te mato Snape, se for verdade obrigado

E corri como nunca havia corrido antes. Só tinha espaço dentro de mim para um sentimento a esperança que o Snape esteja mentido, e só uma ação procurar a minha Lílian.

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Ai minha cabeça. Abri meus olhos, mas tudo que estava preto. Meu corpo doía. Tatei as cegas atrás da ruivinha, porém só achava algo que lembrava terra e rocha.

Forcei a minha vista e consegui ver algo, parecia que estava na floresta negra e tinha vultos nos rodeando. Cadê a Lily?

Escutei risos ao fundo e um choro fraco que lembrava muito do da Li. Fez a minha mente se aguçar. Mas antes de tentar fazer algo, eu senti uma onda de dor percorrer meu corpo. Parecia mil facas perfurando meu corpo tremer, contorcer e um grito desprendeu do fundo da minha garganta sem permissão.

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

Estava começando a ficar nervoso, não as achávamos, ninguém aparecia e dizia que era uma armadilha. O Pontas além de pálido, suas mãos tremiam de leve, ele não estava nada bem. Para falar a verdade nem eu.

Era a minha culpa que pegaram a Lena, se é que pegaram ela. Por que será que o Ranhoso iria me ajudar? Ajudar a Lily tudo bem, eles são amigos, ou pelo menos eram. Mas a Lena não. Talvez ele não tivesse escolha, para salvar ruiva ia ter que salvar a Lena. O ranhoso é um excelente informante "Estão na floresta" A FLORESTA É GIGANTE.

Escutei o berro da Marlene e gelei. Encarei o James que estava verde, em busca de apoio. Ele apenas apontou para frente e se transformou em cervo e eu segui seus passos e me tornei um cão.

"Eu vou te salvar Lena, e eles vão pagar. Só eu posso fazer você berrar, e não é de dor"

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

Os gritos da Marlene ecoavam pelos meus ouvidos. Meu corpo inteiro doía, sentia uma dor no meu ventre, parecia uma cólica só que não continua. Apenas leves pontas.

- Eu acho que é a vez da ruiva agora. Ela também quer brincar – falou uma voz fria – _Crucio_

A dor se alastrou pelo corpo rapidamente, eu tentava não gritar mordendo os meu lábios, já sentia o gosto de sangue na minha boca, meus olhos escorriam lágrimas, minha mão tentava proteger minha barriga, mas era difícil acha - lá. Estava à beira da insanidade, quando parou aquilo de repente.

Escutei uma voz ao fundo, eu conhecia aquela voz, eu amava a. Tentei abri os olhos, mas não conseguia. E tudo ficou preto de novo.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Quando cheguei lá na clareira eu a vi. Ela estava sendo torturados, seus lábios sangravam pelo esforço para não gritar, seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas. Meu sangue ferveu, minha mente nebulou de iria. Eu ia tira - lá daquele lugar e eles iam pagar por tudo isso.

Eram 10 para cada um, vinte do total. Mas eu estava com tanta raiva que nem me importei. Eu e o Almofadinhas começamos a duelar. Os feitiços eram lançados por todos os lados. Lançava todas as arazações conhecidas como feitiços.

Três desacordados, 2 petrificados, 4 estavam pendurados pelos pés no ar e sem varinha, 3 fugiram, 5 estavam desarmados ou amarrados ou com alguma azaração poderosa, sobrando apenas 3 combatentes. Eu e o Almofadinhas apenas com alguns arranhões.

- _Impedimenta_ – berrei apontando pro feio n° 1

- _Estupefaça_ – berrou Sirius apontando pro feio n°2

- _Avada Kedavra _– berrou o feio n°3 apontando para nós

A nossa sorte que o Feio n° 3 tinha uma péssima mira e a maldição não atingiu nenhum de nós. Corremos até as arvores e quando íamos atacar a Lena o nocauteou. Com uma pedrada na cabeça.

- Isso foi excelente Lena – falou o Almofadinhas empolgado abraçando a menina – tudo bem? – ela acenou. E os dois se beijaram não melhor se engoliram

Eu não prestei atenção no momento Love deles – DESDE QUANDO ELES TÊM UM MOMENTO LOVE? – Comecei a procurar pela Lily e a encontrei perto de uma rocha longe o suficiente para não ser atingida por nenhum feitiço. Corri até ela e me ajoelhei a sua frente, fitando aqueles olhos que tanto amava. Como eu tive medo de nunca mais vê-los.

- Li, tudo bem? – falei baixinho procurando por qualquer sinal de algo errado com ela, mas a ruiva acenou e me abraçou, chorando baixinho – Vem, vamos sair daqui.

Todos concordaram e a ajudei levantar, levando a maior parte do seu peso.

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

Estávamos quase saindo daquele inferno quando alguns filhotes do Lord das Cobras Feias vieram em nossa direção.

- CORRAM – berrei. Porém tinha um pequeno problema, nenhuma das meninas tinha força para correr

- _Expecto Patronum_ – berrou o Pontas apontando para o outro lado. Acho que alguém endoidou

- Não tem dementadores aqui James – falei nervoso

- Eu sei – comentou

- _Protego_ – berramos juntos e logo completamos – _Estupefaça _– acertamos dois comensais

- Tira elas daqui Almofadinhas – berrou o Pontas – _Reducto _

- Pontas? – Ele não pode estar falando serio. Virei para o lado e lancei uma arazação fervente.

- AGORA – Tudo bem, ele esta falando serio – _Bombarda _

- Vem meninas

_**Pov. Remo Lupin**_

Eu e Lice estávamos conversando com os professores, quando um cervo prateado parou na nossa frente e emitiu o som na voz do Pontas

" Comensais na floresta. Ajuda. AGORA."

Sumiu o cervo com a mesma rapidez que apareceu. Olhei assustado para Lice e os professores, estes logos saíram correndo em direção a floresta mando nós procurar o diretor e avisar a enfermeira.

" A parte legal fica só para eles. Como os professores são egoístas".

**Pov. Sirius Black**

Não demos nem 40 passos e a Lily não conseguia mais andar

- Isso não é hora Lílian Evans – falou a Lena, quando a ruiva apertava a barriga e fazia uma careta de dor

- Ela esta fazendo xixi – falei assustado. A Lily certinha Evans fazendo necessidades fisiológicas no meio da floresta era hilário.

- A BOLSA ESTOROU – berrou a Lena na mesma hora que a ruiva começou a respirar quase igual a um cachorro

- Bolsa? Que bolsa? Ela não esta usando bolsa Lena – falei irritado

- Sirius seu anta – EI – vai nascer – AGORA? TINHA QUE SER FILHO DO PONTAS – Respirar Lily, me imitada – a Lena respirava agora igual um cachorro também

- Ai - choramingou a ruiva

SOCORRO! ELAS ENLOQUECERAM! VAI NASCER UM MINI-VIADO AQUI GENTE!AJUDA!

Vou começar a respirar igual à Lena, para me acalma. Três pessoas respirando igual cachorro, sendo apenas eu um cachorro. Acho que fumei drogas dos duendes essa manhã.

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Vai nascer. Vai nascer. Respira Lena. Respira. Ai meu corpo esta doendo.

- Li, apóia em mim e no Sirius que vamos te levar até a enfermaria – falei

- Lena – falou choramingando – você não se aguenta em pé, porque não lançam um _Mobilicorpus_?  
Mesmo quase parindo aqui a ruiva é um gênio

- Ótimo – lancei o feitiço e me virei para o Sirius que ainda estava respirando igual a Li, ele estava pálido, com as mãos na barriga, como se ele estivesse em trabalho de parto – Porque não vai ajudar o James, Sirius?

- Lá vem à ajuda – apontou para frente

Nem dez passos de distancias vinham todo o corpo docente do colégio. EU SOU IMPORTANTE, TODOS ME AMAM, Autógrafos só com fila, por favor. Tudo bem, parei.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou a professora Minerva quase soltando fogo pelo nariz

- Nós fomos seqüestradas - falei

- E eu e o James fomos atrás delas - completou o Sirius

- Eles nós encontrar e nós tiremos de lá

- Mas os filhotes da cobra que se acha um Lord vieram atrás de nós – o Sirius me interrompeu de novo, agora é minha vez:

- O James ficou para trás

- Eu estava levando elas para o colégio. Daí a Lily fez xixi, mas a Lena disse que é uma bolsa, mas ela não tem bolsa - IDIOTA

- A bolsa que envolve o feto seu retardado – COMO EU POSSO SENTIR DESEJO POR ISSO? Esquece, ele é gostoso e meu corpo é gostoso também.

- Retarda é você

- Não é você

- CALADOS. ESTÁ NASCENDO – berrou a Lily fazendo uma careta de dor, estava fazendo força que até suava. Parecia que estava no banheiro fazendo um numero 2 muito grande.

- Horacio leve os três para enfermaria, Rúbeo ajude, por favor – falou severa a professora McGonagall –

O resto vamos ajudar o senhor Potter

_**Pov. James Potter**_

- PROTEGO – berrei quando tentaram me atingir de novo – Estupefaça

- AVADA KEDAVRA – Sai correndo e me escondi atrás de uma pedra. Escutei mais feitiços sendo lançados na minha direção e tentava revidar, mas raios verdes vinham a minha direção como se fosse chuva. Eles estavam me alcançando atrás da pedra e tive que sair correndo.

- Mobiliarbus – fiz as árvores ficarem na minha frente me protegendo dos raios verdes. Qual é? Eles só sabem esse feitiço.

Aproveitei que eles tentavam se livrar das árvores. E coloquei vários azarações no meio do caminho e sai correndo.

- Potter – eu conheço essa voz

- Professora? – ALELUIA AJUDA. Eu sei que sou bom, reformulando eu sou o melhor. Mas tinha que demorar tanto, estava suado – eu sei nada sexy, cansado, arranhado.

- Bicho papão Potter – sempre soube que ela me ama – Vai com o professor Flitwick, acho que gostaria de saber que a Lily esta em trabalho de parto

COMO? VAI NASCER? POR QUE ESTA FICANDO TUDO PRETO?

- Potter, vamos logo, você que estar lá não? – falou o miúdo professor de feitiço. Eu apenas acenei, ele fez um rápido feitiço que me fez tirar o cansaço e nada mais ficar preto "AMEI". E corremos pro colégio, enquanto os professores iriam destruir os comensais filhos da p...mãe deles.

EU PAI? ISSO NÃO VAI DAR CERTO? SERÁ QUE A RUIVA NÃO PODE SEGURAR MAIS UM POUCO?

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Estou eu sentindo contrações, isso dói muito, e os meus amigos idiotas, desculpa mas são, estão aqui discutido quem é o mais retardado "OS DOIS". O Hagrid fica comentando quer que um dragão, porque são lindos "Alguém já apresentou um dragão a ele? Lindos eles não tem nada, que ver quando solta fogo, parece a professora Minerva braba"

E o outro professor estar adorando a experiência de ver que sua porção deu certo. "EU QUERO MATAR ESSE..Respira. "

Vamos imaginar campos lindos, flores.,. AI. Não deu. Continua doendo. "NUNCA MAIS RECLAMO DAS COLICAS"

Chegamos finalmente á enfermaria. Ela vai dar um jeito nisso eu tenho certeza.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Quando chegamos a enfermaria a ruiva já estava lá dentro. O Sirius estava tendo um ataque histérico dizendo que ia nascer mini – viado "É CERVO". A Lena esta querendo matar o Almofadinhas "APOIADO" e os dois acorrentados comentava possíveis nomes pro meu filho "EI MEU FILHO, EU ESCOLHO NOME"

Escutamos um berro da Lílian que gelou todo meu corpo.

- Pontas e melhor você sentar você estar verde – comentou o Aluado

Eu verde? Até parece. Eu andava de um lado para outro. Por que o tempo esta demorando a passar? Por que ninguém fala nada?

VOU INVADIR ESSA DROGA DE ENFERMARIA

Um choro de criança explodiu no ar. Meu filho. Tudo ficou preto. Eu não desmaie que fique claro, só fiquei temperadamente fora de ar. Até sentir um tapa nada leve do Almofadinhas

- NASCEU – "serio? Eu não escutei retardado" Tentei falar mas não conseguia. Eu queria entrar lá, eu queria ver.

- Senhor Potter você já pode entrar – chamou a Madame Pomfrey

Entrei rapidamente e tentei achar a minha ruiva. Porém só via muitas macas sem ninguém nelas, apenas algumas estavam com cortina. Deve ser alguma dessas.

- Potter a ultima da direita

- Obrigada Pomp – falei piscando o olho, ela apenas riu.

Fui quase correndo até onde estava o meu Lirio e abri a cortina. A Lílian como sempre estava linda – ela é sempre linda. Estava com uma aparência de cansada, mas seus olhos brilhavam e tinha um grande sorriso no rosto. Em suas mãos se encontrava dois embrulho. DOIS?

- DOIS? – falei assustado. Tirei os óculos, limpei no lençol da cama e coloquei novamente. Continuava tendo dois. Acho que estou vendo dobrado.

- Dois – a menina falou. DROGA.

- E-eu – falei gaguejando, não sabia o que falar, o que fazer, o que sentir. MERDA GIGANTE DUPLICADA POR MIL.

- Vem aqui James – chamou a menina. SERÁ QUE NÃO DÁ PARA DEVOLVER?

Eu caminhei bem lentamente até os três enquanto queria sair correndo pelo outro lado. Mas quando os vi. Tudo mudou. Eles eram lindos, também como os pais como nós. Eu não queria mais devolver.

- posso? – falei apontando para o bebê da direita, ele estava embrulhado em uma manta azul.

- Senta – eu sentei.

Ela passou com delicadeza o bebê para mim, e percebe uma miniatura minha, era pequenino, gordinho, muito lindo, tinha meus cabelos arrepiados e os olhos esverdeados que eu tanto amava na ruiva.

Eu não sabia pegar direito, mas a Lílian me explicou e fiquei ali apenas olhando o bebezinho. Literalmente babando por ele.

Levantei um pouco a cabeça e vi, no embrulho rosa, um bebê miniatura da Lily, seu rosto, seus cabelos ruivos, mas meus olhos.

- Segundo a enfermeira se nós tivéssemos filhos de verdade eles seriam assim – falou Lírio deixando cair lagrimas de felicidades dos olhos

- Ou seja, lindos – falei bobo.

**Fim da parte 1 **


	11. Chapter 8 PART 2

_**Capitulo 8 – part 2**_

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

O Viado teve filhotes com a pimentinha e eu o mais gostoso do planeta, não posso entrar na enfermaria, não posso ver meu afilhado, não posso nem falar o nome que ele vai ter: "Sirius Gato Junior". Claro que ele só vai ser maravilhoso porque vai ser meu afilhado. Vou ter de roubá-lo do Pontas para não virar viado e da Lily para não transformá-lo em um CDF. Tenho muito que fazer

- Lenazinha – falei piscando os olhos, fazendo a me encarar – me ajuda entrar escondido na enfermaria?

- Não precisa mais senhor Black você podem entrar – falou madame Pomfrey

"ALELUIA"

- Eles estão lá – falou a enfermeira apontando para o fundo. Antes de deixar todos entrar, puxei a Lena para o lado e comentei meus planos através de sussurros

- Lena temos que tirar o filho deles, coitado da criança vai virar um Gay Cdf – falei horrorizado

- Tenho certeza que os pais não vão ligar – falou a garota. COMO?

- Eu vou ligar

Entrei pensando em todos os planos de sequestro. O melhor que consegui era pegar e sair correndo. Pisquei os olhos. Estou vendo DOIS baby's. Acho que bebi mesmo, fumei algo, bati a cabeça.

- GÊMEOS? – perguntaram Lena e o Aluado juntos.

- Não clones – falei debochadamente, mas fui ignorado. DROGA. Ninguém ignora Sirius Black.

- Qual é o meu afilhado? – perguntei essa era à parte importante da historia

- Quem disse que você tem algum afilhado aqui? – falou o EX-VIADO porque se eu não tenho afilhado ele não vai sobreviver para ser pai. E o idiota riu da minha cara – Sirius esquece, você é o meu melhor amigo e quase um irmão. Parei isso está estranho – acenei – Tudo bem, você vai ter seu afilhado, mas a Lily escolhe qual

- Pimentinha, o meu afilhado vai ser o menino né? Por que eu padrinho de uma menina ruiva não vai dar certo – falei com cara de cachorro abandonado

- Tudo bem Sirius, só se a Lena for à madrinha – a menina acenou

Peguei na mão dela e sair pulando pela enfermaria. Numa dançinha da vitoria.

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

Estava ali todos os meus amigos, admirando meus bebês por bom tempo. Eu fiquei impressionada com a altitude do James que se tornou num pai coruja gigante. Não deixando ninguém chegar perto sem estar com as mãos lavadas, ninguém podia pegar eles no colo ou falar muito alto.

Sirius e Lena seriam padrinhos do menino e Remo e Lice da menina.

- Então qual vão ser os nomes? – perguntou o maroto loiro

- Harry e Lucy – falei. Eu simpesmente amo Harry e Lucy era o nome da minha boneca quando era criança

- James e Hannah – Falou o James na mesma hora com uma cara de bobo

- JAMES? Nem vem, vai ser Harry, seu egocêntrico

- LUCY ? É Hannah igual a minha vó

- Lucy é um nome lindo

- James é o nome do ser mais perfeito do mundo

- Nada de James, vai ser Harry

- Harry é bonito, mas James é mais

- Harry e Lucy

- James e Hannah

- Harry e Lucy

- James e Hannah

- CHEGA – gritou a Alice – Por que vocês não colocam Harry James Potter e Hannah Lucy Potter?

- Tudo bem – falei contrariada e o maroto apenas acenou

- Ótimo, vamos Remo, a Lily e os bebês têm que descansar. Tchauzinho

Os dois acorrentados saíram conversando carregando o Sirius e a Lena que estavam ainda bolando planos para O meu filho.

- Eu acho que o Sirius e a Lena estão querendo o Harry para eles – falei

-Eu também acho. Vamos ter que ficar de olhos aberto – comentou o maroto pegando nossos bebês e colocando num berço ali do lado – Li, desculpa

-Desculpa pelo que? – interrompi

- Por não estar aqui .. – Eu o calei com selinho

- Você estava lá me protegendo. E de qualquer forma, eu só tomei uma porção senti mais umas dores e depois a Pomfrey apareceu carregando os dois. Nada de parto – Ainda bem

- Se não teve parto, não tem resguardo certo? – Eu acenei confusa. O que isso faria diferença.

Eu encarei ainda mais confusa, quando James pegou a varinha e lançou um feitiço de proteção e silenciador em volta de onde estávamos e veio andando letamente em minha direção.

- James? – falei baixinho quando o maroto sentou a minha frente e encostou sua testa na minha

- Eu tive tanto medo de não ver mais seus olhos brilharem assim – falou como se tivesse confessando um assassinato – eu pensei que não ia chegar a tempo, que ia te perde – não o deixei terminar e o beijei com todo amor que eu sentia.

CENAS HOT  
Foi um beijo quase casto, cheio de sentimento. Todo meu corpo se aquecia com um simples fato de seus lábios contras os meus. Não tardou o maroto mordicou meu lábio inferior pedindo passagem que eu logo concedi. Senti sua língua invadir a minha boca, explorando, tocando cada canto dela.  
Minhas mãos voaram até seu pescoço o puxando mais pra mim, suas mãos me levantaram me fazendo sentar no seu colo, colando nossos corpos e mandando correntes de eletricidade por todo meu corpo.  
Antes de nós soltarmos para buscar ar, o garoto sugou minha língua, fazendo me emitir um gemido baixinho, seus lábios correram pela minha face para meu pescoço. Os meus dedos passavam naquele cabelo, os deixando mais bagunçados.  
Seus dedos corriam pelas minhas costas, pernas, coxas, abdômen, cabelos, cintura. A cada toque me fazendo queimar e tremer de desejo. Senti seu sexo comprimindo as minhas coxas, involuntariamente me arrumei melhor no seu colo aumentando o contado daquele órgão com o meu que pulsava.  
Senti me corar, mas logo os beijos no meu pescoço fizeram esquecer a vergonha e aproveitar aquelas ondas de prazer que corriam por mim.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

O seu perfume, seu gosto, seu toque, sua pele, sua beleza, estava me enlouquecendo. Quando ela se ajeitou melhor no meu colo e a sentir gemer baixinho, mandei a sanidade entrar em férias e gemi junto.

Passe meu dedos pela sua coxa apertando levemente e levantando a sua camisola. Quando retirava aquele pedaço de pano indispensável aproveitava e contornava o corpo da ruiva e apertando levemente, finalmente aquele pano jazia no chão a menina não tardou em tirar a minha camiseta quando olhava aquele corpo perfeito a minha frente. Eu a queria. Eu desejava. Eu amava.

Levantei e me livrei do meu jeans, ficamos apenas nós dois de roupas intima. Andei até atrás da ruiva e beijei sua nuca

- Eu te amo tanto Lírio – sussurrei e a vi arrepiar e soltar um doce suspiro

Desci os beijos até o feixe do sutiã o abrindo e me livrando da peça. Coloquei minhas mãos nos seus seios perfeitos apertando e brincando com o bico rígido deles. Mordi seu pescoço e a deitei na cama sobrepondo o meu corpo ao dela.

- Você – beijei um dos seus seios – é – lambi o seu bico e depois mordiscando – linda – e o suguei. Seus gemidos me deixavam ainda mais louco, se era possível, por desejo por aquela pequena mulher. Não avia necessidade de ela me tocar, o prazer dela fluía para mim, fazendo ondas de calor, desejo e prazer correr por todo meu corpo.

Meus lábios correram até sua barriga agora totalmente lisinha a mordendo de leve e descendo até o inicio da calcinha rosa. Beijei a parte de dentro da sua coxa e passei de leve o meu dedo na sua intimidade a fazendo gemer alto, subir e a beijei novamente.  
Seus dedos corriam pelo peito e costa arranhando de leve e indo para perto da minha cueca, onde se detiveram. Eu sabia o que ela queria, mas não tinha coragem para isso.  
Peguei suas mãos e a coloquei sobre o meu sexo a ensinando como acariciá-lo, a ruiva como sempre foi uma excelente aluna me fazendo a fartar.  
- Li eu preciso – falei ofegante  
- Eu também – falou corando  
Tirei meus dedos que brincavam nos seus seios e fui descendo até sua calcinha a livrando dela, e voltando beijando dos seus pés até lá. Quando meus lábios encontraram sua intimidade a sentir tremer embaixo de mim. Suguei de leve seu clitóris e senti ofegar e falar meu nome em meio gemidos, quando comecei a sugar com mais vigor.  
Mas antes de eu fazer qualquer outra coisa a mais, escutei um choro MUITO ALTO. Quebrando todo encanto que nós rodeávamos, a ruiva me emburrou e correu até os bebês. E eu? Fiquei praguejando baixinho e fui ajuda - lá.

Fim da cena HOT

Eles não podiam esperar mais algumas horas? Ou até amanhã? Não tinha que ser chorar justo agora. E o Harry que esta chorando, tinha que ser afilhado do cachorro.

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

Peguei delicadamente o Harry no colo e levei até a cama. Foi quando percebi o que eu estava usando, melhor dizendo a falta das peças de roupas, corando.  
- James? Pega o Harry rapidinho e vira de costa? – falei baixinho  
- Para que, ruiva? – perguntou confuso  
- Por favor  
Enquanto o maroto pegava nosso filho que ainda chorava e virava de costa, peguei a minha camisola e coloquei rapidamente.  
- Deu Jay – falei. Ele virou e fez uma careta a percebe a volta dos meus trajes me fazendo corar de novo – Eu acho que ele esta com fome – falei assustada  
- Então da comida a ele – revirei os olhos e abri os botões da minha camisola e percebi o olha fixo faminto do maroto ali. Droga. Quando livrei um seio meu para alimentar o Harry, acabei corando com olhar de desejo do garoto a minha frente. Tentei ignorá-lo e concentrar em dar a comida ao Harry.  
Não sou explicar o que me atingiu quando os lábios macios do meu bebê tocaram naquela pele sugando leite que eu não sabia que tinha. Era algo maravilhoso  
- Como eu queria ser o Harry agora  
- Cala Boca James – falei corando – Vai dormi – ele riu  
- Sabe ruivinha, só vou conseguir dormindo abraçado com você. De conchinha, e to com uma preguiça gigante de colocar a roupa  
- JAMES POTTER – berrei corando, fazendo rir ainda mais e se deitar ao meu lado.  
- Apenas te esperando ruivinha  
Quando o Harry estava dormindo novamente, graça a Merlin o James também e com roupa, talvez essa parte não seja muito interessante. Acabei me deitando ao seu lado, abraçando o.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Acordei com um choro nos meus ouvidos, senti um peço a mais no meu ombro e pude ver a ruiva levantando dali e indo ver nossos bebês

- James? – chamou a mamãe e eu resmunguei – Uma ajudinha aqui? – acenei ainda sonolento e segurei o Harry, quando a ruiva pegava a Hannah no colo e se preparava para amamentar.

Como ontem à noite não consegui impedir, quando balançava o Harry no colo, de meus olhos se fixarem naquela parte da ruiva, invejando a menininha. Que saboreava a minha ruiva. Deixei escapar um suspiro e vi a ruiva fixando o olhar no meu e corando de leve.

- Me de o Harry – ela pediu, mas eu estava perto de mais. E quando fui beija - lá, ela completou – não esquece de fazer a Hannah arrotar e depois coloca - lá para dormi. Ok?

Eu acenei contrariado. Como fazer um bebê arrotar? Posso dar aquela coisa trouxa chamado "refigerente", algo me dizia que a ruiva não ia gostar na minha sugestão.

- Li? – perguntei hesitante – como se faz arrotar?

Ela pegou o Harry e fez o menininho arrotar e embalou o bebê para dormi.

- Ótimo – murmurei. E tentei imita – lá

Pequei a pequena Hannah e coloquei em pé segurando seus pés com uma das minhas mãos e outra na sua costa, encostando seu rosto no meu ombro. E comecei a bater nela. Porém em vez dela arrotar como o Harry, a menina vomitou em mim. QUE NOJO.

- Para de rir Lílian e me ajuda – falei emburrado. Ela pegou a menina e arrumou a menina.

Antes de conseguir me limpar o Harry começou a chorar. Ótimo. Simplesmente Ótimo.

_**Pov. Alice Fins**_

Estávamos sentados no salão comunal tomando café da manhã. Quando o diretor pediu um minuto de silêncio

- Queridos alunos, como este ano muito dos alunos do sétimo ano estão pagando todos os seus pecados aqui em Hogwarts – eu acenei concordando. Finalmente alguém me compreendia – Eu e os professores resolvemos transformar esses últimos meses mais divertidos. Serão suspensos os trabalhos de porção, menos para aqueles que estão na enfermaria com seus novos "filhos". Um de cada casa. Com isso todos os outros alunos iram ajudar os novos papais da sua cada e com isso ao longo dos meses anunciaremos coisas super divertidas para vocês – todo o salão principal estava em silêncio – No final deste mês, cada casa poderá escolher passar um final de semana em qualquer parte do mundo. Podem voltar ao seu desjejum.

O salão principal explodia em conversa. Eu e os meus amigos não fomos diferentes.

- Vamos para onde? – perguntou o Pedro "ELE APARECEU!MILAGRES ACONTECE. Esquece e hora de comer"

- Paris – falei animada - Compras

- Brasil – falou o Sirius – mulheres gostosas

- Caribe – falou a Lena – praia

- Alexandria – falou Remo – a maior biblioteca do mundo

- Itália – falou Pedro – comida

- VAI SER O QUE EU QUERO – berramos todos juntos e começamos a rir

- Acho que os novos papais escolham – falei já pensando em subornar a ruiva.

_**Pov. 3° pessoa**_

O grupo de bruxos adolescentes andava, quase correndo, até a enfermaria tentar fazer seu país escolhido ser aprovados pelos novos papais.

O Maroto moreno sabia que o seu comparsa de marotisse seria fácil. Mulher era a palavra correta. A ruiva, que seria o problema. Quem sabe eu dou muito ouro para ela?

O Maroto loiro acreditava que a menina adoraria sua ideia e contava a influencia da ruiva para conquistar o seu amigo.

O Pedro pensava que sua ideia era a melhor e ela ia ser escolhida pelos outros dois.  
Alice pensava em subornar a ruiva através de segredos e o maroto através dos seus pais.

Lena sabia todos segredos sórdidos da ruiva e o maroto iria ser fácil que não ama praia? Mar? Beleza? Biquíni?

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Eu e a Li estávamos dando banho nos nossos bebês. Para falar a verdade, ela estava dando banho e eu apenas olhando. Eles eram pequenos, frágeis e pareciam que ia quebrar. E choravam muito quando se molhavam na água. Já até me acostumado com o choro.

Eles já estavam maiores que ontem, eu percebi. Mais gordinhos e alguns centímetros a mais. Cresceriam 1 ano em 1 mês. Li me entregou o Harry e pegou a Hannah para o banho.

Levei meu garotão para colocar a roupa, tinha um monte de coisa que a enfermeira tinha deixado para nós. Pomada frauda roupas. Peguei o pequeninho e coloquei em cima da cama, me ajoelhando a sua frente. Peguei a pomada e fiz como a madame Pomfrey ensinou passando por toda região inferior do menino, o problema seria colocar a frauda.

Peguei os pezinhos e dei uma leve mordida neles o fazendo rir. E claro acompanhei. Beijei sua barriga fazendo cócegas. E fiquei admirando o meu filho rindo. Ele era perfeito.

- Você é lindo Harry, igual ao papai aqui – falei orgulhoso.

Agora era só colocar a frauda. Tentei de todas as formas possíveis, mas nunca ficava bom. Quando a ruiva chegou de um berro dizendo que estava tentando matá-lo sufocado, arrancou o Harry de mim e mandou-me secar a Hannah

"Qual o problema a frauda estava no rosto do bebê? Era o único lugar que ela cabia"

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Quando chegamos ao cantinho dos "papais" na enfermaria, eles estavam ajoelhados do lado da cama fazendo cócegas nos pés gordinhos do bebê, intercalando beijos nas pernas, barriga e rosto. E antes que eu esqueça beijos NA BOCA entre os papais.

JAMES POTTER E LÍLIAN EVANS JUNTOS? FOFOCA DO MILENIO

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o idiota do Sirius extragando o amasso dos dois.

Fazendo se afastarem rapidamente. Uma ruiva que corava violentamente e um maroto que tinha um sorriso do tamanho do mundo e um pouco corado.  
JAMES ENVERGONHADO? CORRAM VAI CHOVER HIPIGROFICOS ROSA PINK

- Acho que está meio obvio o que atrapalhamos Almofadinhas – falou entre risos o Remo

- Pois é, porque vocês não vão dar uma voltinha e me deixa aqui com a minha ruivinha? – falou o maroto de óculos irritado

- Um que roupinha sexy ruiva – falou o Sirius com sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Qual o problema da ruiva? Desfilando com uma camisola que tem O decote e quase não tampa a bunda. E o Sirius esta secando ela, vou matar esse maroto. Mas antes de eu pensar como iria matar, o James tirou a blusa – respira Lena, respira – e tampou a ruiva. Aproveitando e jogando um travesseiro na cara do outro maroto moreno. Fazendo todos rirem.

Depois de eles explicarem que estão juntos desde antes do natal EU VOU MATAR A RUIVA POR ME ESCONDER ISSO. E claro depois deu secar a barriga definida do James enquanto o Remo explicava sobre o comunicado do diretor.  
A Alice e Sirius brincavam com bebês de se esconder. Isso mesmo. Alice os segurava no colo, enquanto o Sirius se escondia em baixo da cama e aparecia novamente. E acreditam se quiser os bebês riam disso, sem duvidas filho do James, ou seja, idiotas. Eu sou má..  
Mas falando dos novos integrantes do grupo, eles já pareciam maiores. Segundo a ruiva eles cresciam um mês em 2 dias e meio. Ou seja, as crianças já estavam quase com 1 mês.  
Porém agora voltamos aos negócios. Viagem.  
- Então meu casal fofo e papais– falei abraçando os dois, desculpa mas meus dedos escorregaram um pouco naquele ombro largo e grande do maroto – Temos que decidir a viagem. Eu optei pelo o belo Caribe. Pense praia, mar, gente bonita, roupas bem pequenas, sem professores, festas – os dois deram sorrisos que gostaram da ideia. Eu sei sou demais. Autógrafos?  
- EU QUERO BRASIL – berrou o Sirius quase fazendo os bebê chorarem e recebeu um olhar de advertência da ruiva HÁ – sabe mulheres gostosa, cerveja, carnaval, sexo, praia, paisagem  
– vou ignorar – comentou a ruiva e concordei.  
- Eu gostei da ideia Almofadinhas – comentou o James sendo fuzilado pelos olhares da ruiva e se calando  
- Itália, vamos comer muita pizza – falou o Pedro pulando como se hoje fosse natal.

- Imagina comer comer comer? Eu não quero virar uma balei Obrigada – comentei e Alice concordou.

- Lílian vamos Alexandria? Imagina aquela biblioteca gigante para nós – revirei os olhos. Tinha que ser ideia do Remo CDF Lupi

- Eu vou nem morto numa biblioteca nas "férias", eu nem vou na biblioteca daqui – eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Eu já o vi lá – Eu só ia pra ver a ruivinha – e virou para ela que já se encontrava corada – você extremamente sexy concentrada mordendo o lábio inferior – Eu ri da careta da menina

- Eu ainda acho que devemos ir para Paris, a cidade das compras, do romantismo – falou Alice sonhando

- Paris é linda – comentou a ruiva e eu completei – e chata. Monótono. Igual a Londres. Quero praia sol, mar. Sabe ruiva se eu fosse você escolhia a minha opção posso deixar vazar seus segredos – falei sorrindo – e você James imagina a ruiva de biquine? E nós vamos ter que cuidar dos pimbolhos

- CARIBE – berraram os dois juntos

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

Acordei como todos os dias e me encaminhei para o banheiro. Mas ganhei um susto quando vi a minha velha imagem de volta. Eu tinha voltado a ser inteiramente Sirius GOSTOSO Black.

Sai correndo atrás da Lenazinha, agora podíamos fazer experiências descentes. Podia ficar com todas novamente. Voltar à ativa. Meninas o celibato acabou estou pronto para leva-as ao paraíso novamente, ou seja, EU.

Quando entrei no meu quartinho – como senti falta dele, pulei em cima da Lena com balde de água a encharcando.

- SIRIUS BLACK EU VOU TE MATAR SEU CÃO DE UMA FIGA

Sabe o que eu fiz? A beijei. E foi um beijo bom. Eu beijando com meu corpo era muito melhor que beijando o meu corpo.

- SIRIUS FUMOU? – berrou a guria quando larguei do beijo ofegante – AI MERLIN

E correu para o espelho

- Voltamos ao normal Lena, voltamos – ela correu até mim e me beijou.

Um beijo urgente. Minhas mãos voaram para sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto de mim, as suas mãos estavam na minha nuca. Corri os dedos para dentro da sua blusa e ia tirando ela rapidamente quando alguém da um berrinho. DROGA.

- Depois continuamos – falei no pé do ouvido da menina e virei para onde tinha vindo o berro da cama vizinha.

- VOLTEI AO NORMAL – droga. Gostava do rato velho, não incomodava, só comia e dormia. Alice e Remo logo apareceram também sem a corrente, a menina sorria e o garoto estava pensativo. LÁ VEM MERDA

- Você tem noção que nós iremos ter que ajudar o Pontas e a Lily com as crianças ou voltamos de novo todo o problema – merda. Sabia que vinha merda. Tudo bem, bebês não devem incomodar tanto assim.

*  
Retiro o que eu disse. Bebês são um saco.

Quando a ruiva e os filhotes do viado foram liberados eles se estalaram no dormitório masculino já que o James não podia entrar no feminino. Aumentamos a cama – aqueles dois na mesma cama HUMM – colocamos berço e mais outras coisas sem importâncias.

São 1h da manhã e os bebês estão chorando, o James esta tentando ajudar mas só atrapalha e a Ruiva fica andando pro lado e pro outro com um deles no colo.

E eu? Bom, querendo dormi. Sou gostoso, mas necessito do meu sono de beleza também.

NUNCA vou ter filhos. Eles choram muito.

3 horas da manhã – mais choro, agora o James

6 horas da manhã – a ruiva cuidava dos pestinhas

AAAH EU VOU ENLOQUECER.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Eu não dormi nada durante a noite. Segundo a Lily, acha que as crianças estão com cólica e ela não sabia que porção da para eles ficarem quietos. Hoje de manhã com um carrinho levamos os meu filhos para madame Pomfrey examinar e deu uma porção para os acalmar – GRAÇAS A MERLIN.

Durante as aulas, eles não incomodavam, os professores tinham um feitiço para não atrapalhar. E eu? Queria apenas dormi.

Cheguei ao dormitório e desabei na cama. A ruiva colocou os bebês no berço branco ao lado e se jogou ao meu lado. Passei minhas mãos pela sua cintura e a trouxe para perto de mim beijando seus lábios com calma.

- Vamos aproveitar e tentar dormir algo – falei com a respiração ofegante

- Vou tomar um banho primeiro, eles acabaram de comer não devem chorar e já tomaram a porção – comentou a garota cansada

- E se chorarem?

- É só trocar a frauda – ela me deu rápido selinho e correu para o banho e eu fechei os olhos tentando dormi.

Choro. Droga. Choro. Ahh. Choro. Que merda, quero dormi. Choro.

Levantei-me e fui até o Harry – sempre o afilhado do Almofadinhas para me incomodar, vai ser torna O maroto. O Lírio falou que era para trocar, pelo menos agora eu sabia como fazer isso.

Tirei a calça do pijama do menininho que era cheio de pombo de ouro e logo cheguei na frauda a retirando com cuidado. Peguei uma nova, a pomada e o lenço umedecido e tratei de acabar logo com aquilo para dormi.

Mas o Harry não quis facilitar, ele ficava mechendo as perninhas gordas, rindo.

"MERLIN NÃO DEIXA A HANNAH ACORDA, POR FAVOR"

- Quietinho Harry, papai já esta terminando

O menino começou a rir e fez xixi no meu rosto. AAAAAAAAAAH. MERDA. DROGA. FDP. VOU MATAR ESSE PROJETO DE MAROTO.

Peguei o garoto pelos pés o levantando até a altura dos meus olhos, e pude ver aquelas esmeraldas que eu tanto amava da ruiva. Merda. Desistir de matar. Querendo ou não eu gostava do pestinha, eu amava a mãe dele.

- JAMES POTTER – Acho que a ruiva viu, o filho de cabeça para baixo. OPS.

- Só estava brincado meu amor – falei rapidamente o deitando na cama e terminando de arrumá-lo – Não é Harry fofo do papai?

E o bebê começou a chorar. DROGA.

- Acho que ele não concorda James – falou a ruiva entre raiva e o riso, enquanto eu fechava a cara para o traidorzinho.

- Tudo bem Harry fica com a mamãe – acredita que ele parou de chorar na hora e deu um sorriso – eu vou lá com a Hannah pelo menos alguém aqui me ama.

- Tadinho – debochou a ruiva

O meu filho querendo roubar minha ruiva, ninguém merece.

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon **_**  
**  
Estava andando pelo castelo quando sinto um puxão no meu braço e virou para xingar o desgraçado, porém alguém me beija. Eu conheço esse beijo, esse toque possessivo na minha cintura me puxando para colocar o meu corpo naquela perfeição divina. Sirius Black.

- Sirius – murmurei seu nome quando os beijos saíram dos meus lábios e corriam para meu pescoço o mordendo de leve

- Vamos para sala precisa Lenazinha – eu queria dizer sim, mas eu não sou fácil e acabei não respondendo, talvez não tivesse forças para isso – Por favor – sussurrou rouco no meu ouvido mordendo de leve meu lóbulo.

Eu não precisei responder apenas puxei para um beijo. Sua língua invadiu a minha boca com presa e desejo explorando cada parte. Seus braços me levantaram, tirando os pés do chão e por reflexo entrelacei minhas pernas na sua cintura. Senti a parede contra as minhas costas e seu corpo apertando o meu.

Fazendo-me gemer ao sentir tão empolgado, por provocação ou talvez para tentar se livrar da palpitação que corri pelo meu sexo, mexi o meu quadril em busca do encaixe. Fazendo aquelas duas áreas, mesmo separadas por panos, se tocarem. E pude sentir um tremor de prazer correr pelo corpo perfeito a minha frente.

Não sei como chegamos ao sétimo andar, nem quanto tempo demorou em sentir os lençóis na minha pele, e nem como as nossas camisas e a minha saia jaziam no chão.

**CENAS FORTES**

- Você fica linda de vermelho Lena – falou com voz rouca em meios aos meus seios – mas prévio eles assim. Sem nada – pode sentir minha pele ader, mas não liguei.

Senti sua língua passando pelos meus mamilos rígidos, logo começou mordiscava-lhe o me deixando extasiada. Eu acariciava seus cabelos e não conseguia evitar os gemidos que saiam de sua garganta. Sirius estava deixando-me ansiosa por saciar o desejo que estava me consumindo aos poucos.

Forcei sua a cabeça para cima o beijando com voracidade enquanto os meus dedos desciam explorando aquele corpo perfeito e retirando a calça. Coloquei a minha mão sobre o seu sexo o massageando de um jeito que o variar ofegar. E eu não errei.  
O maroto afundou-me contra a cama fazendo bicos dos meus seios tocavam o peitoral dele. O meu corpo umedecia de forma intensa e rápida toda a área entre as pernas com cada beijo que o garoto dava desde meu ouvido até os meus seios. Eu comecei a beijar seu pescoço, mordendo, lambendo, provando. Fui puxada para outro beijo, enquanto suas mãos se livram da minha calcinha e as minhas da sua cueca preta.

E então, com a língua o maroto voltou a brincou com o bico do peito meu. Arqueei a coluna e fechou os olhos. Ele foi descendo até chegar ao meu o sexo, senti a sua língua o sugando de leve e agarrei seus ombros com força

- Sirius – gemi – por favor – minha voz falhou na ultima palavra

O garoto entendeu o que eu pedi. Beijou-me com desejo quando se introduzia em mim de forma lenta que estava me enlouquecendo. Quando senti totalmente dentro de mim, o escutei femer e eu acompanhei. Logo entramos num ritmo acelerado, quando ele sai de dentro de mim eu queria ele dentro, quando estava dentro eu desejava ele fora, e aumentávamos cada vez mais o ritmo. Não sabia o que eu falava, o que pedia, mas o maroto sabia o que devia fazer. Chegáramos juntos ao clímax e logo começamos uma nova rodada.

**Fim das cenas fortes**


	12. Chapter 8 PART 3

_CAP 8 – part 3_

_Pov. 3° pessoa_

O mês foi passando rápido. As aulas cada vez com mais conteúdo, o campeonato de quadribol se tornava mais acirrado e havia bebês pelo colégio.  
O nosso grupo de adolescentes dividia as tarefas. Nas segunda, quarta, sexta – as meninas ajudavam o casal, na terça, quinta e sábado era a vez dos garotos.  
Durante o mês, aconteceram diversas coisas.

**1 - A virada do ano**  
- Anda logo pimentinha vamos nos atrasar para a festa – berrou o maroto de olhos acinzentados  
- Sirius em fez de reclamar era para você estar me ajudando a arrumar os bebês. – comentou a ruiva – Pronto, vamos.  
Desceram as escadas e entraram no jardins da propriedade do castelo, lá encontraram o resto de seus amigos em uma barraquinha cheia de comidas, bebidas e almofadas.  
- Você está linda meu anjo – comentou o papai no ouvido da ruiva, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Esta usava um vestido branco frente única, com decote nas costas e ia até a metade da sua coxa.  
- Obrigada – falou dando um selinho no seu "namorado" – Você também não esta nada mal – O maroto, usava uma blusa branca com alguns botões aperto, uma calça jeans e tênis.  
Na outra extremidade se encontrava os dois ex-trocados.  
- Como é bom ser homem – comentou o Sirius, que usava uma bermuda jeans e uma regata branca deixando seus braços musculosos aparecendo.  
- Nem vem Six eu sei que amasse ser eu, não é todo mundo que consegue ser a mais gata da escola – comentou a Marlene fazendo o maroto rir. Esta usava uma mini saia branca, um top vermelho para trazer muita paixão e um casaco branco por cima.  
- Você que amou ser EU, Sirius Gostoso Black  
- Cala boca  
- Vem calar - mas foi o próprio maroto que a beijou nos lábios

- **DEZ **  
Os amigos corriam atrás do whisky de fogo  
-** NOVE**  
A ruiva e o maroto de óculos sorriram para os bebês dormindo e se beijaram em seguida  
- **OITO **  
Remo avistou ao longe a garotinha Tonks correndo e não consegui segurar o riso quando a viu cair em cima da amiga  
- **SETE **  
Alice que vestia um vestido longo com decote bem generoso branco, mandava um patrono para seu noivo desejando feliz ano novo  
- **SEIS **  
Pedro ficava apenas olhando de longe, sabendo dos planos do Lord das Trevas para acabar com seus amigos.  
- **CINCO **  
Todos, menos o rato, se aproximaram dando as mãos e começando a berrar juntos  
- **QUATRO, TRÊS, DOIS , UMM **  
Os casais se beijavam, os amigos se abraçaram, todos brindavam o novo ano.

**2 – Lua cheia **  
- VOCÊ NÃO VAI POTTER – berrou uma ruiva muito estressada  
- Pensava que você entendia Lírio – falou o garoto desanimado  
- EU ENTENDO SUA ANTA, MAS EU ESTOU QUASE 5 NOITES SEM DORMI  
- EU TAMBÉM  
- VOCÊ PELO MENOS SE DIVERTE, EU FICO DE BABÁ AQUI – antes da garota começar a discussão novamente o maroto a beijo apaixonadamente sussurrando em seu ouvido logo depois "eu te amo, desculpa, mas o Remo precisa de mim."  
- VAI LOGO POTTER. DIRETO PARA CASA DOS GRITOS - e comentou em pensamento "Sem nenhum parar para nenhuma fã idiota no meio do caminho"

O maroto saiu rindo e a menina não consegui impedir dos seus lábios se curvarem em meio sorriso.

**3 – Quadribol, Monitoria e Aulas**  
- Segunda e Sexta eu, Sirius e Marlene temos treino de quadribol – falou James enquanto abraçava a namorada por trás, repousando seu rosto na curva do seu pescoço  
- Eu cuido dos bebês nesses dias, mas eu tenho ronda na Quinta e reunião da monitoria Quarta – comentou a garota virando para ficar de frente para seu maroto, colocando suas mãos envolta do seu pescoço  
- Esses dias então eles são meus – deu um selinho na Lily – No fim de semana vamos passear nos jardins  
- Temos um monte de deveres atrasados – falou a menina em tom severo  
- Pronto, vamos passear, fazer um piquenique, cuidar dos bebês lá no jardins, namorar e fazer os deveres – falou sorrindo e beijando a ruiva em seguida

**4- Bebês**  
A cada dia que passavam eles ficavam maiores e aprontavam mais. Não choravam, mas tanto a noite, mas exigiam atenção durante do dia.  
No meio do mês eles já engatinhavam por toda torre, deixando os pais doidos. Harry tinha a mania de tentar descer as escadas, mas nunca conseguindo e Hannah adorava entrar no quartos dos outros alunos.  
Já falavam "mama" "papa" "si" "le" "re" "ali". E sabiam a hora certa de chorar.  
Harry era um mini maroto, quando a mãe não estava por perto se tornava um pestinha. Engatinhava por tudo, puxava os cabelos dos outros, chorava, ria, pulava, tentava mexer nas varinhas dos leões, colocava qualquer coisa na boca.  
Hannah apesar de ser mais comportada era extremamente mimada pelas tias, só usava vestidos e começava a chorar se não lhe pegasse no colo. Mas adorava escutar uma historia que o papai e a mamãe contavam.

**5 – Aniversario da Lílian - 30 de janeiro **  
A menina estava extressada, ninguém tinha lhe dados os parabéns pelo menos seus amigos. O que deixava muito braba. Como se esqueceram do aniversario dela?  
Passou o dia todo de mau humor. A noite, quando entrava no quarto que dividia com os marotos com seus bebês que já dormiam em seu colo, ganhou um susto.  
O quarto estava todo decorado como seus aniversários trouxas. Tinha um grande bolo de chocolate com morango em formato de coração em cima da sua cama cheio de velinhas vermelhas e vários presentes.  
Lagrimas saíram dos seus olhos sem consentimento, quando recebia os comprimentos dos seus amigos e alguém tirou com carinho seus filhos do colo, para que ela pudesse aproveitar seu aniversario. Mas faltava alguém ali.  
- James te espera lá fora pimentinha. Hoje nós cuidamos dos pestinhas, pelo menos durante um hora – falou o Sirius  
A Lílian saiu para os jardins e encontrou seu maroto esperando, logo lhe estendeu as mãos que a menina entrelaçou os dedos  
- Feliz aniversario meu Lírio – beijou com carinho a conduzindo até uma parte na qual pegou sua vassoura – Vou te mostrar a minha surpresa  
- James eu não gosto e nem sei voar  
- Mas eu sei e nunca deixaria a coisa mais importante do meu mundo cair – falou sorrindo em quanto subia na vassoura – Confia em mim – e garoto não teve como não subir naquele transporte.  
Viajaram na vassoura por uns minutos, a menina de olhos fechados apertando forte o maroto a sua frente que sorria e cantava de leve a mesma musica do primeiro beijo deles.  
Quando chegaram ao destino, se vira em um campo de lírios brancos e no meio uma mesa a luz de velas  
- Parabéns Lílian. Eu te amo muito minha ruivinha esquentada – A menina beijou com amor e foram curtir seu jantar romântico.

_Pov. Alice Fins_  
Biquines. Protetor solar. Vestidos. Short. Blusas. Chinelo de dedo. Maquiagem.  
Falei apontando para as coisas na minha mala, conferindo pela 5° vez se não esquecia nada essencial. Hoje pegaríamos a chave portal para o Caribe. Passaríamos dois dias, eu sei muito pouco, porém melhor que nada. Dois dias com praia, festa, sem professores. Pena que o Frank não vai poder ir.  
- Lena, já estas pronta? – perguntei quando vi a menina deitada na cama  
- Há horas Lice, você demorou TRÊS HORAS para arrumar uma mala para dois dias  
- Eu não arrumei uma mala Lena – falei aborrecida. Eu nem demorei tanto assim. Tenho que estar preparada para tudo desde frio a calor.  
- Esqueci arrumasse CINCO malas para DOIS dias, para que casaco de pele? Vamos para praia – falou a normal  
- Talvez possa bater um vento  
- Vai ter que bater O vento – revirei os olhos – vamos descer  
Chegamos na sala da Mcgonagall todos já nos esperavam com cara de tédio, nem me atrasei tanto assim são 21h horas e era para estar aqui 18h30mim.  
- Todos segurando o taco de beisebol e boa viagem. E vocês quarto juízo – falou a professora apontando para os marotos

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_  
CARIBE. Como eu amo este lugar. Chegamos numa casa, onde tinha 5 quartos, acabando eu e a ruivos termos que dormi com nossos marotos, olhinhos brilhando aqui. Que gente maliciosa, eu só tenho medo do escuro, não gosto de dormi só. O que melhor de um maroto de 1,90 de altura e gostosura? Isso mesmo, NADA.  
Voltando, como eu amo caribe, chegamos à casa que por sinal era linda, perfeita, divina, de frente para o mar maravilhoso. Estava de noite, era 22h passada quando terminamos de nós acomodarmos na casa e comermos o jantar que trouxemos do castelo.  
- O que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntei  
- Eu vou ler um livro e ir dormi – falou chato do Remo  
- Vou comer meus doces e dormi também – falou o gordo, ops, o Pedro  
- Eu vou levar a Lily para dar uma volta na praia, Remo fica de olhos nós bebês? – o maroto CDF acenou, enquanto o casalzinho foi para praia  
- Lice? – perguntei. Alguém te que fazer algo legal  
- Eu vou nadar  
- Sirius? – por favor por favor  
- Vou pra uma festa beber – AEE ALGUÉM DESCENTE  
- VAMOS LOGO SIRIUS

_Pov. James Potter_  
Estávamos andando de mãos dadas pela areia da praia, no qual as ondas vinham molhar nossos pés. A água estava quente, a noite estrelada e a ruiva perfeita. Ela usava um short jeans curto de mais pro meu pobre coração e uma regata branca.  
- Li? – a chamei com a voz um pouco rouca, a fazendo parar de andar. Fitei aquelas duas esmeraldas e sorri.  
- O que James? – falou a garota baixinho. Eu apenas me aproximei e beijei aqueles lábios tentadores. Envolvi minha mão em sua cintura a trazendo para perto de mim, quando senti seus braços em torno do meu pescoço a peguei no colo e corri para o mar enquanto a menina berrava no meu colo.  
- JAMES POTTER ME COLOCA NO CHÃO AGORA – Como ela fica linda corada de raiva.  
- Lílian Evans seu desejo é uma ordem – debochei e soltei dentro do mar. Senti-me sorrir contra a minha vontade quando a menina me abraçou assustada. Gostei disso.  
- SEU TRASGO – berrou o meu Lírio – não sabe que Caribe e cheio de tubarões  
Eu comecei a rir e a vi me fuzilando com aquelas esmeraldas.

_Pov. Lílian Evans _

O maroto ria da minha tragédia e eu como uma boa aah namorada de um maroto não ia deixar barato. Abracei o com mais força, forçando o maroto a me encarar, aproximei meus lábios dos seus roçando de leve. Quando este pensou em beijar, comecei a roçar-los até seu ouvido  
- James, sua mãe nunca disse que é feio rir dos outros – falei com uma voz que eu achei ser sexual, e vi que deu resultado o maroto me aperto com mais forte, colocou seu rosto em meios do meu cabelo cheirando os, senti sua pele arrepiar e dei a tacada mestre – você pode se arrepender  
Suguei seu lóbulo inferior fazendo gemer baixinho e empurrei com tudo para dentro d'água. EU SOU DEMAIS.  
Porém deu começar a rir da cara do maroto, fui puxada para baixo por dois braços fortes, e que braços, ai Merlin estou ficando tarada que nem a Lena. Quando senti ser totalmente coberta pela água do mar, senti o maroto me abraçando com força e subindo para pegar ar. Antes deu racionalizar, já esta sendo beijada.  
O beijo no começo calmo ganhou um toque de desejo, fazendo todo meu corpo tremer. Suas mãos estavam uma no meio das minhas costas me puxando para mais perto e outra em meus cabelos. As minhas só tinham uma diferença da dele, uma estavam em seus cabelos rebeldes e outra naqueles ombros que com a camisa colada em seu corpo perfeito e inteirinho só pra mim.  
- Eu te amo Li – falou entre beijos – Você esta linda com uma blusa branca transparente  
Eu olhei para cima e corei com a intensidade de desejo que encontrei em seus olhos castanhos esverdeados fixos na altura do meu decote.  
- Eu vou te matar James – o maroto apenas riu e saiu correndo rumo a areia e eu o segui tentando acompanhá-lo – VOLTA AQUI  
Não sei quanto tempo brincamos de cão e gato, mas as minhas pernas já estavam cansado e frio já me dominava. Eu vi o maroto parado para respirar e aumentei o ritmo  
- Cansei Li – falou se virando para mim e eu tentei parar, mas estava perto de mais e caímos com tudo na areia.

_Pov. James Potter_

Senti a Li se chocando contra o meu corpo e acabamos caindo, minhas mãos foram para sua cintura automaticamente fazendo cair em cima de mim. Seus olhos estavam no mesmo nível que os meus. Ela estava linda, toda molhada, seu rosto corado, seus lábios inchados pelos nossos beijos, sua mãos estava apoiada no meu peito e seus olhos brilhavam. E a puxei para um beijo urgente.  
Minha Língua invadiu a sua boca, explorando cada pedacinho da ruiva. Seu gosto, seu cheio, seu corpo estavam-me enlouquecendo. Esta ficando muito animado, e com a roupa molhada e os corpos colados não estavam facilitando.  
Fui me levantando aos poucos sem interromper o beijo e a peguei no colo. Ainda nós beijamos. Ar era dispensável, tudo que importava estava ali nos meus braços.  
Não sei como chegamos a casa, nem como subirmos as escadas, só recobrei os sentidos quando chegamos no nosso quarto.

**CENAS FORTES **

_Pov. Lílian Evans _

Quando dei por mim estava deitada na cama com o James em cima de mim nós beijando com desejo. O gosto da sua boca era único e misturado com o perfume da sua pele me tirava do sério. Senti suas mãos entrarem por baixo da minha regata e a levantando com calma, me movi o ajudando. Logo chegou a minha vez de introduzir delicadamente minha mão por dentro da sua camiseta contornando cada músculo do seu abdômen, subindo e descendo meus dedos na sua costa e por fim livrando daquela peça. Nossos beijos continuavam urgentes, sua língua explorava a minha boca e a minha decorava cada cantinho da dele.  
Ele parou de beijar minha boca cedo de mais e desceu seus lábios pelo meu rosto, beijando lambendo e mordendo a pele do meu pescoço, todo o meu corpo chamava por ele, eu podia sentir o bico dos meus seios rijos e meu sexo latejando.  
Seus dedos experientes abriram com rapidez o feixe do meu sutiã e jazendo esta peça em algum canto do quarto. Suas mãos se moveram contando a minha cintura até tocar nos meus seios, apertando de leve e fazendo círculos em volta dos meus mamilos. Senti meu corpo tremer quando seus lábios tocaram o vale entre meus seios  
- Você é linda – falou maroto antes de atacar um dos meus seios. Ele sugava, mordicava, lambiam com desejo, fazendo-me emitir sons desconexos. Seus dedos percorriam toda extensão do meu corpo hora apertando minhas coxas, hora contornando minha cintura, outra deslizando pelo meu cabelo, às vezes apertando meus seios.  
Eu percorria cada detalhe do seu peito, decorando cada músculo, às vezes me empolgando e arranhando de leve e nessas horas escutavas gemidos vindos do meu maroto.  
Pude sentir me afundando na cama, quando mais perto o maroto chegava. Senti sua ereção contra minhas coxas me fazendo gemer alto e apesar de tudo ser desconhecido desejando ainda mais.

Seus beijos desceram pela minha barriga e suas mãos abriam o meu short os levando até os meus pés. O maroto subiu novamente beijando meus pés, no qual me fez rir pelas cócegas, foi para minhas pernas, coxas, até beijar meu sexo por cima da calcinha me fazendo ofegar. Suas mãos se livraram rapidamente daquele pedaço de pano e senti seus lábios sugando meu clitóris. Mordi meus lábios tentando impedir de soltar um gritinho e o puxei para cima para beija-lo com urgência.  
Seus dedos ainda continuavam na minha feminidade, massageando a em um ritmo enlouquecendo. Eu queimava, eu desejava, eu o queria.  
- Ja-james – falei ofegante entre os seus lábios  
Minha mão desceu até sua cintura e o maroto me ajudou me livrar da sua bermuda e cueca. Eu parei, não sabia o que fazer, apenas queria tocar.  
- Eu te ajudo ruiva – falou com delicadeza, levando a minhas mãos até tocá-lo me ensinando como fazer, comecei a passar mão lentamente por toda sua extensão e começar um ritmo que logo o maroto gruía meu nome.  
Ele me beijou com vontade e eu esqueci quem era.  
- Tem certeza meu Lírio? – eu acenei, não confiava na minha voz  
Senti entre abrir minhas pernas e se encaixar ali. Primeiro contando com aquilo tudo foi apenas um roçar entre nossos sexos. E senti deslizar para dentro de mim. Senti uma pontada de dor, mas ignorei.  
- Li se tiver doendo avisa – falou preocupado, mas eu apenas mexi quadril fazendo o contando entre nós aumentar.  
O prazer nos dominava. Gemi alto quando senti totalmente dentro de mim. E ele começou tirar e entrar novamente dentro de mim, aumentando o ritmo cada vez mais. Colamos nossos lábios e nós entregamos ao prazer. Logo senti meu corpo se contorcer de prazer e senti gozar sendo acompanhando pelo maroto. Chegando ao clímax juntos.  
- Eu te amo muito meu amor – comentou o maroto beijando com delicadeza  
- Eu também – senti me puxando para um abraço carinhoso e descansei nos seus ombros. Sentia-me completa e absurdamente feliz.  
**Fim das cenas fortes**

_Pov. Sirius Black_

Como eu amo este país. Estávamos eu e a Lena numa boate no fim da rua. Eu usava uma pólo preta e uma calça jeans e a garota um short jeans curto (Merlin, como eu amo essas roupas trouxas) e uma blusa tomara que caia (CONCORDO PLENAMENTE) vermelha, e uma transa de lado.

Quando entramos na boate, descobrir que Merlin me ama, eu sei que todos me amam, mas Merlin deve ter uma tara gigante por mim, porque aquela boate só tinha mulher gostosa com roupas muito reveladores.

A Lena correu para pista de dança e começou a dançar sexualmente. Depois de assistir um pouco da dança, quase 5 musicas, ou seja, muito pouco. Fui ao bar atrás de algo forte para beber.

- Me vê a bebida mais forte que tiver ai – falei animado analisando a mulherada. Eu necessito de uma boa dose de bebida para esquecer a morena e aproveitar a noite

- Aqui está – peguei o copo e virei rapidamente quando eu vi um frangote beijando A minha Lena. EU VOU MATAR ESSE IDIOTA.

- Oi – escutei uma voz doce no meu ouvido, senti suas mãos analisando as minhas costas e apertando o meu bumbum – o que um gato desses está fazendo aqui sozinho? – beijou atrás da minha orelha. LENA PODE EU TAMBÉM POSSO.

- Olá, mas eu prefiro ser chamado de cachorro – falei com meu sorriso cafajeste, quase devorando a mulher na minha frente. Ela possuía uma comissão de frente que quase pulava do decote, uma barriguinha sarada e umas pernas que são uma perdição.

- Auau. Você é meu cachorrão e eu a sua dona, eu mando e você obedece. Beija-me  
Eu com um bom cachorro obedeci a gostosa. E agarrei.

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_

Todo mundo tem seu dia de sorte, o meu com certeza não era esse. Estava dançando normalmente, talvez um pouco mais sexual que normal queria atrair atenção de certo maroto, porém não foi o que aconteceu.

Então voltando...Lá estava eu dançando animadamente quando sinto alguém me virar para trás e claro se fosse um GOSTOSO eu não ia me importar, mas a minha sorte parecia ter tirado férias e quem estava me agarrando era o maior feioso do mundo. Tinha os cabelos cor de palha na altura do ombro, olhos preto, um rosto muito feminino, baixinho, gordinho que lembrava muito os CDF trouxas, com calça de cintura alta e uma blusa de botões xadrez. ECAA.

Essa coisa me agarrou no meio da pista de dança.

Seu beijo era péssimo, ia acabar me afogando em tanta baba e empurrei para longe com direito a um belo soco naquele rosto, fiquei orgulhosa com resultado saiu sangue do nariz do infeliz.

Virei-me para procurar o maroto, por que aquele idiota não foi me ajudar? Foi quando eu vi o motivo, loira falsificada que tinha o senhor silicone porque obvio que aquilo tudo não era natural.

EU VOU MATAR O BLACK, MAS ANTES A DOCE VINGANÇA.

*  
Aproximei de uns gatos que estavam em uma mesa e fingi estar chorando ao lado do maior deles.

- Algum problema gata? – perguntou o grandalhão

- E que – funguei – meu namorado esta lá – lagrimas falsas corriam do meu rosto enquanto apontava pro Black – se agarrando com a loirona, ela tão mais bonita que eu? – cara, eu vou mereço um Oscar. Os gatos fuzilaram o Sirius com olhares. AMEI.

- Você é mil vezes mais bonita que ela – falou o loiro da turma

- Mais gostosa – comentou o moreno

- Muito mais gata, que juntar a nós? – perguntou o grandalhão

- Adoria – falei sorrindo e recebendo sorrisos de volta – mas primeiro quero me vingar

- Nós te ajudamos gata – falaram os três juntos.

Adeus Black, você pode ser gostoso e delicioso na cama, mas eu sou melhor, má e egoísta, não divido meu homem NUNCA.

_Pov. James Potter_

Meus dedos corriam pelo cabelo rubro a minha frente, seu rosto estava apoiado no meu peito onde sentia sua respiração tranqüila. Eu observava a minha ruiva dormindo, como sempre ela estava linda, parecia um anjo. Não sei quanto tempo perdi observando a rainha dos meus pensamentos. Às vezes, fechava os olhos e revivia em minha mente todos os toques, carinhos, prazer que compartilhemos nas ultima quatro horas dentro daquele quarto.

Mas alguém lá em cima não gostava muito de mim. Pode escutar os choros dos meus bebês vindo do quarto do Remo. Primeiro ignorei, o maroto era esperto conseguiria dar conta. Depois escutei um berro do próprio maroto. DROGA.

Peguei a ruiva com delicadeza e coloquei no travesseiro, observei por mais um pouco enquanto procurava as minhas roupas.

- James? – escutei aquela voz que até pouco tempo gemia o meu nome e senti uma onda de desejo correr pelo meu corpo, fazendo-me quase agarrar ela ali e agora.

- Volta dormi Lírio, eu já volto – Aproximei com cuidado e beijei seus lábios. Pude ver ela suspirar e eu sorri.

Vou logo resolver essa confusão dos gêmeos e correr para cama com a minha ruivinha linda.

_Pov. Sirius Black _

Estava beijando a gostosa, mas a minha mente me confundiu. Às vezes aquela loira peituda virava a minha Lena e com isso eu me empolgava ainda mais. Céus, o que esta acontecendo comigo?

Voltei agarrar a loira quando sinto alguém atrapalhar. Ninguém menos que a Marlene Mckinoon.

_Pov. Remo Lupin_

Não quero nunca ter filhos. Eles são uns pestinhas.

- Harry não – falei serio quando perebi puxando a toalha da mesa cheia de coisas. Mas quem disse que o menininho me escutou?

Corri para salvar o pequeno, mas não só deu tempo de o salvar e eu? Fui atingido e doeu. O meninho saiu correndo de novo enquanto eu tentava sair de baixo de um monte de objetos. Olhei pelos lado procurando pela a mini-ruiva e a encontrei riscando os meus livros

- HANNAH – berrei. A menina começou a chorar e o irmão a tacar coisas em mim. Ninguém merecesse.

Peguei a garotinha no colo e a detei na cama.

- Você fica ai – falei brabo fazendo a chorar ainda mais e comecei a correr atrás do mini-pontas que ria da minha cara.

- Volta aqui Harry – pulei em sua direção, mas o pestinha foi mais rápido e ficou rindo até a menininha saiu da cama e se juntou a ele e os dois riam da minha cara.

- Eu vou colocar vocês de castigo – fuzilei-os com meus olhos, fazendo a menina se esconder atrás do irmão que me olhou com um sorriso muito maroto. DROGA.

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_

A ideia daqueles gatos era o máximo. Eu estava usando um anel no dedo anelar esquerdo, uma barriga falsa que era blusa de moletom do loiro do grupo, fiz minha melhor cara de indignada e encarei o Sirius, que estava literalmente pasmo e da loira de farmácia que queria me matar por estar acompanhada por 3 beldades. Como amo ser eu.

- Sirius Black você disse que ia só até vendinha para me comprar limão para me fazer uma limonada e eu te encontro aqui aos beijos com essa vaca – falei indignada. E Oscar de melhor atriz de drama vai para...MIM. Obrigada, eu sei que sou de mais.

- Você – falou o grandão empurrando o Sirius – prometeu cuidar da minha irmãzinha.

- É – comentou o moreno – disse que ia ser o melhor marido do mundo

- Ou nós podíamos te matar – falou o loiro – ele esta sendo um bom marido Lenazinha?

- Lena deu da brincadeira – falou o maroto quase se mijando nas calças AAAH BEM FEITO

- Não esta não – e comecei a chorar. Enquanto meus amiguinhos estralavam os dedos.

- Lena por favor – implorou o maroto

- Ele esta sendo um péssimo marido, me deixou grávida em casa para agarrar uma loira de farmácia – chorei mais – ela também é culpa

Os meus amigos sorriram para mim e avançaram para cima dos dois.

_Pov. James Potter_

Quando entrei no quarto do Aluado entrei em pânico. Tinha penas de travesseiros espalhados pelo chão, livros rasgados, desenhos nas paredes, todos os objetos do maroto jogados por todo o cômodo e ninguém ali.

CADÊ OS MEUS FILHOS?

Entrei totalmente em estado de desespero. Se acontecer algo com meus bebês eu seria capaz de matar o Lupin Idiota, são apenas crianças e aquele quarto parecia uma zona de guerra. Comecei procurar eles por todos os lados, em baixo da cama, dentro do guarda roupa e nada. MERLIN. Minhas mãos tremiam e senti lagrimas se acumulando em meus olhos. "Eles estão bem James, se acalme"

- PAPA – Obrigado Merlin, suspirei e corri até onde escutei o berro da Hannah que vinha do banheiro.

Quando abrir aquela porta, não sabia se chorava ou ria. Chorar de alivio por ver meus filhos bem ou ria da cara do Aluado.

_Pov. Sirius Black _

Vi aqueles 3 gigantes vindo em minha direção, ferrei-me.

- Lena querida eu vi você com outro na pista – falei fingindo confiança

- é sua baranga, o Auau aqui é todo meu agora – HEI! Eu sou de todas – quem mandou não saber seduzir um homem

Os olhos da morena brilharam de raiva

- Sirius para sua informação aquela coisa me agarrou – sempre agarram ela, incrível – E você loira falsificada eu não sei apenas seduzir

- Duvido – desafio a Loira

A Lena apenas sorriu e começou a se aproximar, passou as mãos pelo meu peito indo direção ao meu pescoço. Arranhou minhas costas e fez círculos com os dedos na minha nuca. Seus lábios foram para o meu pescoço e ela beijou sexualmente. Senti suspirar com aquele toque. Os lábios subiram para o meu ouvido, mordendo o meu lóbulo inferior e sussurrando com a voz doce

- Quem não sabe seduzir aqui Six – falou chupando de leve minha orelha e suas mãos desceram para evidente desejo por aquela garota, massageando de leve por cima do jeans me fazendo gemer baixinho. Droga. Bufei quando ela se afastou.

- Viu falsificada aqui esta prova que eu consigo mais que você, meus queridos – falou para os gigantes – vamos curti a noite. Tchauzinho Six.

M-e-r-d-a

_Pov. James Potter_

Meus pestinhas viraram para mim com carinha de anjos e bom o Aluado sem duvidas deve estar pensando em formas de matar. Cadê a Lily quando preciso dela? Sou muito novo para morrer.

Então lá estava o Aluado amarrado "Pois é amarrado, como isso?Também não sei. Meus filhos são um prodígio e o Remo é anta perde pra dois bebês".

Voltando ao pobre Lupin estava amarrado, com o rosto cheio de batom que por sinal estava ainda na mãozinha da Hannah, o Harry tinha a varinha do maroto na mão e pelo jeito estava se divertindo muito com os furúnculos que apareciam pelo corpo do amarrado.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - perguntei perplexo

- PAPA – berram meus filhos vindo me abraçando

- Aluado?

- Os seus queridos anjinhos – debochou – fizeram isso só porque falei a palavra castigo

- Isso ai crianças, parabéns – Falei feliz beijando eles, Merlin meus filhos são de mais, igualzinho o papai - Remo só vou te soltar hoje, porque já fosse muito humilhado por dois bebês, mas saiba nunca mais ameasse eles se não vai ter um lobisomem a menos no mundo.

Soltei o maroto que correu para se livrar do batom e levei os meus gênios da marotice para o meu quarto e da ruiva. Vou colocar eles para dormi e curti a noite com meu Lírio.

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon _

Bem feito para a loira de farmácia se acho e ainda perdeu o meu maroto. E agora como vou livrar desses 3 idiotas gostosos?

Pensa Marlene. Pense. Droga, bem que o Sirius podia me ajudar né? Comecei procurar ele por todos os lugares e vi ele vindo em minha direção. Eu amo ser eu, quem pode ter um maroto daqueles atras de você e mais 3? Isso apenas eu.

- Lena se eu não ficar com a gostosa você não pode ficar com os idiotas – falou brabo  
Se toca cara sai daqui – falou o moreno

- Vai se fud.. - começou o maroto

- Deu, vou levar esse idiota – falei apontando para o Six – para o bar e dar algo para ele tomar, depois eu volto – pisquei e arrastei ele dali – Tas louco 3 contra um? E eu pensei que você era esperto

Sabe o que o idiota fez? Me beijou.

_Pov. Alice Fins_

Levantei cedo ainda eram 8horas da manhã e foi para o banheiro me arrumar. Hoje iríamos à praia. Quando desci só encontrei o Remo sentando comendo.

- Cadê os outros? – perguntei

- Dormindo – e logo o maroto abriu um sorriso – Vamos acordar eles. Sonorus – falou apontando para a garganta – ACORDEM

- Amei a ideia – peguei a minha varinha e fiz o mesmo feitiço e berrei – PRAIA EM 15 MINUTOS

Comecei a rir quando escutei os berros da Li e da Lena, os xingamentos dos outros marotos e choro dos bebês. Ops.

.  
_Pov. Sirius Black_

Eu vou matar o Aluado.

Eu estava com a Lena indo para os finalmente novamente, já que deixamos de lado a noite de sono para fazermos algo hum mais animador. Quando escuto o "ACORDEM" do FDP do Aluado. MERDA.

A menina saiu correndo da cama me empurrando e correu pro banheiro. Deixando eu frustrado para trás.

- Lenazinha que ajuda no banho? – perguntei entrando naquele aposento.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Eu estava deitada no ombro do meu maroto observando ele dormi. James era realmente lindo e quando dormi ficava com um rosto tão de menino que era incrível, seus cabelos conseguiam ficar mais bagunçados que o normal. Eu ri brevemente

- Bom dia Lírio – falou o garoto com a voz sonolenta

- Desculpa – falei corando – não queria te acordar

Ele me deu um beijo na minha testa, se suas mãos faziam carinho na minha cintura.

- Eu amararia acorda assim todos os dias – falou sorrindo se inclinado para me beijar quando escutamos o berro do Remo "ACORDEM". Droga, não podia esperar mais 5 minutinhos não?

- Eu vou matar o Aluado – falou Jay

- PRAIA EM 15 MINUOTOS – berrou a Lice, me fazendo berrar 15 minutos? AHH.

Escutei os bebês chorando. Ótimo, acho que vou me atrasar.

- Ruvinha que tão trocarmos os planos? – falou o maroto se levantando indo até os berços – Praia só daqui algumas horas? – falou sorrindo maroto e me fazendo corar.

- Jay - falei indignada o fazendo rir

- Vem vamos cuidar dos nossos pestinhas e depois curtimos um momento a dois e só bem depois Praia, certo princesa? - revirei os olhos e o ignorei. Mas até que a ideia não era ruim.

_Pov. James Potter_

Apesar da minha ruivinha negar ficar mais tempo no quarto, eu sabia que ela queria.  
- James – falou me censurando enquanto beijava seu pescoço – nós já estamos atrasados precisamos dar banho nós bebês, arruma-los, nós arrumarmos, tomar café – eu a ignorei e continuei beijando seu pescoço – James Potter para agora – eu ri em seu pescoço, o que posso fazer? A visão dali era perfeita.

Estava abraçando de costa enquanto a ruiva amentava a Hannah e o Harry brincava no colchão.

- Tudo bem damos banhos nos anjinhos, colocamos uma magia naquele treco que fica em cima do berço para eles ficarem pegando e mais alguns brinquedos e curtimos o momento a dois – finalizei beijando a curva do seus pescoço.

.

_Pov. Alice Fins_

15 minutos depois e ninguém além de mim e do Remo desceram pronto. Pedro comia, melhor dizendo devorava qualquer mantimento que tinha na cozinha e os casaizinhos não saiam do quarto.

- Remo vamos lá chamar eles? - falei com a minha melhor carinha de santa  
- Claro Lice – concordou o maroto sorrindo – não queremos que eles percam um dia maravilhoso de sol como hoje

.

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_

Eu estava tomando meu banho quando sinto o Sirius entrar em baixo do chuveiro também, não consegui impedir de um sorriso maroto aparece no meu rosto. Sirius + Banho + Pelados = censurado.

- Lenazinha, posso te ensaboar? - perguntou com uma cara de cachorro abandonado

- Claro Six, mas apenas ensaboar

- Claro Lena apenas ensaboar, nada mais. Palavra de maroto – Rá ele acha que eu acredito na palavra de maroto? Justo desse maroto? Mas fingi acreditar e concordei. Esperando sinceramente que ele quebre sua palavra.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Colocamos os meus lindinhos tomarem banho numa banheira enorme, eles adoravam brincar com a água espalhando a para todo os cantos. James parecia ser uma criança, sorria e brincava com nossos bebês como se fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo.

- Deu de ficar na água, ela já esta fria – falei e vi três lindos rostinho fazerem uma careta – Anda vamos sair.

Pegamos eles e logo os arrumamos e colocamos nos bercinhos. Quando eu me dirigia para o guarda roupa, sinto um par de mãos forte e grande me abraçando por trás e sussurrando com uma voz rouca no meu ouvido

- Agora e nossa fez Lírio – O maroto me virou para ficarmos frente a frente e me beijou com urgência e ao mesmo tempo com carinho.

**Cenas Hot**  
Seus beijos foram descendo pelo meu pescoço, suas mãos agarravam minha cintura me puxando para mais perto. Os meus dedos brincavam com seu cabelo rebelde. Logo senti sua mão entrar em por dentro da minha blusa, a explorando, contornando e deixando um rastro de calor por onde seus dedos passavam, aos poucos levantou a minha camiseta e por consequência jazia no chão aquela peça de roupa que foi acompanhada pela camisa do maroto logo em seguida.

Os beijos se tornaram mais ousados, não se prendiam mais no pescoço ou no meus lábios. Eles corriam por toda a áreas que ele conseguia alcançar.

Suas mãos me levantaram e entrelacei as minhas pernas na sua. Nós beijamos com urgência e aproxima coisa que senti foi o lençol contra a minha pele.

- Eu te amo minha ruivinha linda – falou enquanto beijava o vale dos meus seios – você – se livrou do meu sutiã – é – beijou um dos meus seios enquanto suas mãos apertavam o outro – perfeita – e finalmente o sugou.

Gemi baixinho quando o maroto se deliciava com meus seios. Minhas mãos corriam pelo sei peito definido decorando cada parte dele, arranhando de leve se aproximando em cada vez mais perto do cós da calça, escutei ele soltar um suspiro.

- Não devias brincar com fogo ruiva – comentou com a foz rouca beijando a minha barriga

- Se eu quiser? - falei com voz entrecortante

- Você – ele foi descendo os beijos pelo meu ventre – pode – se livrou das minhas calças, subindo os beijos pela minha perna – se queimar – completou quando seus lábios beijaram a parte inferior da minha coxa. Me fazendo suspirar – minha ruivinha – ele se livrou da minha peça intima – só minha

Eu ri baixinho e logo me senti ofegar quando seus lábios beijaram meu clitóris.

- J-james – Puxei para um beijo ardente, senti suas mãos massageando meu sexo e fui descendo as minha mãos para se livrar das ultimas peças de roupa do maroto que  
rapidamente jazia em algum canto do quarto.

Senti suas mão subindo tocando, apertando, me fazendo querer mais. Senti ele entrando em mim, fazendo ambos gemermos e começamos um ritmo comandado pelo desejo que sentíamos, da necessidade de estarmos juntos, unidos de todas as formas. Quando senti ao ápice meu corpo contorceu de prazer sendo acompanhado  
pelo maroto.

Nós beijamos com carinho, sussurrando palavras de amor e quando iriamos recomeçar escutamos um berro do quarto vizinho. James chingou enquanto eu emburrava e procurava as minhas roupas.

_Pov. Sirius Black_

Estava curtindo o banho ao dois, eu e a Lena. Eu ensaboava aquele roupo lindo, tentando me segurar e não quebrar a minha palavra. Ela teria que pedir.

- Lenazinha – meu dedos corriam pela lateral do seu corpo subindo para seu busto enquanto sussurava no seu ouvido – você quer que eu cumpre a promessa? - falei beijando o seu pescoço e passando as minhas mãos pela sua mama apertando de leve.

- Sirius, você vai ter que fazer mais que isso – debochou

- Então mãos a obra – falei sorrindo maroto

Corri meus dedos apertando, tocando cada pedacinho da morena, meus labios provavam o seu pescoço, minha mão escorregou para sua femilidade a massageando de leve e aumentando o ritmo fazendo gemer

- E agora Lena? Ainda quer – falei colocando um dedo meu dentro dela. Mas logo tirei e escutei bufar – Lena você tem que pedir

- P-por fa-favor – pediu a garota, virei e a beijei.

A porta do banheiro abriu e escutei o berro.

**Fim da cena hot**

_Pov. Remo Lupin_

Eu realmente queria apagar essa imagem na minha cabeça, pelo jeito a Alice também. A menina tinha as mãos nos olhos enquanto o casalzinho parecia um tomate enrolados na toalha.

- Por favor, vão colocar uma roupa – falei calmamente

**Flashback**

Segui a Lice até o quarto do Almofadinhas e da morena, mas não tinha ninguém lá.  
- Remo acho que eles estão no banheiro

- Alice eu não vou entrar no banheiro – falei rapidamente vai que eu vejo eles pelados. Tudo bem que ver a Lena nessas condições não seria tão ruim assim, só constrangedor.

- Nem deve ter nada de mais, no máximo escovando os dentes e a porta esta aberta  
Não precisamos nem entrar no banheiro para ver os dois se agarrando dentro do chuveiro. Escutei o berro da Lice na hora que o casal ia consumar aaah o que estavam fazendo.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI ? – berrou o Sirius muito estressado enquanto a garota ficava cada vez mais vermelha e tentava se esconder. Eu como bom maroto comecei a rir

- Vocês deixaram a porta aberta, viemos chamar para a praia – falou a Lice ainda tampando os olhos – Vamos lá pro quarto

**Fim do Flashback**

- Pra que Aluado? O que é bonito e pra ser visto – comentou o debochado do Sirius  
- Sirius para de ficar brabinho com nós – falou Alice apontando pra mim também e de volta para ela – e vai colocar uma roupa. Porque eu estou noiva e não estou a fim de ver mais do que vi e acho que o Remo também não está a fim de ter ver pelado  
- É o sonho dele Lice – falou o idiota do Black piscando o olho  
- Eu acho que é ao contrario – falei e fui ignorado. Ótimo, realmente perfeito.  
- Vão chamar os papais enquanto nós se arrumamos – falou a Lena, Alice levantou a sombracelha – é serio vamos nós arrumar, nada, além disso. Prometo  
- Droga – murmurou o Almofadinhas  
- Vamos Lice, 10 minutos os dois e já estamos de volta – falei sobre os ombros rumando ao quarto dos papais.

_Pov. James Potter_

Lily pegou as roupas e correu pelo banheiro, eu apenas fechei os olhos relembrando os últimos minutos e xigando quem que deu o maldito berro.

- JAMES VAI SE ARRUMAR – berrou o meu amor ruivo. Às vezes ela me lembra a minha mãe.

Peguei minhas roupas de praia e coloquei de qualquer jeito. Quando alguém bateu na porta e entrou.

- Você estão vestido né? – perguntou a Lice

- Desculpa Li – fingi um gemido – mas estamos – tentei afinar a voz e fazer um gritinho – aaah – comecei a fazer barulhos na cama tentando segurar o riso – meio ocupados agora

- POTTER – merda – pode entrar Lice ele esta fingindo, seu idiota – falou a ruiva me tacando uma toalha em mim e pude ver ela extremamente vermelha

Remo entrou rindo enquanto a Alice vinha vacilante confirmando que estávamos vestidos. Tudo bem, eu estava só de short e a Li usava um vestido por cima do biquíni, mas é praia.

- Não teve graça James – falou braba a menina e a ruiva concordou

- Teve sim Pontas, a Lice ia se matar quase – falou o Aluado rindo e o acompanhei – Nós pegamos o outro casal nos finalmente dentro do banheiro – o lobo fez uma careta me fazendo rir

- Como sobrevivesse ao Almofadinhas? – perguntei.

- Lena

- Almofadinhas esta domesticado agora

- Vamos pra praia – falou a Li pegando os bebês no colo com ajuda da Alice.

**Pov. Sirius Black **

Mar. Praia. Mulher. Cerveja. Paraíso.

O mar era incrível, azul e bem calmo, tinha um monte de mulher gostosa com biquínis pequenos, nem precisava força a imaginação para imaginá-las sem nada.

Eu e os marotos estávamos num mesa de um barzinho que ficava na areia bebendo, as garotas estavam deitadas a nossa frente e os bebês em uma piscininha de água.

Vamos aos comentários importantes, a roupa, melhor o projeto de roupa das garotas. A Lena sendo a Lena estava usando um biquíni vermelho amarradinho no lado pronto pro papai aqui abrir. Alice usava um mini maiô preto e Lily um biquíni tomara que caia colorido (infelizmente não posso torcer muito se não o James me mata. Uma pena porque a ruiva está muito gostosa). fotos no meu álbum

- Six querido? – escutei a voz da minha companheira

- Sim? – falei fingindo desinteresse, mas observando aquele corpo maravilhoso

- Passa bronzeador nas minhas costas? – comentou a Lena, levantando o produto da bolsa e deitando de costa e soltando o biquíni.

- Só se for agora – peguei o creme e comecei as espalhar pelas costas da garota me aproveitando é obvio, fui descendo – Lena acho que as pernas também precisam de um pouco – não esperei resposta e já comecei a passar, demorando mais tempo que o necessário na parte das nádegas.

Como eu amo praia.

**Pov. Lílian Evans **

A Lena e o Sirius estavam num canto passando bronzeador um no outro. Lena passava pela décima vez protetor no peito do maroto e este disse que o peito estava ainda desprotegido depois de 20 passadas de bronzeador. Até parece.

Alice estava brincando com a Hannah na água e o Remo ajudava o Harry fazer um projeto de castelo, melhor dizendo Remo fazia e Harry destruía.

Eu e o James estávamos na areia, eu sentava no meio das suas pernas encostando minha cabeça no seu peito enquanto observarmos nossos bebês.

- Vamos tomar banho ruivinha? – falou o meu maroto ao pé do meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar. É obvio o idiota percebeu e riu ainda. Droga.

- Tudo bem, mas vamos rapidinho antes dos dois – apontei para Lice e Remo – desistirem de brincar com eles.

Levantei me e logo senti as mãos do James me levantando e tirando do chão.

- JAMES POTTER – berrei fazendo o rir e correndo loucamente em direção a água, fazendo vários pingos respingarem em mim e senti que estava a MUITO gelada. DROGA – PARA POTTER AGORA

- Não vou parar ruivinha – falou debochando

- PARA AGORA SEU TRASGO

- Voltei a ser trasgo

- VOCÊ SEMPRE FOI, POTTER

- Tudo bem então, me usou e agora que jogar fora. Tudo bem ruivinha, assim magoa – fingiu estar triste entrando cada vez mais dentro d'água

- PARAR DE CHAMAR DE RUIVINHA E ME TIRAR DAQUI – tudo bem eu estou exagerando, mas a água esta muito fria e eu odeio frio – James esta frio – falei e ele percebeu a mudança do meu tom de voz e parou fingir estar brabo

- Eu te esquento meu amor – falou no meu ouvido, me abraçando mais forte e mergulhando comigo naquela imensidão azul.

**Pov. James Potter**

- Eu te esquento meu amor – falei no seu ouvido, abraçando a mais forte e mergulhando com ela animanhada no meus braços. Ainda em baixo d'água puxei para um beijo urgente.

Minha lingua invadiu sua boca decorando e a explorando cada detalhe, minhas mãos corriam pelo seu corpo apertando a onde sabia que a ruivinha gostosa. Subimos infelizmente para a superfície atrás de ar e mesmo assim a trouxe para outro beijo ainda mais urgente que o anterior. Eu tinha que manter meu controle estavamos em lugar publico, mas a cada parte do meu corpo implorava por ela.

- Li-liy chega - falei ofegante encostando minha testa na dela - meu auto controle esta no máximo

- Então vamos ver até onde ele vai - comentou a garota me puxando para novo beijo.

.Pov. Remo Lupin

Eu finalmente tinha conseguido fazer O castelo de areia, parecia uma versão menor de Hogwarts. Olhei pro os lados tentando achar onde estava o mini maroto antes daquele pestinha vim destruir minha obra de arte. Mas e o vi correndo até os seus pais. Entrando cada vez mais fundo no mar.

A minha mente super desenvolvida se questionou e surpreendeu como um pirralho de menos de 1 ano conseguia nadar. Porém ignorando a minha mente corri atras dele

- HARRY VOLTA AQUI AGORA - berrei, o garoto apenas virou para mim riu e continuo mais rapido. Casal nem reparou em nós. Excelente.

Corri e peguei o pestinha quando uma onda veio em nossa direção e me fez engolir muita agua e o delinqüente infantil chorar. Com os berro do bebê o Pontas e a ruiva vieram até nós. A menina pegou o bebê no colo e James ajudou eles sairem do mar. E eu? Nem um agradecimento por não deixar o pestinha se afogar.

**Pov. Sirius Black **

A ruiva e o Pontas estavam examinando o Harry para ver se ele não havia se machucado. Talvez eles queiram uma lupa pode ser que uma célula esteja deformada.

Depois desse pequeno incidente voltamos para casa e almoçamos e cada um foi fazer algo para nós despedir daquele lugar, amanhã voltaremos. Eu, Lena, Alice e Remo iamos numa festa, o casalzinho ia ficar em casa segundo o Pontas "uma festinha particular".

Lena usava um short jeans e um blusa com decote bem generoso azul escura, Lice usava um vestido frente unica branco e eu e o Aluado iamos com camiseta (a minha preta - super original e o outro de amarela - parecia o piu piu) e bermuda jeans.

**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon **

****Chegamos numa casa enorme, maravilhosa, de frente pro mar. Na areia a sua frente se encontrava varias tochas, uma fogueira, tronco de árvores no qual o povo sentava em volta de um grupo que tocava violão. Dentro do terreno da casa, na área da grama se encontrava varias comidas e bebidas, pufes coloridos, bolas gigantes, cabine de fotos trouxas, um banda, uma piscina enorme e shows a parte. Era simplesmente perfeito.

Tinha vários homens gostosos e mulheres oferecidas. Sirius não desgrudava o olho de umas garotas na piscina que usava exclusivamente apenas a calcinha fio dental. Mas ignorei-as e deixei o maroto perceber que eu não desgrudava os olhos no show do striper masculino dentro da sala. Tinha cada gato. Suspiros.

Alice fingia não ver o show particular dentro da casa, escondia os olhos dentro seus dedos, porém vivia os abrindo e espiando. O Remo coitado estava mais vermelho que pimentão, mas adorava a vista como o Sirius. Aproximei do meu maroto e sussurrei no seu ouvido

- E ai Six, ficamos juntos hoje ou – eu queria que ele aceitasse a segunda parte da minha proposta – curtimos a noite

- O que acha de curtimos a noite Lenazinha – falou o maroto olhando as ridículas da piscina

- Amei a ideia – falei feliz. Ele podia ficar com essas vaquinhas, mas no fim ele seria só meu. E não ia ser problema nenhum me aproveitar daqueles homens ao meu redor.

- Uma aposta que tal? – comentou o maroto piscando e adoro as aposta dele e acenei – O que acha uma competição quem consegue mais "acompanhantes" esta noite

- Fechado Six querido – falei docemente – espero que esteja pronto para perde. Eu já estou imaginando o que pedir se eu ganhar

- Garanto Lena que o seu deve ser menos pornográfico que o meu - comentou sorrindo

E saímos a caça.

**Pov. James Potter **

Eu tinha arrumado a área da piscina da casa para a nossa despedida do Caribe. Comprei o jantar no melhor restaurante da cidade, porque se eu tivesse cozinhado teria que irmos ao hospital e isso estragaria meus planos, coloquei em travessas na mesa, que ficava ao lado da piscina e no qual tinha uma das melhores vista da imensidão azul.

A mesa está a luz de velas, a piscina tinha pétalas de rosa espalhadas por sua superfícies e tinha até achado um jeito dos bebês não incomodarem. Fui até o quarto do Rabicho e disse que se ele cuidasse dos meus anjinhos à noite inteirinha eu apresentaria uma mulher gostosa para ele. A minha sorte que se eu disser que o Hagrid é gostosa o Rabicho sai com ele, porque nenhuma gata iria queres sair com um rato.

Coloquei uma musica agradável de fundo e fui esperar a ruivinha dentro da sala, com um lírio branco nas mãos. Iria entregar uma rosa vermelha, mas a piscina já estava cheia dela.

A minha ruivinha veio descendo as escadas tranquilamente. Usava os cabelos soltos ondulados, um vestido azul petróleo tomara que caia que ia até o meio da suas coxas e com um decote nas costas. Ela esta incrivelmente bela, mas que o normal. Eu sei isso é um milagre.

- Lily Evans – falei pegando suas mãos e beijando-as – aceita sair comigo? – Obvio que não ia perde a chance de fazer ela engolir o orgulho e admitir que quer sair comigo. Depois de anos de foras e brigas pelos corredores do castelo.

**Pov. Alice Fins**

Ai Merlin me ajuda. A Lena estava dançando um estilo de musica chamado lambada com um cara muito gostoso. Sirius estava na piscina com as peladonas. Remo estava sendo assediado por umas 15 garotas que amaram o cheio envergonhado do maroto e tentaram beijá-lo.

E eu? Estava sentada na praia pensando no Frank, tinha que lembrar que eu era noiva se não ia acabar aceitando algum convite para dar um volta na praia do garoto do violão.

- Tem certeza gatinha? E só uma voltinha na praia – comentou se aproximando. FRANK. FRANK. FOCO – conheço um lugar que não iremos ser incomodado – ai Merlin ele é muito gato. FOCO ALICE, VOCÊ É NOIVA – só eu e você gatinha

- Não obrigada – tentei passar segurança na minha resposta, mas ninguém ali acreditou. Droga

- Para Leo, a garota é envergonhada – comentou uma loira parecia um falsificação da Barbie – Vem querida vou te ensinar aproveitar uma festa

- Eu tenho um noivo – falei tentando fugir dali

- Não precisa de um homem para aproveitar – falou sorrindo – bebe isso.

E agora? Olhei em busca de ajuda, mas estavam todos ocupados. Bebi o que a Barbie me entregou.

**Pov. 3º pessoa **

A festa esta no seu age. Muita bebida, dança, shows e pegação. Nossos bruxos estavam lá cada um em seu canto. Sirius após ficar boa parte do tempo na piscina com as seminuas aproveitando as garotas, andou até um dos quartos com mais 5 mulheres, duas morenas, uma loira outra ruiva e uma de cabelos roxos. Lá ligou o som e foi curti a sua festa particular, a sua morena não saia da sua cabeça no entanto hoje iria aproveitar todas.

A Marlene por outro lado, continuava na festa curtindo os stripper, e ignorando a parte da sua mente que pensava o que seu Six estava fazendo com aquelas vacas num quarto. Virou para o lado e beijou um loiro enquanto o moreno beijava atras dela beijava seu pescoço. Aquilo que era vida.

Alice estava toda molhada, dançando na beira de piscina, bebia com a Barbie e dançava com qualquer pessoa. As vezes pulava na piscina, as vezes berrava, mas na maior parte do tempo apenas dançava provocante.

Remo estava tentando fugir daquele inferno. O maroto estava com a camisa toda rasgada, a cada passo que o garoto dava uma mulher mais oferecida que outra tentava beija-lo, todos estavam ou bêbedos ou drogados. Ele só queria ir pra casa. Mas não pense que ele é santo, aproveito a festa como qualquer outra pessoa, acabou ficando com uma garota, por isso não senti a vontade de ficar com mais nenhuma pelo menos naquela noite.

**Pov. Remo Lupin**

Finalmente estava quase chegando na praia. Iria a pé para casa. Encontrou Alice em cima de um balcão fazendo stripper e achou melhor ir lá acabar com aquele showzinho.

- Alice desce daí – berrei a puxando para baixo

- Para de ser chato Remo – falou ela com voz meia grogue – Eu só quero curti. Olha o Frank me dando tchauzinho

Olhei para ver de quem ela estava falando. O que o Frank estava fazendo aqui? Foi quando eu vi para quem ela estava apontando.

- Alice aquilo é coqueiro – falei assustado. Ela só podia estar brincando

- Não é não – começou a me bater – e o meu Frank – e começou a chorar quando impedir de ir até o "Frank" - quero o meu noivo, Remo

- Vem Lice vamos para casa

- NÃO, FRANK ME SALVA – berrou a doida me batendo e tentando ir para o coqueiro

Merlin me ajuda.

**Pov. Lílian Evans **

- Lily Evans – falou o maroto pegando minhas mãos e beijando-as – aceita sair comigo? – Obvio que não ia perde a chance de fazer eu aceitar um pedido dele. Droga.

- Jay – falei com uma voz doce – só podes estar brincando

- Não senhorita Evans – falou sorrindo, me puxando pela cintura e colando nossos corpos – ou você aceita ou vamos parar por aqui – falou rente o meu ouvido e finalizou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- James isso não tem cabimento – falei indignada enquanto o maroto descia os beijos para o meu pescoço, me fazendo tremer.

- Ruivinha não é só que nós pulamos algumas partes, como o primeiro encontro que não podemos mudar isso – falou roçando nossos lábios. Aquilo era torturante, ele não vai me beijar não? Merda

- Aceito Potter – exclamei – me beija logo – não precisei pedir duas vezes. A sua lingua já invadia minha boca me lembrando todo poder aquele trasgo tinha sobre mim.

**Pov. Pedro Pettigrew **

O Pontas me prometeu uma garota gostosa pra mim se eu cuidasse do mini-James e mini-Lily e é claro aceitei. Eu sabia que no futuro iria ter muitas pra mim porque é obvio que sendo servo do Lord das Trevas todo iria me idolatrar. Os marotos iriam ver como eu sou um máximo. Mas por enquanto iria aceitar a proposta do James.

Estuporei os bebês para ficarem quietos durante toda a noite enquanto eu iria cumprir a ordem as ordens que ganhei. Vigiar o James quando os outros comensais executavam o plano contra sua familia. Transformei em rato e fui analisar o encontro com a ruiva. Quem sabe conseguiria ver a Lily nua, ela é bem gostosa.

FIM DO CAPITULO !


	13. Chapter 9

Cap. 9 – O ATAQUE

_Pov. Remo Lupin_

- Alice vamos embora agora – exclamei aborrecido. Essa noite não ia ter um fim não?

- FRANK ME SALVA – continuou berrando

- Larga ela ai cara – falou uma loira – Deixa ela se divertir

- Issoooo – concordou a garota feliz – por favor remito

Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, a loira me deu um tapa e Alice um chute nos meus "documentos" - FDP que dor – e saiu correndo para abraçar e beijar o coqueiro deixando a loira para trás.

- Sabe remito você até que bonitinho – falou sorrindo enquanto Lice se esfregava no "Frank" - Sabe vamos aproveitar

E a loira louca me beijou, melhor me agarrou me empurrando para o chão e se deitando por cima de mim. Beijava minha boca, mordia meu pescoço, aquilo estava bom. Não me importei mais com resto e só curti a loira, que descia suas mãos delicadas por dentro da minha calça.

Tremi com o contado da sua pele com meu amiguinho. Puxei para um beijo quando escuto alguém berra: POLICIA POLICIA, FUJAM!

Emburrei a loira que me encarou atômica, a área da piscina estava cheia de gente correndo.

"Tenho que achar meus amigos agora"

_Pov. James Potter_  
Meu jantar com a minha ruivinha foi perfeito. Jantamos, conversamos, flertamos. Ela estava linda como sempre rindo enquanto observa como ela ficava maravilhosa sobre a luz das estrelas.  
- Sabe meu amor, porque não dançamos? - perguntei me levantando e fazendo um reverencia  
- Não tem musica Jay – comentou, peguei a varinha e fiz um feitiço não verbal. Começou a tocar uma musica clássica que a minha mãe ama.  
- Agora tem – sorria  
- Agora tem – falou levantando, coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto, suas mãos foram para o meu pescoço dei um rápido selinho e começamos a dançar.  
Quando a musica terminou, a puxei para um beijo ardente. Nossos corpos se colaram, nossas bocas se completavam, nossos corações batiam no mesmo ritmo.  
- Te amo ruivinha – falei puxando para dentro da casa. Íamos para segundo parte do meu plano.

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_

- **POLICIA FUJAM**

Ai Merlin. Joguei longe o gato que estava beijando, catei a minha blusa colocando de qualquer jeito e sai atrás dos meus amigos. Na área da piscina encontrei o Remo tentando arrancar Alice do coqueiro.

- REMO – berrei – Ajuda? - o maroto só concordou

Peguei um pé da minha amiga enquanto o Remo puxava o outro, e começamos a puxá-la. Alice berrava desesperada "FRANK MEU AMOR". Ninguém merece, ela parecia dopada.

- Remo como vamos sair daqui? - perguntei

- Vamos achar o Sirius e vamos aparatar – comentou – Lena vai procurar eles no quarto. Eu e a Alice vamos procurar na piscina, praia e sala Ok?

- Remo eu procuro tira a Alice daqui – falei andando para o quarto.

A cara do meu marto estar lá com mais umas 20 futuras garotas mortas. FOCO LENA. Achar o Sirius e sair daqui, quem sabe matar algumas vaquinhas no meio do caminho.

_Pov. Pedro Pettigrew _

**O Ataque foi um sucesso. Agora só falta dois traidores de Sangue. Potter e Black**

Tadinho do Pontas, será que atrapalho agora quando sobem para o quarto ou daqui uns 10 minutos. Comecei a rir. Não ia deixar meus amigos morrerem iam convencer a seguir meu passos. E eu iria ser o líder.

_Pov. Sirius Black _

- SIRIUS BLACK – berrou uma voz muito semelhante a da Lena perto dali

- MERDA – falei parando de beijar a gatinha numero 1 e empurrando a gatinh que se aproveitavam do meu lindo corpinho - Vocês tem que sair daqui AGORA

- Mas Six – falou a gatinha numero 4 – a próxima seria eu– ela começou a se aproximar da cama, deitando por cima de mim, esfregando seu corpo no meu – só mais um pouquinho – e me beijou

- SIRIUS BLACK ESPERO QUE ACABE A SAFADESA AI PORQUE EU ESTOU ENTRANDO – berrou, com certeza a Lena – VOU CONTAR ATÉ CINCO

- DROGA, TODAS COLOCANDO ROUPAS AGORA – e sai atrás da minha roupas.

As gatinhas fizeram uma careta mas não desobedeceram. Graças a Merlin. Agora onde esta as minhas roupas?

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon _

- CINCO – berrei entrando no quarto e me deparando com a cena mais estranha do mundo.

Eram 5 garotas e o meu maroto, até ai tudo normal. 3 garotas usando apenas roupa intima "normal, estamos falando do Black", 1 garota usando a blusa do Sirius e o abraçava como se ele fosse dela "FILHA DA P.." a ultima estava escondida mas era obvio sua falta de roupas. E o meu maroto tentava fazer a cara mais santo possível, ou seja, não deu certo. Usava sua bermuda, tinha uma blusa feminina tentando entrar pela sua cabeça, mas ficava muito pequena e era da mesma cor que a sua "Ops acho que se confundiu", estava cheio de marcas de batom e chupões pelo meu  
corpo

- Sirius querido de tchauzinho a suas amantes igual eu fiz com os meus e vamos embora. A policia esta ai – falei calmamente empurrando uma por uma daquelas vacas.  
- Six vai fica com agente por ele ama mim muito mesma. E eu ama ele – Além de vaca e burra, assassina da gramática, ainda bem que a Lily não esta aqui. Ou quem sabe seria bom mesmo uma loira burra no mundo.

- Verdade **Six**? - Levantei uma sobrancelha e encarei o meu maroto

- Você sabe que é só você na minha vida Lenazinha – Ri da cara das garotas e o puxei para fora daquele antro.

_Pov. Remo Lupin _

Finalmente consegui aparatar na frente da casa puxando a Alice aos berros para dentro.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou o Rabicho

- Não sei, mas que saber cansei – falei exausto – vou chamar a Li para cuidar da amiga – apontei para garota que chorava e tentava me bater e quase acertou um vaso no Rabicho de raiva quando este tentou pará-la

- LÍLIAN EVANS – berrei depois de tentar me livrar do soco da Lice – Sonorus LÍLIAN EVANS É URGENTE – depois desfiz o feitiço e comecei a segurar a tentar conter a garota drogada – Onde esta o Pontas e Li?

- No quarto a um bom tempo – comentou o rato

- Algo me diz que o Pontas vai chegar muito estressado – comecei a rir sendo acompanhado pelo Pedro, Alice se aproveitou e saiu correndo tacando qualquer objeto que conseguia em nós. Ninguém merece.

_Pov. James Potter __  
__.__  
__- LÍLIAN EVANS É URGENTE _

- Merda – falei quando a garota me empurrou e saiu a procurar das suas roupas

**Flashback **

Nós beijávamos com desejo, paixão. Os seus braços enlaçaram meu pescoço arranhando de leve. Minhas mãos corriam pelo seu corpo decorando cada partezinha, tocando, me deliciando.

Sem interromper o beijo, a deitei na cama, colando nossos corpos e fazendo sentir a intensidade de meu desejo. Não lembrei quando as roupas sumiram e nem quando os beijos não se prendiam mais aos seus lábios, correndo cada canto daquele corpo perfeito.

- Lílian – ofeguei quando senti abrir as pernas num convite mudo. Mas então escutamos os berros do FDP do Aluado.

**Fim do Flashback **

- Lílian nem deve ser nada importante – falei me levantando e abraçando por trás – deixa que o Remo resolva – a virei para mim e encarei seus olhos verdes

- James – falou me dando um simples selinho – deve ser algo importante eles deviam estar na festa – e saiu do meu abraço

- Li olha tudo que eu fiz pra nós – apontei pro quarto. Ele estava todo cheio de pétalas de rosa vermelha, velas e tinha um hidromel. Sem contar a comida caso ficamos com fome

- E eu amei Jay. Serio, vou lá ver e já volto prometo – e sai do quarto. Chutei a primeira coisa que vi e quando ia me embebedar, a minha ruiva volta – Esqueci dizer eu te amo – e saiu correndo.

Sabe beber pode esperar um pouco, depois de curti a noite com a ruiva. Ela disse que ia voltar. Vou preparar um banho de banheira.

_Pov. Lílian Evans _  
Desci as escadas correndo, queria acabar logo com isso e voltar para o meu maroto. Quando cheguei à escada deparei com uma cena deplorável.  
Remo estava segurando Alice que tinha sua varinha na boca tentando furar os olhos do lobisomem. Pedro se encontrava pendurado pelas costas no lustre todo colorido, a sala toda destruída.  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntei seria colocando minhas mãos na minha cintura enquanto todos me encaravam – Eu quero saber AGORA  
- Alice se drogou – falou Remo  
- Remo não me deixou com o Frank – comentou uma menina chorosa  
- A culpa é toda deles – exclamou o Pedro – eu sou uma pobre vitima  
- Não quero saber de quem é a culpa – fuzilei eles com meu melhor olhar "vou matá-los" – Quero essa sala arrumada e os três pra CAMA, entenderam?  
Os três acenaram e foram arrumar a sala. E eu? Fiquei fiscalizando, com os pensamentos lá em cima no meu quarto.

Depois de colocar aqueles 3 tolos pra cama, ver meus anjinhos dormindo no quarto do Pedro – porque eles não ficam assim quietinhos sempre? Corri para o meu quarto com o maroto.

Eu queria fazer algo para me desculpar por ter que deixá-lo sozinho depois de tudo que ele fez. O engraçado é que eu dizia odia-lo e agora eu o amo. Acho que Merlin adora brincar com sentimentos das pessoas.

Voltando, fui até a sala peguei o som e mais uns Cd's e ia fazer uma dança que Lena tinha mostrado para mim e Alice. Espero que ele goste.

Subi a escada cantarolando e relembrando tudo que eu passei com o meu Potter nos últimos anos.

**Flashback **

- Lírio, ruivinha, meu anjo ruivo sai comigo? – perguntou o arrogante e prepotente do Potter

- Não, nunca, nunquinha, nem morta – falei com calma como se explicava a uma criança mas o idiota só aumentava o sorriso – É EVANS, POTTER

- Evans Potter realmente fica lindo

E bom, começou mais uma corrida pelos corredores da escola

-*-

- POTTER, DETENÇÃO – berrei quando vi azarar um sonsariano

- Com você amor eu faço qualquer coisa – e veio me deu rápido selinho e sai pulando

- EU VOU TE MATAR SEU TRASGO

- *-

- Eu te amo minha ruivinha

- Eu te odeio Potter, e nada de pronomes possessivos com o meu nome

- Mas LILY como você quer que eu te trate na hora que tivermos chegando no orgasmo de Evans Potter?

- CALA BOCA – "falei" corando

- *-

- Minha Lily como vai se chamar nossos filhos?

- Eu NUNCA vou ter filhos com você POTTER, É EVANS

- Ruivinha o que vamos fazer hoje a noite?

- Eu vou estudar e você ve se taca da torre de astronomia

- Não vou te impedir de ver a pessoa mais bela, mais charmosa, mais TUDO do mundo meu Lírio. Não se preocupe

Infelizmente o livro que taquei no individuo não acertou. QUE RAIVA

**Fim do FlashBack**

Entrei no quarto rindo, como nós éramos infantis. Olhei em volta atrás do meu maroto e o achei no chão. Seus ombros tremiam e havia uma carta na sua mão.

- J-jay? – droga, porque tinha que falhar? Mas logo esse pensamento foi esquecido quando ele me ignorou. Ninguém ignora Lilian Evans

Caminhei até sua frente e forcei me encarar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, suas bochechas tinham marcas de lagrimas. Ele tentou esconder o rosto de mim, mas não deixei. Aquilo estava errado, meu maroto era alegre feliz, ninguém poderia fazer sofre.

- Jay o que houve? – ele me ignorou novamente e se levantou caminhando com dificuldade pro banheiro – JAMES POTTER – finalmente ele me olhou nos olhos e começou a chorar desesperadamente. Corri e o abracei. O que será que aconteceu? Eu nunca mais deixaria ele sofre assim. Nunca.

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_

Chegamos a casa já estava quase amanhecendo. Eu e o meu moreno fizemos um pequeno desvio pela praia, sabe ficar um pouco a sós depois de aproveitarmos a noite e a fechamos com chave de ouro.

Quando entramos na sala, encontramos Remo triste e Alice cuidando dos bebês.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram – falou Remo preocupado. Só demoramos umas 3 ou quem sabe 4 horas a mais. Nada de mais

- Melhor Alice? – perguntei. Ontem ela tava muito louca, mais divertida que muitas vezes.

- Não – quando ela virou vi seus olhos vermelhos

- O que houve? – perguntou o Six

- Um ataque - falou Remo - Almofadinhas senta temos que conversa

O meu moreno me encarou preocupado, suas mãos tremeram de leve. Apertei e o conduzi até o sofá

- Agora conte tudo Aluado - perguntou o maroto. Remo fez uma cara triste e Alice voltou a chorar. Lá vem merda é pelo jeito das grandes.

_Pov. Sirius Black _

- Almofadinhas houve um ataque a Londres esta noite. E os pais do James foram uma das vitimas

Aluado continuou a falar, Alice chorava cada vez mais, senti os braços da Lena me entrelaçando. A minha mente estava em choque. Os pais do Pontas, meu pais adotivos, mortos. Não. Não pode. Impossível. Eu havia perdido os únicos que me trataram como filho.

Senti meus olhos arderem e me levantei, só tinha uma pessoa naquela casa que me entenderia agora. Meu irmão cervo.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

James não chorava mais. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, não emitia qualquer sinal de emoção. Eu o abraçava com carinho, fazendo cafuné nos seus cabelos. Nós já vestíamos roupas pretas e aguardamos a chegada de alguém do ministério para velório.

Eu estava com medo de que ele fizesse algo irracional. Ir atrás dos culpados. Ele não poderia fazer isso, eu não poderia perdê-lo.

- Pontas? – chamou o Sirius da porta, seus olhos estavam inchados e seu rosto idêntico ao do James. Este levando e os dois amigos se abrasaram no meio do caminho – Eles vão pagar por isso Pontas

- Vão sim Almofadinhas – tremi com raiva em sua voz – eles tiraram nossos pais

- Sim, nossos pais – comentou abraçando mais forte. Eu sabia o que era perde uma mãe, mas ainda tinha o meu pai. E aqueles dois perderam os dois juntos. Era terrível.

- O PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE CHEGOU – berrou Remo lá de baixo.

Abracei os dois marotos e descemos. Aquele iria ser um longo dia.

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_

Chegamos ao enterro, no cemitério de Godric's Hollows, já estava cheio. Inúmeros bruxos se encontravam. James recebia os comprimentos ao lado da sua Ruivinha. O Sirius também recebi comprimentos por ter sido considerado filho do senhor e senhora Potter.

Eu, Remo, Alice e Frank (que apareceu para consolar a noiva, que era amiga de infância do James) estávamos ao fundo com os bebês. Tentando não chamar atenção e também por não saber como acabar com a dor que os marotos estavam sentindo com aquela perda.

Pedro? Esse sumiu. Disse que ia avisar os pais e até agora não apareceu.  
O enterro foi simples e bonito. Palavras de consolo aos "filhos", despedida triste dos melhores aurores do ministério, uma onda de aplausos e o fim.

Estava escurecendo quando muito já iam embora. Quando percebemos a marca negra sobre o cemitério. Não houve tempo para reação e já estávamos cercados de comensais.

- Viemos atrás do ultimo traidor de sangue Potter – berrou uma voz grave

- E do traidor do Black – comentou uma garota com a voz fria, que tirou o capuz expondo sua face

- Olá Bella, isso ainda complexo de rejeição? – perguntou o meu maroto

- Priminho foi só foi um passatempo – falou rindo maleficamente – Avad..

Mas antes de ela completar o feitiço. Remo lançou varias cadeiras atacarem. E assim começou mais uma guerra.

E eu? Ia matar aquela FDP da Black. Quem ela pensa que é, para matar O MEU MAROTO?

_Pov. Sirius Black _

- Bellazinha? Bellinha? Priminha? Blackizinha? Chatinha? Feinha? Burrinha? Ruizinha na cama? – comecei chamar a minha amada parenta. Ela ia pagar por tentar me matar a ia – Sabe Bella você era tédio na cama, tão fria que era melhor transar com o monstro

- CALA BOCA SIRIUS

- Vem calar belazinha – falei rindo. Agora eu ia me vingar pela morte dos MEUS pais.

.

_Pov. Remo Lupin _

Alice e Frank correram para ajudar contra os comensais. Marlene tentava chegar até Bellatriz e matá-la por te quase feito isso com Almofadinhas. E sobrou pra quem de novo os bebês? Eu.

Pensa Remo. Pensa. Merlin te amo.

Peguei os projetos de James e Lily e leveis para onde estavam varias crianças. Coloquei no colo de uma que me lembrava muito a garotinha que eu ajudei aquele dia na biblioteca, acho que nome era Toks, Tonk, Tanks, Tenks, não não, ee Tonks, isso. Só que ela estava com os cabelos verdes hoje. Estranho.

Entreguei os bebês e fui ajudar a me livrar dos comensais.

_Pov. James Potter_

Uma onda de fúria tomou conta de mim. Estavam ali os assassinos dos meus pais. Estavam ali os assassinos de muitos inocentes. A cólera me fazia avançar contra eles. Lançando as piores azarações que conhecia. Eles iam me pagar.

- Potterzinho coitadinho órfão – debochou um encapuzado – com medo?

- Eu não sou covarde igual a vocês eu monstro quem sou – falei tremendo de fúria

- Se pais imploram tanto pela morte. Como dois bebês. Eles estavam com medo, eu podia ver nos olhos deles antes de ajudar matá-los

- CALA BOCA – berrei. Eu queria estrangular. Mas tinha que ir com calma. Ter sangue frio. Logo teria a minha vingança.

- Potterzinho potterzinhos teus pais traidores não te ensinaram respeito?

- Para de enrolar e mata logo. Cansei já – comentou outro retardado

- Avada K,, - começou o retardo 1. Eu me virei por retardo dois e comecei a lançar um azaração quebradora de ossos. O retardo numero 1 achou que ia me matar e já estava rindo. Mas a minha super ruivinha o estuporou e eu comecei andar em sua direção. Queria ver quem era o assassino dos meus pais. Queria matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos.

Tirei seus capuz e vi a imagem do Malfoy Pai. E socoí. Esqueci da varinha, esqueci que estava atacando um estuporado. Só queria eu mesmo acabar com vida desse infeliz com as minhas próprias mãos.

- Chega James – falou a Lílian colocando a sua mão no meu ombro – você vai se arrepender depois

E o soltei. E vi que mais um pouco eu matava. Mas a ruiva tinha razão. Eu não era igual a eles.

- Vamos ajudar os outro – peguei a sua mão e fomos lutar.

_Pov. Sirius Black_

- Crucio – berrou a minha amada priminha mirando em mim, mas como sou o melhor aluno de transfigurações, o mais gato, o mais gostoso, o mais mais. Transfigurei a mesa a minha frente igual ao muro e com isso o feitiço do coração de pedra desviou. Que peninha – Eu vou te matar

- Se cada vez que você disse que ia me matar eu ganhasse um galeão. Estaria mais rico que toda minha ex-familia – debochei – Agora belinha e minha fez

Dei um sorriso maroto. Lancei uma Bombarda me livrando do muro, peguei uma foto minha que sempre tinha no bolso para minhas fãs. E lancei nela um feitiço permanente que foi para bem no meio da cara da Bella

– agora você nunca vai esquecer de mim Bella. Você sempre vai lembrar, pois lhe dei seu primeiro beijo, fui seu primeiro amante e agora tens uma foto minha de cueca colada na sua cara – e comecei a gargalha quando a menina tentava arrancar a foto. Amo ser eu.

_Pov. 3° pessoa_

No meio de toda essa confusão, o professor Dumbledore apareceu usando uma veste negra e sua varinha na mão direita. Em menos de 10 minutos a batalha acabou. Muitos comensais fugiram, outros foram presos.

Tiveram varias vitimas fatais e outros tanto feridos. Nosso grupo de amigos estava salvo, alguns arranhões, músculos doloridos, mas vivos e juntos. James e Sirius já tinham conseguido sua vingança, por hora, pela morte de seus pais. E agora todos voltavam para suas camas quentes e confortáveis da torre da Grifinória.

_Pov. Remo Lupin _

Acordei na manhã seguinte me senti muito mal, procurei o calendário e vi que a próxima noite seria lua cheia. Novamente.

Arrumei-me e deixei meus amigos dormirem mais um pouco era muito cedo, para um dia de aula. Desci as escadas com calma e encontrei uma amiga das meninas Maxine Emylee Sanders.

Esta se encontrava lendo em frente a lareira, usava ainda o pijama rosa cheio de unicórnios. Seus cabelos pretos envolviam seu rosto delicado. Era um ano mais novo que nós, segundo as fofocas do colégio apaixonada pelo Sirius como muito outras, jogava com goleira da Grifinória e odiava sonserinos. Pelo que lembre era quase como nós, os marotos, só que uma menina.

- Oi Lupin – escutei a garota me chamar. Droga não devia ter ficado olhando tanto tempo para ela

- Oi Sanders, acordasse cedo – sorri – não esperava ver ninguém aqui

- Pode me chamar de Max, Lupin. E respondendo sua pergunta gosto de acorda cedo – falou sorrindo, ela tinha um belo sorriso.

- Só se você me chamar de Remo – falei sentando do seu lado. Enquanto começávamos a conversar.

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_

Quando desci as escadas encontrei os marotos, Lílian, Alice e os bebês (que agora tinham um carrinho preto ampliado magicadamente que mais parecia um mini parque de diversão) conversando com a Sanders.

Melhor falando Alice lia um livro, Lílian e James babavam pelos filhos ou entre eles mesmos (eles vão assumir o namoro hoje. Eu sei, estou chocada também), Remo estava emburrado e o filho da megera Black flertava com a feinha da Sanders.

- Olá gente, pode animar eu cheguei - falei sentando entre a feinha e o meu maroto

- Oi Lena - falaram todos juntos enquanto a sem sal da Sanders falava "Oi Mckinnon".

FALSA, HORRENDA, FEIOSA, CHATA, ENCALHADA, **FOCO MARLENE**

- Six querido - falei ao pé do seu ouvido - se ficar dando trelinha para essas ai - falei apostando, sei nem um pouco discreta mas o que é meu eu não divido. Ainda mais o cachorro gostoso do Sirius - eu te capo - terminei fazendo sinais de tesoura com a minha mão

- O QUE? - berrou assustado o maroto

- Isso mesmo meu amor. Só tenta me desafiar. Eu ainda não soube dos detalhes com historia com sua prima - falei piscando, virei para galera e completei - Bora comer gente

- Parece até o Rabicho - comentou Remo

- Falando nele não vejo desde o enterro - comentou a ruiva

Dei de ombro e desci para salão principal.

_Pov. Sirius Black_

Estava me divertindo com a Max, nem estavamos flertando, quem sabe só um pouquinho. Só convidei para dar uma volta em sala vazia. Nada de mais. E o pior que ela aceitou e a Lena atrapalhou. Claro que na maior inocencia.

- Olá gente, pode animar eu cheguei - falou a minha garota sentando ao meu lado

- Oi Lena - respondi

- Six querido - falou ao pé do meu ouvido, me fazendo querer mais- se ficar dando trelinha para essas ai - falou apostando para Max Gatinha - eu te capo - Ela só pode estar brincando

- O QUE? - berrei assustado.

Ela confirmou e simplesmente parei de prestar atenção na sala. Ela não pode contar Sirius Junior, ele é alegria da nação. Um presente de Merlin, uma benção para mulherada. Não. Não. Encarei a futura assassinada do prazer do mundo, ela tinha um sorriso irônico e assustador no rosto.

Merlin me ajuda. Vou fugir. Meu Sirius Junior não.

Calma sem o meu companheiro eu viro o que? Mulher? AHHHH DE NOVO NÃO.

_Pov. James Potter_

Andava de mãos dadas com a minha ruivinha em direção ao salão principal, a cada passo que dávamos a vi ficar cada vez mais nervosa.

- Li? - chamei

- Sim? - falou com a voz bem fraquinha

- Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser - tentei mostrar indiferença. Mas estava triste, ela não queria admitir que gostava de mim.

- Vamos logo de uma vez Potter - falou braba me puxando pela mão - Você não vai escapar

Eu ri com vontade. Ela me encarou e começou a rir também. Me aproximei, entrelacei meus dedos em sua cintura e coloquei como um saco de batata nos meus ombros e sai correndo

- POTTER ME COLOCA NO CHÃO - berrou a garota me socando as costas

.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Quando finalmente o idiota do Potter me colocou no chão a única coisa que deu para perceber que já estavas no salão principal, antes de ele me agarrar e me beijar com desejo. O salão caiu em silêncios, meus amigos assobiavam ou aplaudiam, mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar. Era o contado dos seu lábios nos meus, das suas mãos em meus cabelos e cintura me puxando sempre para mais perto. Da sua língua me levanto a loucuras. Que saber? Eu amo esse idiota. E retribuir o beijo com urgência.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Depois do show que James inventou de fazer no meio do salão principal, comi rapidamente e fui para a biblioteca. Os professores disseram que era só ir lá e me inscrever que os bebês ficariam com uma "babá" durante o período de aula. Esta "babá" ganharia pontos extras.

Escrevi na lista e vi que uma das candidatas era uma aluna da Corvinal minha amiga. Rebecca Stolf, dois anos mais nova e queria os créditos para ajudar a ser monitora. "Por isso que sempre gostei dela". Tinha os cabelos ruivos e olhos cor de mel, acho que seu maior defeito são as roupas muito curtas e apertadas valorizando seu corpo.

Sai dali correndo para as aulas. Parece que a vida esta voltando ao normal.

_Pov. Remo Lupin_

Desde àquelas horas em frente da lareira me sinto estranho. Max não sai dos meus pensamento. Por favor Merlin, faz isso parar. Eu sou lobo uma vez por mês, um assassino.

Caminhava sem prestar atenção aonde ia e acabei esbarrando em alguém de cabelos azuis. Tonks.

- Desculpa – dissemos juntos – a culpa foi minha – completamos novamente juntos e acabamos rindo. Ajudei a menina levantar e recolhi o que caiu no chão.

- Eu sou muito desastrada – falou envergonhada fazendo seus cabelos ficarem vermelhos

- Eu que sou distraído – falei sorrindo, gostava daquela menina. Era diferente, alegre – Seus cabelos estão vermelhos como ?

- Ahh – ela fez uma careta de dor e logo vi um outro Remo Lupin em minha frente. Só que este estava sorrindo – Assim

- Muito explicativo – debochei – és metamórfica?

- Sim – falou voltando ao normal, mas seus cabelos estavam agora rosa Pink – É legal, mas as vezes queria ser igual a todo mundo. Acho que todos tem um segredinho só seu, esse é o meu – comentou alegre e saltitante

- Acho que sim – eu tenho o meu segredo e ele não de longe tão bom e agradável como seu Tonks. Cometei em pensamento

- Vou indo Tchauzinho – e saiu pulando pelo corredor tropeçando no final dele, me fazendo rir alto e ir ajuda – lá

_Pov. James Potter_

Estava indo encontrar a minha ruivinha linda no jardim. Sabia que ela estava em algum canto por aqui. Só tinha que achar.

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, como uma criança brincando de esconde-esconde. Quando eu finalmente a vi. Ela estava rindo de mim e ria alto. Mas foi ai que tudo começou a mudar.

Um garoto do primeiro ano se aproximou e me entregou um bilhete. Abri ele e comecei a ler andando em direção uma ruiva curiosa

**" James meu amor, te encontro no lugar de sempre. Não se preocupe já preparei todinho. Te amo xuxu. "**

QUE MERDA É ESSA?

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Eu vi James vindo a minha direção lendo um recado de um menininho do primeiro ano entregou, em seu rosto antes tinha um sorriso no rosto agora apresentava um expressão de choque. O que será que aconteceu?

Sai andando em sua direção, mantendo os meus olhos no rosto dele. Logo ele olhou em minha direção deu rápido sorriso e guardou o bilhete. Quando chegou finalmente a minha frente, encarei nos olhos vi um reflexo de medo mas logo senti seus lábios contra os meus. E acabei esquecendo.

.

_Pov. James Potter_

Eu não podia perde-la, não podia ficar sem ela. Eu ia descobrir quem tinha escrito aquele bilhete antes de estragar tudo.

- J-james – falou a minha ruivinha corando – o que foi isso?

- Saudades meu anjo ruivo – falei dando um rápido beijo – eu te amo ruivinha viu? - encarei seus olhos esmeraldas que tanto amo.

- Eu também – sorriu – Que bilhete era aquele?

DROGA.

- Nada de mais, apenas uma brincadeirinha dos marotos – graças a merlin eu sei meti e a beijei antes dela contestar.

_Pov. Sirius Black_

Estava sentado na escada esperando algo acontece. Esse colégio anda muito parado. Agora a Lena não me deixava mais sair com mais nenhuma outra garota gostosa. O Potter esta agora só andando com a ruiva, Aluado continua um CDF e Rabicho um roto comilão.  
Vou animar isso aqui. Por que eu sou Sirius Gostoso Black.

.

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_

- Lenazinha larga o Black – comentou aquela voz tão conhecida – Você não nasceu para ficar com um perdedor

- Então o que você sugere? - debochei

- Eu – falou saindo do escuro e me abraçando por trás

- O que você conseguiu entrar aqui Malfoy? - perguntei. Porque o Sirius não parece quando preciso dele

- Meus pais mandam nesse colégio querida – falou beijando meu pescoço – Vamos para uma sala vazia?

- Não Malfoy – larguei do abraço – ACABOU – sai de lá quase correndo. Meu passado não pode atrapalhar agora. Estava tudo perfeito. Eu e o meu maroto, nada de Malfoy.

- Lena isso não é o fim – falou e fingi não escutar. Droga

_Pov. Remo Lupin_

Eu ria alto das trapalhadas daquela garota. A cada mudança de humor, seus cabelos mudavam. Alegre ficavam rosa, envergonhada vermelhos, animada azul, triste pretos, esperança se transformava em um tom verde. Seu sorriso era lindo. A menininha mais linda que ele já tinha visto.

- REMO – berrou uma voz, atraindo a minha atenção e da Tonks que estávamos sentados no meio do corredor.

- Oi Max – falei sorrindo, percebi que o cabelo da Tonks se tornou marrom – Como vai?

- Bem, estava te procurando – sorriu e andou até nós, ignorando a menininha – Vamos dar uma volta no lago?

- Nós estamos conversando agora, caso você ainda não reparou – debochou a Tonks

- Porque não vamos nós três? - Max fechou a cara e Tonks abriu um belo sorriso – Vamos?

Levantei-me e fui seguida pelas duas, cada um com puxando um assunto diferente.

_Pov. Sirius Black_

Estava sentando esperando o show começar. Falta 10 segundos para o colégio literalmente tremer.

10 .. Escutei os primeiros berros

9 .. Explodiu os banheiros

8 .. Começou a chover doces

7 .. Todos os sonsarianos passaram desesperados com as caras igual a cobra, o que eles são de verdade.

6 .. As roupas das garotas gostosas do colégio desaparecendo e ficando apenas de roupa intima

5 .. Bebidas e comidas apareceram por todo salão principal

4 .. A música começou a tocar

3 .. Os professores apareceram todos usando roupas de praia, o professor Dumbledore ficou a visão do inferno de sunga de varinhas

2 .. Stripper apareceram

1 .. Explodiram todas as salas de aula, ou seja, sem aulas por um bom tempo

E a festa vai começar.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

- Então Becks você sabe lidar com crianças?

- Sim Lily, amo crianças e segundo a professora eu cuidaria eles durante o dia e você apenas a noite

- Isso mesmo, então deixa eu apresentar Hannah e o Harry, eles são muito marotos

- Sem problemas – sorriu – Tchauzinho

Coitada nem sabe o que esta se metendo.

.  
_Pov. Rebecca Lynx Stolf (Becks) _

- Oi fofinhos - falei apertando suas bochechas. A menina sorriu, mas o garoto mordeu o meu dedo - AAI

Acho que eu vou querer demissão, mas cedo que pensava

_Pov. James Potter_

**" Jamizito meu amor, me encontre as 23h na torre de astronomia. Beijinhos em todas as partes desse corpo perfeito"**.

E agora? Vou fazer o que? Se eu for posso acabar com essa palhaçada, mas se for a Lily me mata.

- James? - exclamou uma voz

- Oi Lena – falei sorrindo falso e escondendo o bilhete – Tudo bem?

- Tudo sim, como eu faço para me livrar de um homem? - perguntou

- Sirius?

- Não – suspirou – outro

- AAH então faz issoo..

**Oi gente, se tem alguém lendo manda review daí posto mais regularmente se não vai ser só as vezes mesmo. beijos**


	14. Chapter 10

Oi meninas, infelizmente essa fic já esta se encerrando, mas espero que continue lendo as demais que venho postar sobre Lily e James. Porém ainda temos alguns capítulos pela frente.

IBlackI – oooi que bom que estas lendo flor fico feliz. Matemática sempre será um problema.

Guest – olá. Sim sim vou continuar espero que continue aqui também

Thata Potts Stark – ai que bom *-*

Cap. 10 – Armações

_Pov. James Potter_

- Então foi essas duas cartas que recebi – completei depois de narrar os acontecimentos aos marotos naquela noite – Será que devo ou não ir?

- Pontas, meu caro viadinho – revirei os olhos – vai lá, fica com a garota e aproveita a vida. A ruiva nem vai saber

- James não é louco de perde a Lily só por causa de uma noite né? – perguntou Aluado

- Não, demorei muito tempo para ter meu Lírio e agora que consegui não largo nunca mais

- Está apaixonado, apaixonado - cantarolou o Sirius

- Ótimo, então ignore as cartas e avisa à ruiva – completou o monitor

- Claro e chegou para Li e falo "Cara ruivinha, tem uma louca que diz que eu me encontro com ela e por sinal deve ser a noite sedução e marcou um novo encontro, mas não sei quem ela é. Mas mesmo assim vou encontra - lá". Era uma vez James Potter – os idiotas dos meus amigos riram do meu drama

- Vai vai vai – berraram Almofadinhas e Rabicho

- Acho melhor falar para Lílian – tentava-me convencer o Remo.

Ir ou não ir?

- Eu vou me desejam sorte

- ISSO VAI DAR MERDA - berrou chato do Aluado

- AGARRA ELA - berrou Almofadinhas

- SORTE - pelo menos um legal

- OBRIGADO RABICHO

E sai. Vamos acabar com essa palhaçada de uma vez.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

- Alguém viu o James? – perguntei para os marotos

- Não pimentinha, ele foi dar uma volta – fuzilei o Sirius com olhar e fui até o Harry. Ele não parava de chorar e a Hannah não gostava de não ganhar atenção. Droga. Cadê o idiota do Potter quando preciso dele?

- Calminha Harry – falei pegando do colo e embalando o meu menininho – e você Hannah olha aqui em cima – mexi nos bruxinhos que ficavam a cima do berço, no quais faziam estrelas cadentes soltarem da suas varinhas – Olha que bonitinho Hannah

A minha princesinha tentava pegar os bruxinhos e enquanto eu tentava acalmar meu mini maroto, mas ele não parava de chorar. O que será que esta acontecendo?

Tem ruiva aqui desesperada com dois bebês e um namorado desaparecido. E necessito de ajuda, não, melhor necessito de férias.

_Pov. James Potter_

23h em ponto apitava o relógio do salão principal. E eu? Entrava nesse momento na torre de astronomia. Ia acabar com isso agora.

Mas aquele lugar não parecia ser a torre, muito pelo contrario. Estava bonito, no maior clima romântico. O chão estava enfeitiçado para parecer grama, tinha laranjeiras e visgos espalhados além de varias flores. Contava ainda com a vista magnífica do céu estrelado e lua quase cheia. No meio do local possuía uma toalha cheia de comidas e uma musica animada tocava ao fundo.

- Que bom que finalmente chegasse meu amor – falou uma voz feminina "PELO MENOS ISSO" me abraçando por trás

Que merda eu fui me meter. Vou começar a escutar o Aluado mais vezes.

_Pov. Sirius Black_

Depois do show durante a tarde, os professores estavam loucos atrás do culpado. Eu com um excelente e amado aluno era um dos maiores suspeitos. Mas como dizem os marotos, se já enfiou o pé na jaca agora pisar mais fundo não vai dar mais diferença. E rumei ao salão comunal da sonserina.

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_

Lá vem o Malfoy. Vamos ver quanto tempo ele ainda vai correr atrás de mim.

- Lenazinha, é perigoso andar esse horário sozinha pelos corredores – debochou – alguém pode chegar e te agarrar – e o Idiota Albino tentou fazer isso mas.. – O que você comeu?

- E-eu? Nada meu bem – falei sorrindo e mostrando o estado lamentável dos meus dentes e comecei a me aproximar – Vamos Lú?

OBRIGADA JAMES, o "amor" do Albino por mim não dura mais nem 10 minutos, ele já esta com cara de nojo e ainda não viu nada.

_Pov. Remo Lupin_

Max, Tonks, Max, Tonks. DROGA.

Se eu descer eu encontro a Max, se sair da torre além de talvez encontrar a Tonks, vou ganhar detenção. DROGA. DROGA. DROGA.

Nem sei qual das duas eu prefiro. A Max é bonita, Tonks também. Max é inteligente, Tonks é desastrada.

Max é da minha idade e não do 1° ano, Tonks me faz rir como ninguém. Vou tomar banho de água fria. Isso tudo é culpa da proximidade com a Lua Cheia. É só isso.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

- Lily faz o Harry ficar quieto eu to com sono, amanha o Frank vai aparecer aqui para me levar para ver nossa casa – comentou sonolenta.

- Alice fica de olho na Hannah para mim, ela esta dormindo e já comeu. Vou levar o Harry da enfermaria –

A Lice só concordou e voltou a dormiu, peguei o Harry e uma bolsa e olhei a minha pequena dormindo – Vamos Harry, madame Pomfrey vai cuidar disso.

_Pov. James Potter_

Tem uma doida me abraçando.

- Meu amor – falou tentando chegar ao meu ouvido – relaxa vamos curti a noite só eu e você.

- Desculpa, mas não. Tenho namorada e vim pedir para parar de mandar recadinhos – falei serio tentando ver a culpada por tudo

- Claro que tens namorada, euzinha – comentou a garota, eu conheço essa voz, se esfregando no meu corpo e beijando o meu pescoço.

Não consegui conter um suspiro quando a garota beijava com intensidade o meu pescoço, o mordendo e chupando. James Potter FOCO. Lembra Lilian Evans, linda, maravilhosa, ruiva e sua namorada.

- Chega estou indo embora – falei empurrando para trás, mas falhando senti meus membros se perderem e corda e meu corpo flutuar até as almofadas sobre a toalha de piquenique.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum bebê – falou a infeliz extravasando alegria. BEBÊ? QUE HORROR. SALVE-ME. TEM UMA LOUCA QUERENDO ABUSAR DE MIM.

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_  
- Você está estranha Lena – comentou o albino com nojo, tentando se afastar de mim.  
- Lú, mas eu estou normal – falei me livrando da sua capa e depois abrindo a minha.  
Seus olhos se deslocaram para o meu decote, mas não demoram muito ali a ver a roupa que estava vestindo.  
- O que é isso? – perguntou assustado  
- Apenas o começo da minha surpresinha para você querido – falei sorrindo deixando bem a mostra meus dentes sujos e me livrando totalmente da capa, deixando a minha "linda" roupinha aparecendo.  
Era uma roupa de carne pobre que escorria ainda sangue, ou pelo menos aparentava, já que era tudo efeito de um bom feitiço. Coloquei também um odor característico de carniça e adorava ver a cara de nojo do Malfoy. Menos um na minha lista de problemas.

_Pov. James Potter_

Estava sentando amarrado sendo servido por uma louca que tinha o corpo todo coberto. A maluca me dava comida na boca ou pelo menos tentava já que eu não engolia nada. Deve ter poção do amor ali, a Lily não ia gostar nem um pouquinho disso. Falando na ruiva, essa nunca pode descobrir disso, se não ou eu moro (o que eu prefiro) ou ela me castra (e depois eu me mato). Talvez fico sem o meu Lírio, outra coisa admissível.

- Por que não me diz quem é? – perguntei para psicopata – E para que tanto pano? – ela usava um turbante preto que só dava para ver os olhos. Olhos negros e nada bonitos, eu prefiro verdes, verde vivo.

- E para minha próxima surpresinha bebê – falou contente tentando me fazer comer de novo – Abri a boquinha e a vassourinha quer entrar – SOCORRO!

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Estava na enfermaria esperando a madame Pomfrey dizer o que o meu mini maroto tinha. Ele não parava de chorar e a febre não baixava. Tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto. QUE DEMORA, o meu filho ta quase morrendo aqui.

Cadê o James? Ele podia tentar fazer a enfermeira andar mais rápido, estar cuidado da Hannah. A Alice estava dormindo nem deve estar de olho na pobrezinha.

- Senhorita Evans – chamou a madame P. – O Harry está uma virose infantil, causa dor de ouvido a causa do choro, febre alta, diarréia e vomito. Às vezes aparecem machas na pele. Devem durar uns 3 dias com essas poções e aconselharia não manter perto da irmã para não transmitir o vírus.

Ótimo, como vou cuidar de dois separados sendo que um estando doente. E tem as aulas e o James fugitivo.

- Como posso baixar a febre e parar o choro? – apesar de tudo, odiava ver meu bebê sofrendo

- Apenas dando as poções, a dor vai passar rapidamente. Agora a febre vai demorar um pouco mais, recomendo dar banhos d horas. Agora pode sair.

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_

- Então Malfoy, o que esta esperando para me beijar – cheguei mais perto daquele Albino

- Sabe Lena, acho melhor eu ir – falou me empurrando – Tchau

- Volta aqui meu amor – sai correndo atrás dele – lorinho pensa que lindo sairiam nossos filhos – o garoto corria e podia perceber medo no seu rosto.

Eu me amo, deveria ganhar um Oscar de atuação. Sou um maximo. Agora só vou me livrar dessa roupinha e curti com o meu maroto rebelde.

_Pov. James Potter_

- Agora vamos nós diverti bebê, vou dançar e fazer stripper para você guti guti fofo meu – Merlin, alguém me livre dessa louca. Eu imploro, não incomodo, não azaro, não provoco mais o Ranhos.. Snape. Viu? Já estou virando um bom maroto

A musica começou a tocar, lembrava aquelas musicas que minha tia voltou dançando quando foi para oriente, a doida psicopata tentava dançar, mas ela falhava completamente nessa arte, ela era horrível, dançava sem ritmo e seu corpo nem era o máximo, mil vezes da minha ruivinha. Seu rosto ainda estava coberto e aos poucos retirava os panos da roupa sobrando apenas roupas intimas.

Tudo bem que amo mulher, mas se eu não conseguisse sair daqui eu ia perde a minha Lily e isso não podia acontecer.

- CHEGA, QUERO SAIR DAQUI AGORA – berrei

- Não meu amor. A noite nem começou – e veio andando com calma até mim. Tentei me livrar das cordas, mas não conseguia. SOCORRO.

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_

Estava saindo do banho enrolada na minha toalha, depois de me livrar qualquer rastro do Malfoy de mim. Estava escolhendo uma peça de roupa no meu malão quando escutei o barulho da janela abrindo e uma corrente de ar entrando. Me fazendo tremer. Fui até e a fechei e escutei novamente um barulho vindo lá da minha cama.

- Quem esta ai? - perguntei procurando a minha varinha com os olhos. Lá estava em cima da mesinha do quarto, fui andando até ela e me senti sendo abraçada. Tentei berrar mas tamparam a minha boca.

- Com medo Mckinnon? - eu conhecia aquela voz, aquele cheio e o corpo. Ai Merlin, como eu conhecia aquele corpo perfeito. Beijei a palma da sua mão e senti sendo virada. E encarei aqueles olhos acinzentados

- Sirius, não sabia que é feio agarrar uma dama?

- Claro senhorita, por isso vou pedir permissão?

- A é? E quem dize que eu vou te dar?

- Você já deu querida – levantei um sobrancelha – seu olhos me falam tudo que  
preciso Lena. Eles provam que você me quer e me quer agora  
E me beijo com urgência.

**Cenas fortes**

O seus lábios se largaram dos meus e correram pelo meu pescoço nu, mordendo, lambendo, beijando. Passou a me beijar com intensidade, retribuir e senti os lençóis em baixo de mim, seu corpo cobri-o o meu.

- Lena como eu estava com saudades do seu corpo – comentou o maroto se livrando da minha toalha – Seu corpo é perfeito – falou me analisando – como eu amo ele – e seus lábios começaram a correr pela minha pele entrando em contanto com meus seios, lambendo de leve

- Si-sirius – gemi, quando o garoto sugou um dos meus mamilos. Logo seus beijos desceram para minha barriga arrancando suspiros e gemidos de mim.

.  
_Pov. 3º pessoa_

Os dois nem perceberam quando livraram das roupas dos marotos. Quando os corpos se tocaram fizeram os dois tremendo de desejo. Os seios firmes da garota estavam comprimidos no peito do maroto arrancando gemidos de ambas as partes.

Os dedos do maroto contornava as curvas da morena, as da garota arranhavam de leve suas costas, suas bocas unidas em um compromisso silencioso. As mãos do maroto apalpavam os mamilos da garota, a garota abraçavam o membro pulsante dele. Os lábios encobriam os gemidos um dos outros.

Sirius levantou uma das pernas da garota entrelaçando em sua cintura e começou a introduzir dentro dela. Num ritmo vai e vem, arrancavam gemidos dos dois, chegaram os dois ao clímax juntos e logo começaram tudo de novo.

**Fim do NC!**

_Pov. James Potter_

A doida me lançou um feitiço de corpo preso e começou a me beijar. E como pelo jeito não tinha muita pratica, tentava arrancar minha camiseta puxando, porque é obvio que ela vai sair assim, puxando pela gola. Quem sabe me mate sufocado e a doida se desespere e me largue.

Como eu não tenho sorte, ela não me matou apenas estragou a minha blusa do uniforme. A idiota me deixou sem camiseta e começou a beijar cada milimetro do meu peito, mas não me fazia tremer como a Lily.

- Jay vamos começar a animar isso aqui – falou – vou me livrar desse véu e caso ainda não me queiras nada que uma porção do amor não resolva.

ME AJUDEM.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Já era 6horas da manhã e nada do James aparecer. A Hannah dormia quietinha do berço e o Harry brincava ao lado ainda meio doentinho. E eu não aguentava mais ficar ali, não conseguia dormi.

- Harry o que acha de dar uma volta pelo jardim? - perguntei, fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos negros - Vamos ver o nascer do sol.

Como é obvio o meu bebê não respondeu, mas não liguei. Peguei ele no colo e deixei a Hannah dormi, ela só ia acorda lá pelas 10 horas mesmo. E fui para o jardim.

As arvores estavam ainda com orvalho, o lago estava silencioso e tranquilo, o sol nascia ao fundo colorido a floresta e o castelo com tons amarelos. Os animais acordavam e sons de cantos de pássaros eram ouvidos.

Sentei em baixo de uma bela arvore que possuía uma vista para o lago e o nascer do sol.

- Olha lá Harry, olha como é lindo - falei apontando para os raios do sol na superfície da água

- Eu também acho Li - comentou uma voz, uma voz muito conhecida

_Pov. James Potter_

A garota dançava a minha frente se livrando daquele véu ridículo. Tinha os cabelos negros e era ninguém menos que a sua amiga Susana Parker. A Corvinal, que teve um caso no passado e acabaram se tornando amigos, ela sempre o ajudava a conquistar uma garota. É verdade que ela vivia competindo com a Lily pelas notas. Mas nunca fez nada de mais, até agora.

- Sú? - perguntei abismado

- Sou eu meu amor - falou sorrindo - sua melhor amiga, seu amor verdadeiro. Vim te liberta daquela vaca da Evans, ela que roubar tudo que é meu, as melhores notas - deu sorriso malicioso - você - CADÊ A DOCE SUSANA? - Agora somos só você e eu, querido.

_Pov. Sirius Black_  
- Lena? – chamei olhando a garota que descansava sua cabeça nos meus ombros  
- Sim? – falou com leve sorriso no rosto. Como eu adorava esse sorriso.  
- Lena – suspirei – o que esta acontecendo com nós?  
A garota me encarou, ela sabia do que esta falando. O que éramos? Namorados, amigos, um desafio? Por que ela estava sempre na minha mente  
- Não sei Six – me deu rápido beijo – mas não to com pressa de descobrir  
- Eu tenho uma ideia para descobrimos – falei sorrindo maroto  
- Qual?  
A beijei e mostrei que nós apenas estávamos começando.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_  
- Eu também acho Li - comentou uma voz, uma voz muito conhecida  
Virei a procurada daquela voz tão conhecida na época da minha infância. Severo Snape continuava o mesmo, cabelos negros oleosos e super lisos e olhos que me encaravam. Tinha esquecido a ultima vez que tentei defende-lo, ele havia me chamado de sangue ruim e depois nunca mais nós falamos.  
- Sev? O que estas fazendo aqui? – perguntei surpresa. As vezes senti falta do meu melhor amigo  
- Apenas passeando Li – comentou com a voz triste – como vai seu querido Potter? – veneno escorria dos seus lábios  
- Muito bem obrigada – apesar de não saber onde ele está – Como vão seus amigos comensais?  
- Podemos falar de outra coisa? Vamos voltar ser apenas Li e Sev por essa manhã?  
- Claro – falei sorrindo

_Pov. Lilian Evans_

O sol já tinha nascido e eu ainda estava conversando com Severo, não éramos de volta melhores amigos, mas não éramos inimigos. Ele não gostava das minhas escolhas e eu a deles, mas nós não criticavam mais.

- Sev, vais mesmo virar um comensal? – queria muito que ele negasse, mas isso era quase impossível.

- Sim, eu sei que não entendes Li, mas eu cansei de ser assim – falou apontando para ele. Eu sabia que sua infância e nem adolescência tinham sido boas, mas em minha opinião não era a coisa certa – e você e o Potter? Gosta mesmo dele?

- Gosto – falei suspirando – eu juro que tentei não gostar, mas nada acontece como eu planejo – trocamos um sorriso

- A Parker me pagou, para tentar de beijar e enquanto ela tentava fazer algo com Potter. Antes que pergunte eu não sei o que é. Mas eu iria procurar seu namorado

- Por que? – perguntei confusa, porque ele estava meu relacionamento

- Estou fazendo isso por você Li e não por ele – deu um sorriso triste – Até mais ver  
Começou a andar para entrada do castelo quando eu o chamei

- Sev você sempre será meu melhor amigo

Peguei o Harry no colo, tinha que achar o James e quebrar com a cara da Parker. Odeio aquela guria. Daqui a pouco ela aparece ruiva se chamando de Evans.

_Pov. Lilian Evans_

O sol já tinha nascido e eu ainda estava conversando com Severo, não éramos de volta melhores amigos, mas não éramos inimigos. Ele não gostava das minhas escolhas e eu a deles, mas nós não criticavam mais.

- Sev, vais mesmo virar um comensal? – queria muito que ele negasse, mas isso era quase impossível.

- Sim, eu sei que não entendes Li, mas eu cansei de ser assim – falou apontando para ele. Eu sabia que sua infância e nem adolescência tinham sido boas, mas em minha opinião não era a coisa certa – e você e o Potter? Gosta mesmo dele?

- Gosto – falei suspirando – eu juro que tentei não gostar, mas nada acontece como eu planejo – trocamos um sorriso

- A Parker me pagou, para tentar de beijar e enquanto ela tentava fazer algo com Potter. Antes que pergunte eu não sei o que é. Mas eu iria procurar seu namorado

- Por que? – perguntei confusa, porque ele estava meu relacionamento

- Estou fazendo isso por você Li e não por ele – deu um sorriso triste – Até mais ver  
Começou a andar para entrada do castelo quando eu o chamei

- Sev você sempre será meu melhor amigo

Peguei o Harry no colo, tinha que achar o James e quebrar com a cara da Parker. Odeio aquela guria. Daqui a pouco ela aparece ruiva se chamando de Evans.

_Pov. Remo Lupin  
_  
Estava sentado na minha cama ainda pensando naquelas garotas, Tonks e Max. O que eu ia fazer? Uma seria pedofilo e a outra já teve aulas sobre lobisomens

- Remo – chegou correndo a ruivinha do Pontas – cadê aquele mapa de vocês?

- O Pontas levou – falei confuso

- Droga – bufou – toma conta do Harry

E a doida saiu correndo de novo.

- Oi Harry – falei olhando o pestinha que me encarava com sorriso maroto. Lá vamos nós de novo.

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon  
_  
Estava andando para o salão principal quando vejo ninguém menos que o cachorro do Black se agarrando com a sua priminha Narcisa Black. FILHO DA P...

- Black querido – chamei o Sirius me encarou surpreso e eu apenas sorri e continuei andando

- Lena volta aqui, não é o que você esta pensando. LENA

Procurei por todo o salão principal e achei um gatinho da corvinal e o beijei. O garoto ficou surpreso mas logo correspondeu, seus braços fortes me abraçaram pela cintura me trazendo para mais perto. Quando o beijo terminou me virei para o Black

- Agora estamos quites meu bem

_Pov. James Potter  
_  
- Armozinho, bebe isso – quando mais ela pedia mas eu fechava a boca – que saber cansei Império – uma sensação de alegria me invadiu, não tinha mais nenhum problema beber. Se Sú queria por que não? - beba tudinho – e foi o que fiz

- Sú, eu te amo – ela era linda, seu cheiro era perfeito, queria só ela, só existia ela. Mas lá no fundo algo tentava me alerta, mas por enquanto eu não ligava

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Sai correndo pelo castelo atras do James, mas não tinha nenhum sinal dele. Estava perdendo as esperança quando o vi lá com a ridicula da Parker, de mãos vinha feliz e saltitante até mim, o maroto não tirava os olhos dela. Não podia estar acontecendo isso. Depois de tudo, não.

.  
_Pov. James Potter_

Como a Sú e linda, seus cabelos negros, seus olhos cor de mel, o contado entre nas nossas peles era maravilhoso.

- Perdeu algo Evans? - perguntou o meu amor a uma garota, mas eu não conseguia ve-la, estava tudo empassado pisquei os olhos e nada. A unica coisa que via era um verde vivo incrivel, lindo. Mas o que será que é tão verde?

- Ja-james? - chamou a garota invisível

- Quem é você? - perguntei

.  
_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Uma lagrima desceu contra a minha vontade. Era pior que eu imaginei. Não podia estar acontecendo.

- Ninguém - ouvi a minha voz falar, mas não sei como saiu algum som. A minha mente critava "SOU EU A RUIVINHA". Não iria me reibaxar e sair dali.

- Se eu fosse você pimentinha não desistia, e impossivel o Pontas te esquecer e aquele não era ele - comentou o Sirius - Viu sua amiga?

Balancei a cabeça. Respirei fundo. Se Parker que guerra, ela vai ter guerra.

_Pov. Sirius Black  
_  
Eu vou matar a Ciça, vou matar o noivo dela e depois a Lena.  
Aquela retarda da minha prima me agarra na frente da Lena, Malfoy idiota corre atras da Lena e a Lena agarra outro. UII.

_Pov. Remo Lupin_

Desci as escadas e encontrei uma das donas dos meus pensamentos lá sentada numa poltrona. Falta quase um mês para lua cheia, quem sabe eu pudesse ficar um pouco com ela e ficar como amigo da Tonks?

- Oi Max – falei me aproximando e a fazendo ganhar um susto

- Oi Remo, tudo bom? – perguntou alegre

- Sim – respirei fundo – Quer sair comigo?

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_

Eu vou matar o Black. Quem ele pensa que é para me trair? E por que o troco não me consolou? Droga, eu estou apaixonado por aquele ser desprezível. Vou me matar.

- Mckinnon parada ai – ordenou o cachorro do Black

- E você pensa que manda em quem Black? Naquela formiga ali? Nem ela deve te obedecer

- Cala boca Lena – falou o maroto com raiva

- Não calo – o idiota me traia e quer mandar em mim

- Então eu calo – e me beijou.

_Pov. James Potter_

A menina que eu não consegui ver saiu levando com sigo aquela coisa verde vivo que era incrível. Olhei novamente para o meu amor e fomos andando de mãos dadas.

- Como você são lindos juntos – exclamou outra guria que não conseguia ver e esta não tinha nada verde, uma pena

- Eu sei Lucy, somos lindos – comentou a minha garota sorrindo

- Deve estar muito apaixonados, olhos brilhando – com certeza – coração batendo mais rápido – como? – querendo se beijar a qualquer estante – hum.. talvez – Ainda bem que deixasse a Evans – Evans Evans? Já escutei esse nome em algum lugar. Ah garota que tem o negocio verde. Deixei-a? O que ela era?

- Vamos armozinho – Sú saiu me arrastando pelo colégio. Eu amo ela. Mas algo não parecia estar certo.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Estava sentada olhando os meus bebês, que já estavam grandinhos.

- Cadê papa? – perguntou Harry quase chorando. Eu apenas suspirei e coloquei mais brinquedos para eles.

- Li? O que houve? – perguntou Alice me olhando preocupada. Qual é? Nem tava tão mal assim, só deitada na cama, cercada de brinquedos e meus filhos e claro comendo muito chocolate.

- Potter, ele e a cobra da Parker estão juntos. E o idiota máster nem se lembra de mim.

- Ouvi falar – comentou a minha amiga – O que vais fazer?

Um sorriso apareceu nos meus lábios..

- Segredo Alice, mas preciso que você leve os bebês para a Becks e não me espere tão cedo. Só volto quando saber o que estar acontecendo com James

*

Depois de preparar tudo que precisava sair à procura do maroto de óculos e da coisa da Parker. Não foi difícil achá-los estavam sentados no meio do jardim com uma roda de garotas em volta. James sempre será o James, mesmo estando estranho.

Sentei e comecei esperar ia pegar, a Parker com a mão na massa

_ Black_

A morena me emburrou e deu um belo tapa na cara, segurei seu pulso e a fiz me encarar

- Lena, por que eu não consigo mais ficar sem você? Droga, a Ciça me agarrou e mesmo assim eu não aproveitei – a menina ainda me ignorava – droga Lena, eu acho que eu te ...a..aaah..

- Você o que Sirius? – tentei falar de novo mas não saiu nada – Você não consegue nem falar

-Lena, me da uma chance

- Não dá Sirius, você sempre estraga tudo – comentou a menina entre lagrimas se afastando de mim

- EU TE AMO MERDA – berrei, ela se virou e veio correndo em minha direção e de partimos para um novo beijo

_Pov.Lílian Evans_

Estava quase pegando no sono quando eles saíram do jardim, logo a garota que quer ser eu deu ao James uma espécie de poção e ele rapidamente a beijou. O único problema e que não conseguia ver a poção.  
Eles saíram ali abraçados – que nojo – e eu fui até lixeiro e lá estava o frasco. Uma poção do amor.

_Pov. Remo Lupin  
_  
O dia com a Max foi divertido, mas tinha algo que não encaixava.  
- Obrigada Remo, adorei o dia – falou a menina sorrindo  
- Eu também  
Ela foi se aproximando, perto de mais e roçou seus lábios no meu. Como não sou de ferro fiz o mesmo movimento e logo estávamos nos beijando.

_Pov. Lilian Evans  
_  
Poção do amor. Pensa Lily, pensa. Antiduo? Não contra regras. Livros isso, biblioteca. Sai correndo até a biblioteca, ignorei todos os xingamentos da bibliotecaria e corri para seção proibida. Tinha suas mil vantagens ser monitora chefe. Peguei diversos livros e leveios para uma mesa e começei a ler. Aquela coisa da Parker ia me pagar.

_Pov. Remo Lupin_

Continuamos a nos beijarmos, e só paramos quando necessitamos de ar. A garota não desgrudou os labios do meu corpo e beijava lentamente meu pescoço. Eu tremi e Max soltou risadinha. Estavamos indo rapido de mais. Mas quem queria parar?

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_

Quando paramos de nós beijar encarei aquele maroto idiota

- Você esta falando serio? - só para ter certeza

- Sim Lena eu - calei com um rapido selinho e cometei

- Eu também Sirius, saiu tudo errado era só diversão e agora é isso - falei frustrada revelando toda a verdade e ele apenas acenou concordando e me beijou novamente

Pov. Alice Fins

- Senhorita Fins, esse bebês e da senhorita Evans e do senhor Potter, não? - perguntou o professor odiados de poções

- Sim, eu estou cuidando deles um pouco

- Não precisa mais, o trabalho esta encerrado - ele pegou a varinha e os bebês sumiram dos meus braços - eu sei que acabei antes do tempo, mas esta perto das provas. Boa Tarde senhorita

Lílian vai me matar, mas eu não consegui fazer nada, eles sumiram. Vou sentir saudades daqueles pestinhas.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Finalmente achei como acabar com a alegria da Parker agora é só por em pratica. Mas eu estou me sentindo estranha como se faltasse algo.

_Pov. James Potter_

- O que foi amozinho? - perguntou a minha rainha

- Nada - resmunguei mas sabia que era mentira, tinha algo errado, como se perdesse uma parte.

_Pov. 3º pessoa_

Remo e Max se beijavam com desejo no meio do salão comunal, estavam passando do limite. Mas mesmo assim não se separavam. Qualquer pessoa poderia ali e ver aquela cena, mas o perigo só aumentava o desejo. Os lábios do maroto antes estavam contra os lábios da garota, deslocou para seu pescoço, o beijando, mordendo de leve, sentindo seu perfume.  
As mãos da garota estavam por dentro da blusa do maroto e logo esta peça jazia no chão, os dedos contornavam cada músculo do garoto. Este por sua vez, se livrava da blusa da garota e beijando seu colo.  
Remo tentou se afastar era errado, não a amava, por que na sua cabeça sempre tinha a imagem de uma garotinha. A garota percebendo que ele se afastava decidiu tomar uma atitude mais ousada. Puxou pelo cós da calça, colando os corpos, se livrou da sua própria blusa e do sutiã, colou as mãos do maroto em cima do seios e abriu o zíper da calça jeans deslizando as mãos para dentro.

- Max para – falou o garoto ofegante. Mas antes de completar a frase o barulho do retrato da mulher gorda foi o suficiente para a garota se afastar e ele sumir dali. Não podia fazer o erro de se envolver.

Ele iria encontrar a verdadeira dona do seu coração, a pequena colorida e ia esperar por ela um dia quem sabe até lá não criam uma cura para sua maldição.

Pov. Lílian Evans

Estava andando até o dormitorio da Parker da um fim nisso tudo. Queria acabar com aquilo tudo e vê se eu e o maroto iremos ficarmos juntos. Antes era apenas um inimigo, não nem isso alguém totalmente sem importância e agora eu o amo. Apesar de não querer, de dizer não para mim mesmo, mas eu o amo.

Estava caminhando revivendo cada momento que vivi com ele. Quando encontrei a Alice.

- Oi Lice, cadê os meus pequenos? - perguntei

- O professor encerrou o trabalho Li – choramingou – Eles se foram

- Não, não pode – era isso, eu não sentia mais aquele amor por eles, apenas  
saudades. Mas não podia ficar sem eles. As lagrimas corriam do meu rosto, meu coração apertava, eu queria eles de volta – Alice cadê eles?

- Desculpa Li. Mas um dia você vai ter os seus de verdade

Não sei quando tempo fiquei chorando, mas eu sabia que não adiantaria nada ficar ali. Tinha que resolver as coisas com James e quem sabe depois tentar pegar os meus filhos de volta.


	15. Chapter 11

Desculpa a demora e desculpa por não conseguir responder vocês. Aqui está o ultimo capitulo antes do epilogo. Obrigada por tudo e espero que goste.

CAP 11 - O Ultimo

O dia estava chegando o fim. Lilian Evans tinha mais uma missão para cumprir, livrar o James da ridícula da Parker. Segundo o livro que achou na sessão restrita apenas uma forte emoção do passado poderia reverter, ou meses preparando uma poção. Coisa que não a empolgava muito.

Mando um recado a Parker dizendo para ir até a sala do diretor que recebeu o título de melhor aluna daquele ano, uma mentira, já que a Lilian havia recebido. Com isso o Potter ficaria sozinho. Agora estava apenas aguardando a saída daquela coisa.  
Remo andava pelos corredores, tinha descoberto estar apaixonado por uma menina, deixou a Max sem maiores explicações precisava esfriar a cabeça. Andava, andava e andava. E a menina de cabelos roxos sempre aparecia em sua mente.

Sirius e Lena depois de passarem horas se beijando rumaram a sala precisa comemorar a descoberta do amor. Pedro andava recebendo mais um ordem, vigiar e ajudar acabar com todos os seus amigos.

_Pov. James Potter_

Estava no jardim esperando meu amor chegar. Ela era tão linda, perfeita, maravilhosa. Olhava o lago quando eu vi novamente aquele ponto verde vivo, um tom tão bonito. Da onde eu já o tinha visto?

O ponto verde apagou. Olhei pelos lados procurando e logo pude ver na minha frente de novo. E este estava se afastando.

- Espera – berrei e comecei a andar atrás daquele ponto.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Comecei a levar o maroto para os andares, não sabia como ele sabia que era eu, ou se sabia se era. Mas de alguma forma ele me seguia.

Chegamos a frente à sala precisa, passei três vezes mentalizando com força todos os nossos momentos juntos. Esperando que aquela ideia não falhasse.

_Pov. James Potter_

Aqueles dois pontos verdes vivos eram tão lindos e eles me atraiam como imã para dentro de uma sala. Quando entrei olhei em volta. E a minha cabeça começou a doer.

Estava espalhado eu, em varias idades, sempre ao lado de uma garota ruiva linda. Em uma das "imagens" estava no trem no meu primeiro dia de aula e lá estava ela do lado do Ranhoso. Depois tinha eu e ela brigando pelos corredores, em volta do lago, nas escadarias, durante aulas.

Eu conhecia aquela menina e aqueles olhos tão verdes. O mesmo tom dos dois pontos. Corri meus olhos de novo pela sala e a encontrei mais velha, eu e ela no jardim abraçados, fazendo carinho na sua barriga enorme, dois bebês lindos também podia ver.

Minha mente doía, eu só queria saber o porquê disso. Nem se lembrava de mais nada, só queria saber quem era aquela ruiva.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Minhas mãos tremiam, e se ele não lembrasse? Respirei fundo e continuei o meu plano, segurei em suas mãos e percebi que ele conseguia me sentir, seus olhos estavam assustados, eu estava com medo também.

Corri meus dedos pelo seu rosto e o maroto fechou os olhos, me aproximei com cautela de seu rosto e dei apenas uma roçada de labios  
_  
Pov. James Potter_

Não conseguia a ver, mas sabia que ela ruiva das "visões" estava ali, me tocando, senti seus lábios contra os meus, uma corrente de eletricidade correu pelo meu corpo, meu coração acelerou, minha respiração se tornou irregular, mas logo se afastando. Cedo de mais. Agi por impulso e a beijei.

_Pov. Remo Lupin_

Andava pelo colégio pensando em tudo que ocorrera na minha naquele ano. Eu me apaixonei. Sem querer por uma menina. Uma linda menina louquinha e destrambelhada. Sorri a lembrar dela. Era errado, ninguém merecia alguém como eu.  
- Remo – escutei aquela voz me chamando  
- Tonks – inacreditável quando destino parece trabalhar contra mim. Eu tentando esquecer e ele não tirado do meu caminho. Porém foi impossível não sorrir, lá estava ela com cabelos roxa pink pulando para me abraçar.

_Pov. Sirius Black_

Estava deitado na minha cama, com sorriso bobo nos lábios. No meu peito a minha garota dormia tranqüila com leve sorriso no rosto. Ela estava linda, perfeita e sem duvidas gostosa.  
Fechei os olhos e me entreguei ao sono que me dominava depois daquela tarde calorosa e prazerosa com a minha morena. E que tarde

_Pov. James Potter_

Quando a beijava, minha mente trabalha forçando a se lembrar daquela menina ruiva, daqueles olhos tão lindos. A cada segundo eu lembrava mais daquela garota.

_"- Ruivinha linda sai comigo?  
- Nunca, não, impossível de modo algum, é EVANS, POTTER  
- Evans Potter gostei"  
_  
As minhas mãos corriam por aquele corpo, nossas respirações estavam irregulares, eu podia sentir todo meu corpo querendo o contato com ela.  
_  
''- Então Lílian? O que você queria falar comigo? E sobre o trabalho? – abri um pequeno sorriso maroto - Ou era apenas uma desculpa para sair comigo? – agora eu abri meu melhor sorriso sedutor que deixava 99,9% das mulheres babando_

- Claro Potter, isso é tudo um plano para te agarrar – debochou a Evans – Eu descobri sobre a droga do trabalho. Parabéns Potter você vai ser papai.''

Meus beijos se deslocaram para seu pescoço, não conseguia ainda ver com clareza, mas sabia que aquela era minha ruiva. Tinha que ser.

_''- Ah nada não – ela me encarou confusa – sabe Li, eu queria saber se você gostaria de dar uma volta – Qual é? Acorda James! Cadê o seu lado confiante, garanhão? "De férias" – como amigos, se você quiser mais que isso eu topo – ela balançou a cabeça "MERDA" – Então vamos como amigos? Dar uma volta, se divertir? – ela continuo me encarando. Vou começar apelar – Por favor Li, assim conhecemos melhor – agora vou apelar mesmo – Vamos ter um filho, mesmo que não seja real, mas é um filho_

Ela continuava me encarando e comecei a corar e pude percebe que não era o único ela também estava vermelhinha. Ela fica tão linda vermelhinha que vê quando esta braba ou envergonhada.

- Tudo bem Potter – congelei, estou sonhando, Merlin existe – Vamos?''

Tentei vê-la, mas sua imagem tremia, era ela, a minha Lilian Evans. Foi ai que lembrei de tudo.

"_Eu estava fazendo círculos na barriga da Lily, enquanto conversamos sobre tudo e por incrível que pareça nunca ficamos sem assuntos ou ficava entediado. Existia uma cumplicidade entre nós. "_

"Peguei na sua mão e senti todo o meu corpo se arrepiar com aquele simples toque e fomos assim até a roda. Não era lá muito empolgante, mas me deixava muito perto da ruiva que sentava a minha frente quase encostando os nossos narizes. (...)Quebrei o contado visual e fixei meu olhar naqueles lábios vermelhos. Passei a mão pelo rosto contornando suas feições delicadas fazendo fechar os olhos, a minha outra mão descia por suas costas até a sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto. E a beijei. "

- Lilian eu te amo, desculpa – falei sorrindo quando consegui ver novamente e a beijei com todo o amor que eu sentia

_Pov. Remo Lupin_

Segurei na sua cintura e tentei me equilibrar falhando e com isto paramos no chão. Tonks ria, ela tinha um sorriso tão lindo.

- O que foi Remo? – perguntou alegre

- Nada não – falei corando – apenas pensando se vamos nos ver depois que acabei o colégio

- Claro – ela fez uma cara de ofendida e acabei rindo – você não vai se ver livre de mim. Sabe tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de te contar – a menina corava e seus cabelos se tornaram vermelhos vivo

- O que? – perguntei curiosos

- Eu gosto de você

Encarei seus olhos, eles brilhavam de sinceridade. Mas eu sabia que ela merecia algo melhor que um monstro, ela merecia alguém bom, porém eu não podia mentir

- Eu também Tonks – me aproximei e acabamos dando um simples selinho o melhor da minha vida – quem sabe no futuro. Por enquanto amigos?

- Obvio Lupin – ela se levantou rindo e saiu correndo – eu chego primeiro que você no salão principal.

_Pov. Lilian Evans_

Meu coração batia freneticamente, minha respiração era ofegante e em minha mente apenas um pensamento "Ele me ama".

- Nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre ruiva – comentou ele olhando nos meus olhos – eu te amo, ontem, hoje e sempre – e me beijou


	16. Epilogo

**Obrigada por ler essa fanfic..continuação dela? Não tem infelizmente, mas tem outras fanfic James/Lily só para vocês espero que gostem delas também. E ai vai o final...**

Epilogo

A neve cai do lado de fora da residência dos Potter's, no quarto de frente para rua se encontrava uma ruiva de olhos incrivelmente verdes vivos segurando um lindo bebê que brincava com as mechas do seu cabelo. Este era copia do pai com exceção dos olhos, os seus olhos.

- Ele adora seu cabelo – comentou James, que estava na soleira da porta admirando seus bens mais preciosos – acho que vai acabar com uma ruiva

- Igual o pai – falou sorrindo

- Claro, uma ruiva linda, temperamental e perfeita – este se aproximou da mulher e deu um selinho nos seus lábios – Vou levar o Harry para cama dele

- Tem que fazer ele dormiu ainda James – reclamou a ruiva

- Eu cuido disso ruivinha. Descanse – e saiu carregando o filho.

Lilian era feliz, parecia que passaram apenas semanas desde aquele dia que livrou James da poção da louca Parker. Fechou os olhos relembrou os últimos acontecimentos daquele ano mágico. Tudo começou por um trabalho, engravidara de mentirinha, se apaixonara, teve dois bebês que até hoje senti falta. James quase matou o professor Horacio quando soube que os bebês tinham indo embora

**FlashBack**

- EU QUERO OS MEUS FILHOS – berrava

- Se acalmasse senhor Potter – pediu o professor – eles eram só um trabalho

- SÓ UM TRABALHO? VAI SE F****

- Senhor Potter calasse ou vai ficar em detenção – falou professora Mcgonagall – Agora senhorita Evans levem ele daqui

- Vamos James – chamou a ruivinha

- Eu quero eles Li – choramingou

- Eu também

- Jovens - bufou o professor, quase fazendo James voar para cima dele novamente - ainda terão os seus

**Fim FlashBack**

O namoro deles foi cheio de passeios a meia noite, presentes, carinhos, beijos e amor. Quando perceberam já estava nas provas e se formando. Sirius e Lena armaram um acordo ficariam juntos, mas não seriam namorados, pois namorados era compromisso de mais.

Remo se tornou amigo da Tonks, apesar de os dois sentirem algo mais, tanto que a garota prometera que quando saísse do colégio ele não teria desculpas. Pedro se tornava cada vez mais distante dos amigos, alegado problemas em casa, mas na verdade se tornava um espião, conspirando para o fim da vida dos seus amigos.

Já o nosso casal, a ruiva e o moreno de cabelos rebeldes, saíram da escola noivos. Tudo acontecerá naquela noite de formatura.

**FlashBack**

Estavam no meio do salão principal dançando quando James puxou a sua ruivinha para uma volta perto do lago.

- James – reclamou a garota – vamos perde a festa

- É rapidinho lírio

Ele só parou quando estava embaixo da lua crescente, com lago de fundo e embaixo de uma laranjeira florida. Lilian encarava o namorado que parecia nervoso, passava as mãos pelos cabelos a cada segundo. Usava um terno estilo trouxas preto e uma gravata verde segundo ele combinar com os olhos dela. Já a garota usava um vestido tomara que caia azul petróleo que caia até no meio das coxas, seu cabelo tinha coque frouxo e usava os brincos que receberá do namorado.

- Sabe Li.. e que nós vamos acabar a escola – começou o garoto corando – e eu não sei viver mais sem você

- Nem eu Jay, a onde você que chegar com isso? – perguntou confusa. O menino ajoelhou e olho naquelas duas esmeraldas

- Lilian Evans aceita ser a futura senhora Potter?

A menina encarava o maroto com lindo sorriso nos lábios, seus olhos brilhavam com de alegria. Acabou por se jogar em cima dele e beijar com todo amor que sentia.

- Isso foi um sim?

- Depende ainda estou pensando, sabe se você me beijar de novo quem sabe? – falou manhosa recebendo mais um beijo do seu noivo

**Fim do Flashback**

- Li por que sorrindo ai? – perguntou James chegando e abraçando a mulher pelas costas e repousando sua cabeça na curva do ombro feminino

- Apenas lembrando coisas – comentou se virado – Eu te amo Potter

- Eu também te amo senhora Potter – Eles se beijaram. Por que não importa como acontece, mas quando o amor bate não tem como dizer não apenas viver e sentir essa emoção. Pois eles se amavam mais que a si próprios, nunca poderiam viver sem outro.

**Meses depois..**

Dias da bruxa, uma traição e dois corações unidos embarcando numa viagem ao desconhecido. Eles não tinham medo para onde estava indo desde que ficassem juntos. E onde estivesse seria o paraíso se estivessem unidos e de lá velariam por todos seus amigos e seu filho Harry, o menino que sobreviveu.

**Fim!**


End file.
